Resident Evil: Los Iluminados
by Looray
Summary: Laura es una simple joven que va a vacacionar en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en España, todo parece ir bien, hasta que un día un grupo de ocultismo llamado "Los Iluminados" levanta su iglesia en el pueblo y extraños sucesos comienzan a ocurrir. Su vida cambia repentinamente y cuando parece ser el final de su historia, un desconocido norteamericano la rescata y promete ayudarla.
1. Prólogo

Mis padres me decían que no estábamos lejos de vivir una vida diferente, que el hombre cada día crea su propia destrucción sin saberlo, creyendo que hace el bien. De hecho aunque no lo crean el bien también tiene su lado malo.

¿Armas biológicas, bio-orgánicas? ¿Súper sueros?.

Las grandes industrias querían mejorar sus armamentos y no solamente la tecnología serviría, ellos querían mejorar soldados, y hacer posible que el ser humano tenga poderes, es algo loco, lo sé. Pero ahora todo les salió de las manos, actualmente el poder lo ejerce el mal, y jamás creí que esto me afectaría a mí.


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta semana quería disfrutar de un buen clima en España junto a mi tío y mis padres, la secretaría de turismo nos recomendó un pueblo, los primeros tres días fue algo divertido y relajante. Aquel pueblo era bastante tranquilo y las personas se dedicaban a la agricultura y la ganadería, aunque lo malo es que yo era la chica más joven entre los turistas y creo que del pueblo porque no había visto alguna otra de mi edad.

En fin, podría decir que me agradaba hasta que en el cuarto día oí rumores sobre la llegada de "Los Iluminados", decían que era una secta religiosa y que tenían su iglesia a las alturas del pueblo, me dió mucha curiosidad hasta que un día fui con mi tío a visitarla. En mi punto de vista no se parecía a una iglesia o una secta religiosa, más bien pertenecía al ocultismo. Me dió bastante miedo al ver un cementerio en frente de la misma.

\- ¿Qué clase de iglesia es esta? - preguntó Carlos, mi tío.

\- Diría más bien que es una secta. - comenté.

Ingresamos al lugar y pude ver un símbolo, como una pieza extraíble, mi tío la presionó y la enorme puerta se abrió. Ambos nos miramos intrigados, al entrar pudimos observar a varios monjes, creo que se hacen llamar, con sus capuchas que casi no podíamos verles sus rostros. Estaban haciendo un ritual.

Para no molestar decidimos voltear y salir de allí pero otros dos aparecieron detrás de nosotros, nos taparon el camino.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios... - se sorprendió Carlos.

\- Podemos usar a ese hombre. - dijo una tenebrosa voz en inglés, mi tío no lo entendió pero yo sí.

Ambos nos miramos confundidos y uno de los monjes golpeó a mi tío dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, yo intenté ayudarlo pero otro de ellos me detuvo así que opté por dar un codazo al pendejo y corrí saliendo del lugar.

Ya afuera, ví a un grupo de habitantes parados mirando en dirección a la iglesia. Entonces me dirigí a una señora.

\- Señora ayúdeme por favor, atraparon a mi tío. - dije desesperada.

La señora simplemente me ignoró y continuó observando a la iglesia, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

\- ¡A usted le hablo! Hablamos el mismo idioma ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lord Saddler. - murmuró.

Me giré a ver la iglesia y estaba el mismo hombre que ordenó a los dos monjes, supongo que es el cabecilla.

\- ¡Atrápenla! - exclamó apuntándome con su dedo.

Al principio estaba confundida, y ví que la señora se giró a verme, sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Yo dí unos pasos atrás hasta que los demás voltearon a verme.

\- ¡Mierda! - murmuré.

\- ¡Rápido! Es un intruso. - dijo uno de los pobladores.

Decidí correr mientras que los habitantes me seguían por atrás, parecía una eternidad, mi cabeza no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, solo corría por instinto, por miedo, por ese temor a lo que ellos me pudieran hacer.

Por suerte los pobladores no me alcanzaron y llegué a donde se suponía que debían estar los demás turistas pero los encontré siendo asesinados por los demás españoles, por un momento me quedé helada viendo la escena, los gritos de esas personas pidiendo ayuda, algunos con rastros de sangre. Parecía que todo esto giraba entorno a mí, entre cerré mis dientes con coraje, no sabía qué hacer, mi respiración era entre cortada, mi pecho se agitaba, corrían unas gotas de sudor por mi frente, hasta que se me vinieron a la mente mis padres.

Suspiré y rápidamente, sin que me vieran los habitantes, trepé hasta el segundo piso de la casa donde se suponía que debían estar ellos pero no los encontré. Oí más gritos provenientes de afuera y observé a través de la ventana de la habitación, era mi padre, mi padre...Estaba de rodillas con las manos atadas, junto a una persona que tenía una bolsa cubriéndole la cabeza. Habían varios pobladores con rastrillos, machetes y palos formando un círculo balbuceando la frase: "Matadlos, matadlos"

De pronto oí el sonido de una clase de sierra y de entre la multitud apareció un hombre, que tenía el rostro cubierto, con una motosierra en sus manos, tragué mi saliva a duras penas al verlo, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse con más intensidad y un tremendo escalofrío cruzó por mi espalda, el hombre de la motosierra se acercó gritando como loco en dirección a mi papá y lo decapitó. A como pude tapé mi boca para no gritar y las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro, el cuerpo de mi padre cayó completamente al suelo ya sin cabeza. Luego observé que una mujer quitó la bolsa de la cabeza de la otra persona, quien resultaba ser mi madre. Ella miró a un costado y al ver el cuerpo decapitado comenzó a gritar y a llorar, suplicaba por su vida, pero a los sanguinarios pobladores no les importaba, así que la misma mujer con su hacha la clavó directamente a la cabeza.

Cubrí mis ojos y me agaché tirándome al suelo, recostando mi espalda por la pared. Minutos luego de haber estado de cuclillas tratando de digerir todo lo que acababa de ver ¿Es esto real o producto de mi imaginación? Pedía a mi mente una respuesta lógica, pero no la encontraba.

Me puse de pie y observé nuevamente por la misma ventana.

\- Esto es real. - Murmuré para mí misma.

Parada, me recosté por la pared, comencé a temblar, estaba muy asustada, no podía creer que todo esto me estaba pasando, sequé el sudor de mi frente con mi mano y suspiraba tratando de relajarme. Pronto pensé en mi vida, yo no quería acabar así y solo había una única forma de salir viva de esto, el puente principal.

Decidí salir sigilosamente de la casa, al fijarme que nadie rodeaba mi entorno comencé a correr, lo más rápido que podía, crucé por unos caminos con mucha flora, creí haberme perdido pero luego pasé por un puente, pensé que había logrado escapar de ese pueblo, hasta que ví a otro poblador cargando un hacha en su mano. Por instinto me oculté entre unos arbustos y sin darme cuenta pisé una trampa con dientes que me clavó el pie derecho y me dejó inmóvil, evité gritar de dolor para que no me oyeran y caí al pasto, unos segundos después aquel español se alejó. Entonces intenté liberarme de aquella trampa, con ambas manos la sujeté y la estiré con todas mis fuerzas para que no me clavara más profundo pero era de hierro, muy pesada y no lo conseguía, mi pierna comenzó a perder sangre y yo mordía el cuello de mi remera por el dolor que sufría.

Durante los primeros minutos aún tenía esperanzas de poder liberarme de esa mierda hasta que pasada aproximadamente una hora decidí rendirme, ya no tenía tantas fuerzas para sujetarla, cada vez me clavaba más.

\- ¡Qué manera tan estúpida de morir Laura!. - murmuré para mi misma mientras observaba mi pierna atorada. - Moriré desangrada por no haber estado atenta. - suspiré.

Y así transcurría la mañana sin que me encontraran, lo único que yo hacía era masticar un chicle que había quitado de mi bolsillo y esperar alguna ayuda posible, aunque más probable era que me encontraran aquellos pobladores o que muriera por culpa de esta trampa.

Pasó un largo tiempo o eso creía, ya quería suicidarme pero no tenía cómo, sufrir este calvario era peor que ser acribillado o mutilado. Un movimiento que hacía y podría desangrar aún más, además mis brazos comenzaban a temblar y mis fuerzas se agotaban.

Escupí el chicle y miré al cielo, el sol poco a poco iba aléjandose, el ambiente estaba bastante silencioso, yo temía pasar la noche aquí. Así que por un momento decidí dejar de pensar en eso y la brisa del viento me trajo un poco de paz. Una paz que pronto fue interrumpida por un disparo. Me asusté, no sabía que hacer, si eran los habitantes manipulados o era la policía. Logré ver a algunos de ellos corriendo con sus hachas, luego oí una explosión. Cerrando mis ojos intenté imaginarme que ocurría por esa zona, hasta que escuché más disparos.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir unos pasos, levanté mi mirada y ví a un hombre rubio, con chaqueta marrón y una pistola en mano, no parecía ser un habitante del pueblo, ni tampoco era un turista.

\- ¡Oye! - exclamé débilmente con mi voz ronca.

El hombre se detuvo observando por todas partes con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

\- A tu derecha. - dije en un murmuro levantando una de mis manos a como pude, pero pronto grité porque los dientes de la trampa me clavaron más fuerte.

El rubio logró verme y se acercó a mí.

\- Ayúdame por favor. - murmuré entre lágrimas.

Entonces él guardó su pistola y se agachó mirando la trampa.

\- Perdiste mucha sangre. - dijo en inglés para luego abrir los dientes de la trampa y dejarme libre. - Quédate quieta, voy a vendarte esa herida.

Me recosté completamente al pasto llevando mi brazo izquierdo encima de mi frente, estaba totalmente agotada. El rubio comenzó a vendarme la herida, sentí mi pierna arder y mucho dolor, pequeñas gotas de lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pero lo aguanté.

\- Gracias. - dije al observar el trabajo terminado.

\- Tienes suerte de que esa cosa no haya podido arrancarte la pierna. Dime ¿Puedes caminar? - me preguntó.

\- Sí, supongo. - Me levanté.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y dónde están tus padres? ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?

\- Yo...yo soy Laura López, vine de vacaciones y hace unos días llegó un grupo de ocultismo llamado "Los Iluminados". Ellos tienen a mi tío y pienso que controlan a los habitantes porque ellos mataron a los otros turistas, así como... como a mis padres. - Comenté cabizbaja.

\- ¿Los Iluminados? Pff, vaya nombrecito. - Se quedó pensando. - Pero...¿Qué clase de secta sería capaz de hacer eso?

\- La verdad es extraño. Y por cierto, tú ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Mi nombre es Leon Scott Kennedy. Bien, mira estoy buscando a esta chica de la foto. - Quitó de su bolsillo una foto. - ¿La has visto antes?

\- Lo siento, no. - Hice una mueca.

\- Bueno, por ella estoy aquí, estoy en una... - Leon procedió a guardar la foto de vuelta a su bolsillo y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- En una...¿En una qué? - Pregunté curiosa.

\- Eh, de momento no te puedo decir, sé que tú no confías mucho en mí y yo tampoco en tí, así que sigamos, tengo que llevarte conmigo. No puedo dejarte aquí, sería lo menos que puedo hacer contigo. Mantente alerta.

\- Espera...¿Y qué hay de la salida? Se supone que hay un puente para salir de este pueblo. - Pregunté intrigada mientras trataba de analizar lo que había dicho.

\- El puente está destrozado, no hay forma de regresar por allí. - Contestó Leon y pude ver como se alejaba.

\- Bien, Laura ¿Vienes? - Me preguntó.

Yo me quedé pensando, una parte de mí me decía que no, por temor a volver a pasar por esa pesadilla, pero otra parte me decía que tal vez sea la única alternativa para salir de aquí. Mis opciones eran limitadas, después de todo ¿Qué perdería, si ya lo he perdido todo?. Estaba sóla y algo desorientada.

\- Está bien. - suspiré.


	3. Capítulo 2

Entonces nos adentramos al pueblo, yo hacía lo máximo posible para ocultar mi miedo y evitar llorar por todo lo que pasé, en ése momento quería demostrar ser fuerte, debía hacerlo o de lo contrario sería una carga para Leon.

Me pregunto, ¿quién ha de ser esa chica a la que él busca, y en qué anda metido? bueno lo preguntaré en otra ocasión.

Cruzamos nuevamente el puente que yo había creído que era la salida y nos dirigimos a la enorme puerta de entrada al pueblo. Me detuve para cerrar los ojos e intentar olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido con aquellas personas y mis padres.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó Leon.

\- Sí, es sólo un dolor de cabeza, pero nada de qué preocuparse. - Contesté algo triste.

Leon me miró y con una media sonrisa apoyó una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho.

\- Te comprendo. - Fue lo único que dijo y siguió caminando.

Yo me quedé pensando, ¿acaso él pasó lo mismo que yo?.

Nos adentramos al sitio y nos acercamos a un árbol, observé que él, con sus binoculares, miraba la zona.

\- Oh no. - Murmuró. - Tenemos que cruzar entre ellos.

\- Ajá. - Me limité a decir.

Ambos nos dirigimos por un costado para que no nos vieran, nos agachamos detrás de unas maderas y logré tener una mejor vista del lugar.

Todo parecía más calmado, los españoles estaban haciendo sus trabajos habituales que solían realizar antes de que todo cambiara de rumbo, ni siquiera estaban los cuerpos de los asesinados, parecía un día normal. Aunque algo no andaba bien, sus formas de caminar, de hacer ciertas cosas, parecían tener el mismo patrón en todos los individuos. No tardó mucho para que algunas llamas captaran mi atención, traté de enfocar mi vista para ver que estaba siendo quemado, algo estaba colgado, parecía un cuerpo...

\- ¡Un forastero! - Oímos a alguien gritar detrás nuestro.

Mi piel se erizó, y giré en su dirección. Era un uno de ellos que llevaba un machete consigo, me sorprendí bastante ¿En qué momento llegó este aquí?

Cuando iba a atacarme, Leon lo disparó y cayó muerto al suelo. Yo me quedé congelada y miré al rubio.

\- Levántate. - Me dió una mano y me puse de pie.

De pronto una multitud de pobladores se acercaron a nosotros.

\- ¡Muévete! - Exclamó y corrió mientras yo le seguí a su lado con algo de dificultad.

Leon se detuvo y comenzó a disparar con su pistola, algunos caían y se levantaban, parecían zombies, pero a la mayoría él los atinaba a la cabeza y los mataba directamente.

\- Mierda - Murmuró Leon recargando su pistola.

Ellos cada vez se nos acercaban más.

\- Rápido, en esa casa. - Dijo y disparó nuevamente.

Saltamos sobre una pequeña cerca y abrí la puerta para entrar, sucesivamente Leon la cerró y la trancó.

\- ¿Qué son estas personas? - Preguntó un poco confundido y se asomó a la ventana mientras yo estaba entrando en pánico pero intentaba calmarme. - ¿Qué están planeando?

De pronto oímos una motosierra y él se alejó un poco.

\- Genial. Una motosierra. - Dijo sarcásticamente.

Kennedy empujó un mueble para bloquear la puerta de entrada. Y me miró.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Niña, necesito tu ayuda. - Me sacudió para que yo reaccionara.

\- Estamos muertos. - Murmuré sin siquiera parpadear mis ojos.

\- No, necesito que me escuches atentamente. - Me miró a los ojos y yo asentí. - Tienes que confiar en mí ¿Okay?

\- Está bien. - Respiré profundo y observé que Leon, rápidamente, quitaba algunas cosas de un armario hasta dejarlo medio vacío.

\- Tienes que ocultarte aquí, hasta que yo te avise. - Señaló y yo me asomé sospechando un poco.

\- ¡Guacala! Esto apesta, hombre. - Dije con asco.

\- Vamos, no es momento de ser niña delicada. - Me dijo ofendiéndome y antes de que yo dijera palabra alguna, escuchamos unos cristales rotos bruscamente. - ¡Mierda! - Exclamó Leon mirando hacia arriba.

\- ¡Te voy a matar! - Gritó un hombre con gorro golpeando la ventana que estaba bloqueada por unas maderas.

\- Hijo de perra. - Leon preparó su pistola en mano y empujó un mueble para cubrir aquella ventana. Me miró como dándome una orden, entonces decidí entrar dentro de aquel apestoso armario.

En un principio me sentí algo inútil y cobarde, comencé a oír unos disparos y me puse algo nerviosa. Escuché que golpeaban muy fuerte la puerta hasta lograr atravesarla, la verdad yo no podía ver absolutamente nada, a parte trataba de ignorar el olor nauseabundo que inundaba dentro del armario.

Comencé a oír pasos y el ruído de la motosierra cada vez más fuerte, era señal de que ya tomaron la casa, pero ¿Y Leon?

Abrí lentamente el armario, ví que la puerta de entrada estaba destrozada pero al parecer no había nadie en este sector. Segura de mí misma, salí y oí la motosierra y unos disparos de arma de fuego, estaban en el segundo piso.

Tuve mucho miedo, al principio no sabía qué hacer, el simple hecho de escuchar el sonido de la motosierra me daban escalofríos, pero tenía que superarlo, ya estoy aquí y no hay vuelta atrás.

Me armé de valor y rápidamente miré a mis alrededores en busca de algún objeto que pudiera servirme como defensa. Conseguí un palo de hierro, era algo pesado, pero era eso o nada.

Cuando me acercaba lentamente a las escaleras para subirme al segundo piso, mis piernas comenzaban a temblar y me puse a pensar ¿Qué estoy haciendo? En realidad podría huir de este lugar de inmediato, mientras todos están distraídos por Leon, pero él me ayudó y no podría abandonarlo así nada más.

Pisé firme y subí las escaleras, observé que un enmascarado con la motosierra estaba a unos pasos de atacarlo, mientras este disparaba a los pobladores que ingresaban por la ventana.

Miles de sensaciones casi inexplicables pasaron por todo mi ser, por instinto decidí golpear con el palo, al hombre de la motosierra, directo a su cabeza pensando que lo noquearía, pero sin soltar alguna palabra se detuvo y giró a mi dirección. Eso fue aterrador. Tragué saliva y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.

\- ¡Detrás de tí imbécil! - Oí a alguien gritar.

Me giré algo asustada, pero rápidamente con el palo de hierro lo golpeé brutalmente que lo eché del segundo piso.

En un giro repentino el de la motosierra me atacó, y yo decidí agacharme, haciendo que su máquina quedara atascada por un mueble. Al ponerme de pie me tiraron un hacha, lo esquivé y quedó impregnada por la pared, todo esto pasó tan rápido, hasta que en un descuido uno de ellos se tiró encima mío y caímos sobre las escaleras, aquel anciano intentaba ahorcarme, yo trataba de agarrar el palo pero no podía.

De pronto oí un disparo y la sangre salpicó en mi cara, el anciano dejó de atacarme y cayó muerto rodando por las escaleras. Suspiré algo aliviada y sequé mi rostro.

\- No te dije que salieras. - Me miró en desaprobación y yo entre cerré mis labios sin saber que decir.

Leon me ayudó a ponerme de pie y nos fijamos que el hombre enmascarado logró liberar su motosierra, debido a esto, mi acompañante lo disparó varias veces en la cabeza, pero no le hacía daño.

\- ¡No se muere! - Exclamé.

Entonces Kennedy lo disparó dos veces en sus piernas y le propinó una patada rápida, dejándolo en el suelo y su motosierra a un lado.

Me quedé sorprendida ante esa acción pero pronto mi atención se enfocó en aquel enmascarado que estaba levantándose lentamente.

Algunos flashes llegaban a mi mente, de cuando él decapitó a mi padre, su cuerpo sin cabeza, la sangre esparcida por toda la superficie... la ira y la venganza se apoderaron muy de pronto de mí, así que corrí por la motosierra y lo levanté.

\- ¡Muere idiota! - Grité entre lágrimas, devolviéndole aquello causado.

Su cabeza giró por el suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar, definitivamente murió. Tenía tanta rabia, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el sudor corría por mi frente y algunas gotas caían al suelo. Hasta que me dí cuenta de lo que hice y dejé caer aquella máquina, me convertí en una asesina, no controlé mis impulsos.

\- ¿Qué hice? - Miré mis manos, tenían rastros de sangre.

Antes de que Leon dijera algo, una señora lo agarró por atrás y lo tomó del cuello, pero rápidamente logró safarse y la disparó, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para recuperarse porque comenzaron a entrar varios más a través de la ventana.

\- Vamos, si seguimos aquí moriremos. - Dijo Leon rompiendo otro cristal.

Yo asentí secando mis lágrimas y salimos de esa parte de la casa, corrimos por todo el tejado mientras él disparaba a algunos, hasta que comenzaron a acorralarnos.

Me fijé de que estábamos en la orilla del tejado y que no era muy alto. Así que dí una señal al rubio, él en un principio se preocupó por mi pierna, pero a mí me valía un comino, así que lancé el palo de hierro y salté, esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo y así fue.

Nos dispusimos a huir, pero de la nada aparecieron más de ellos cerrándonos el paso. Yo me asusté, decidí ir por otra parte, pero también me cerraron el paso, Leon trató de hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía forma de escapar. Ambos nos vimos rodeados por los españoles, sujeté con fuerza aquel objeto que servía para defenderme, mientras que Kennedy recargó su pistola. Cuando parecía que la batalla iba a dar inicio, oímos el sonido de una campana.

\- Oh, la campana. - Avisó uno de ellos.

\- Es hora de rezar. - Dijo otro.

\- Tenemos que irnos. - Añadió otro habitante.

Ellos simplemente soltaron sus armas y se alejaron de nosotros, ¿Pero qué pasó? Les seguimos lentamente y vimos que ingresaron a una puerta muy peculiar, con un extraño símbolo.

Ambos miramos, confundidos, a nuestro alrededor no había nadie.

\- Ah, ¿A dónde van todos? ¿Al bingo? - Preguntó Leon sarcásticamente.

Recibió una llamada, vaya y yo pensé que no había señal por ésta zona rural.

Mientras tanto me acerqué a donde estaban las llamas, por fin pude identificar a eso que estaba colgado, era un policía, yacía muerto con graves quemaduras y el rostro irreconocible, cubrí mi boca con una mano, pero luego recordé que la tenía manchada de sangre, casi vomito, me limpié con la manga de mi remera y volví a mirar el cuerpo en llamas, al tratar de ver su rostro solo me imaginé la cara de mi tío.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de ignorar cualquier pensamiento similar y suspiré, al sentir la presencia de mi acompañante abrí mis ojos.

\- ¿Él vino contigo? - Pregunté mirándolo.

Leon no dijo nada, solamente dirigió su mirada a otra parte. Entonces comprendí.

\- Lo siento. - Murmuré.

\- Olvídalo. - Dijo algo triste, pero pronto cambió de expresión. - ¿Acaso es difícil obedecer un rato? ¿Por qué saliste? Habrías muerto allí.

\- Lo siento, pero aunque no lo creas tú también habrías muerto, necesitabas algo de ayuda ahí arriba.

\- Está bien. - Suspiró. - La próxima avisas que estás siendo atacada, no tengas miedo ¿Está bien? - Yo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Pues, ignorando que apesto a zorrillo, me encuentro bien. Claro, una ducha no me vendría mal. Pero si te refieres por lo que acaba de ocurrir... - Me quedé en silencio un momento mirando mis manos.

\- Laura, no pienses en eso, hiciste lo correcto, nunca lo lamentes. Ahora mejor busquemos algo que nos pueda servir, antes de que ellos regresen.


	4. Capítulo 3

Leon y yo recorrimos todo el sitio en busca de materiales que nos pudieran ser útiles. Habíamos entrado a una casa, era donde yo me había hospedado con mis padres y mi tío, la encontramos algo desordenada y yo suspiré.

Fui a mi habitación en busca de mi maleta, la había guardado debajo de la cama y quité algunas ropas de cambio, mientras que el norteamericano se había quedado en la sala.

Me dirigí al baño, me quité la ropa y abrí la ducha pero no salía ninguna gota de agua. Me quedé mirando como si nada y no tardé mucho en irritarme y comenzar a gritar como una loca enfurecida.

De pronto oí un ruído proveniente de la ducha y la miré atentamente esperando a que saliera agua, hasta que por fin hubo... pero la ducha comenzó a derramar sangre.

\- ¡Ahh! - Solté un grito de susto y dí unos pasos atrás, intenté cerrarla pero no funcionaba.

\- Puta vida, lo que faltaba. - Murmuré ya controlándome. Y decidí simplemente cambiarme de ropa, colocándome unos pantalones cortos tipo jeans y una camiseta.

\- Laura ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó Leon desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sí, sólo que... - Abrí la puerta, ya me había vestido para entonces. - Hoy no es mi día. - Dije y salí del baño para dejar ver toda la sangre que la ducha derramaba. Pude ver que el rostro de Leon expresaba esa sensación de querer vomitar.

\- Esto es apestoso. - Dijo cubriendo su nariz y su boca para luego cerrar la puerta del baño.

\- No me digas. - Dije algo cortante, ya me cabreé un poco.

Me senté en la cama y miré al rubio que llevaba la escopeta de mi padre, simplemente sonreí melancólica.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó confundido por mi mirada. Hasta que se fijó de la escopeta que cargaba consigo. - Ahh, es esta escopeta. La encontré en la sala, pero solo tiene cinco balas.

Me puse de pie y de un mueble quité más cartuchos para aquella arma, pero también encontré una foto donde yo estaba junto a mis padres en mi antigua casa ubicada en Paraguay.

\- Tal vez esto te sirva. - Dije para luego quitar aquella foto y guardarla en mi bolsillo, seguidamente le dejé el paso libre para que tomara los cartuchos.

\- ¿De dónde quitaste todo esto? - Me preguntó mientras guardaba los cartuchos.

\- Es de mi papá, él era cazador, fanático de la armería. Me ha enseñado a usar armas de todo tipo y una de sus favoritas era esa escopeta. - Le expliqué y quité de un armario una caja de primeros auxilios, tenía que curar esta herida porque sería peor si se me infectaba.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso. - Leon vió aquello y decidió ayudarme.

Le entregué una crema cicatrizante, agua oxigenada, y una venda. Él procedió a realizar la curación de mi pierna mientras yo me senté en la cama.

\- Si sabes usar armas ¿Por qué no llevaste la escopeta de tu padre cuando todo esto ocurrió? - Me preguntó.

\- Estaba en pánico, no sabía que hacer, sólo quería huír... Espera. - Lo interrumpí antes de que me colocara el vendaje y le mostré un hilo y una aguja. - Esto será de mucha ayuda. ¿Sabes cocer?

Leon no dijo nada y solo lo hizo, logró cerrar la herida. Esto fue como una cirugía casera, y vaya que dolió bastante. Para terminar lo vendó y listo, ya me sentía un poco cómoda.

\- Muchas gracias, Mr. Kennedy. Por cierto ¿Puedo saber quién es esa chica a la que estás buscando? - Pregunté curiosa, pero sólo se puso de pie y me ignoró. - ¿Es tu novia?

\- No.

\- ¿Tu hermana? - Insistí.

\- No.

\- ¿Prima, sobrina, algún familiar? ¿Amiga? Dime algo, no quiero morir aquí sin saber por qué demonios estoy aceptando acompañarte. - Dije pero él no dijo nada. - Ooh, es un secreto. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una clase de agente? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no contestes, es tu misión ¿Confidencial, no?. - Me puse de pie. - Supongo que debemos continuar. - Dicho esto salimos de la casa y caminamos por el pueblo.

El sitio era tan silencioso a excepción del sonido de nuestros pasos y de algunos cuervos que volaban.

\- Creo que ya sé el motivo por la cual de la ducha salió sangre. - Me avisó Leon acercándose a mí. - Hay varios cuerpos humanos mutilados dentro del tanque.

Cuando dijo eso no me lo quise ni imaginar, deben ser los cuerpos de los turistas que vinieron con nosotros y por ende el de mis pa...

\- ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó al ver mi rostro pálido.

\- No debiste decírmelo. - Dije y sin esperar alguna palabra de parte suya, crucé una enorme puerta.

Al abrir nos dirigimos a un lugar parecido a una granja. Leon, me miraba preocupado, al parecer quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Entonces preparó su pistola mientras que la escopeta la llevaba colgada por la espalda.

Al caminar unos metros, encontramos un mapa del pueblo colgado por un árbol, mi acompañante lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

La zona parecía estar vacía, a excepción de unos animales que vagaban por ahí, tuve un mal presentimiento, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se nos apareció un poblador.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Exclamé y empujé a Leon muy fuerte echándolo sobre la arena.

Aquel habitante falló su ataque y rápidamente tendido en la superficie, el norteamericano, lo disparó en la pierna, derribándolo.

Leon se puso de pie y me miró asintiendo en modo de agradecimiento. Por el ruído de aquel disparo, comenzaron a llegar más de ellos, así que nos pusimos en marcha para salir de ese sector, mientras él disparaba contra los que se nos acercaban.

Logramos cruzar otra puerta y la trancamos con un palo de hierro para que no atravesaran.

Había un único camino, era una bajada, seguimos aquella dirección. Era tan silencioso.

\- Ya dilo, te acabo de descubrir. - Dije tratando de obtener alguna respuesta sobre quién era en realidad, parecía ignorarme, él miraba cautelosamente la zona.

De pronto se detuvo, entonces yo también. Algo no andaba bien, él giró y me puso detrás suyo. Por lo visto es bastante protector.

Oímos un extraño sonido y sentimos temblor en el suelo, no tardamos en observar una enorme roca rodando a nuestra dirección.

\- ¡Corre! - Gritó Leon girando.

Ambos comenzamos a correr por nuestras vidas. ¿En serio? Con una pierna lesionada ¿No puede haber otra cosa peor?.

Yo apenas podía correr, ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos a parar, repentinamente Leon se tiró sobre mí y esquivamos la roca que fue a chocar contra una pared.

Me fijé que el norteamericano estaba encima mío y estábamos en el suelo.

\- Me asfixias hombre. Esto es raro, levántate. - Lo empujé bruscamente tirándolo al suelo. - Al fin aire puro. - Suspiré

\- Lo-lo siento. - Dijo Leon boca arriba mirando al cielo tendido sobre el terreno.

\- No te preocupes, odio los abrazos pero de todos modos gracias. - Comenté mientras me ponía de pie y me sacudía.

Le tendí una mano y lo ayudé a levantarse, para luego así continuar nuestro camino.

Llegamos a un lugar dónde habían dos construcciones destruídas, y al fondo se podía contemplar una casa.

\- Entonces, ¿No me lo dirás? - Yo iba a dar un paso adelante cuando me detuvo.

\- Espera. - Dijo y me mostró una línea infrarroja a unos centímetros de distancia a mí.

Me señaló a dónde llegaba esa línea y eran explosivos.

Entonces dimos unos pasos atrás y el rubio disparó para explotar aquella trampa antes de que nos explotara a nosotros. Lo miré en forma de agradecimiento, hasta que de pronto nos fijamos que un hombre tenía unas dinamitas en sus manos y lo lanzó a nuestra dirección, retrocedimos para que no nos llegara la explosión.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Estamos en una guerra? - Pregunté y Leon se puso a disparar.

Pude notar que uno estaba cargando consigo una dinamita y preparando para lanzarla a nosotros, pero mi acompañante disparó la dinamita en su mano y explotó haciéndolo trizas.

\- Woow. - Fue lo único que pude decir.

\- Vamos. - Dijo él al pensar que el camino estaba despejado, pero apareció otro poblador corriendo hacia nosotros con una dinamita.

\- ¡Aaahh, un kamikaze! - Grité y el norteamericano le disparó en la pierna, ocasionando su caída, pero la dinamita cayó muy cerca de nosotros.

\- ¡Cúbrete! - Exclamó el rubio y ambos tuvimos que correr y tirarnos entre un maizal. La dinamita explotó y nos salvamos de esta.

\- Eso fue un poco suicida. - Dije sacudiéndome.

Nos repusimos y nos dirigimos a aquella casa, la puerta estaba bloqueada con candado, pero Leon con su cuchillo la abrió. Sí, definitivamente él tiene que ser un agente o algo similar.

Al ingresar notamos que estaba vacío, pero él igual sujetaba su pistola ante cualquier peligro. Fuimos a un pequeño pasillo, había explosivos y él se encargó de ello.

\- Parece que nadie está aquí. - Comenté cuando ingresamos a una sala.

Leon comenzó a tocar algunos muebles, yo ya empezaba a aburrirme ¿Qué piensa encontrar? ¿Un pasadizo secreto?. Hasta que empujó un estante y encontró un pasillo. Creo que me retracto.

Caminamos hasta oír un murmuro proveniente de un armario. Ambos miramos aquel mueble, el único en aquella pequeña sala.

Kennedy se acercó con la intención de abrirlo, mientras sujetaba su arma. Al hacerlo, del armario cayó un hombre amarrado de manos, con la boca cubierta por una cinta.

El norteamericano se acercó al hombre para quitarle la cinta de la boca.

\- Ah, un poco rudo. ¿No crees? - Dijo aquel hombre.

Entonces lo volteó y lo comenzó a desamarrar.

\- ¿Tú no eres como ellos? - Preguntó.

\- No, ¿Tú? - Dijo Leon. Terminó de desatarlo y éste se giró para sentarse al suelo sacudiendo su mano de dolor.

\- Okay. Tengo solo una pregunta muy importante. - Dirigió su mirada a mí y luego a Leon.

Lo miré fijamente, tenía el cabello medio largo, una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas, una camisa blanca pero de blanco tenía muy poco, de hecho estaba muy sucio, ese pantalón que llevaba y esos zapatos, lucía como un vaquero, pero no es un norteamericano, su acento...

\- ¿Tienen cigarrillo? - Preguntó.

\- Tengo chicle. - Contestó Leon.

De pronto aquel hombre y el norteamericano me observaron asombrados, oí pasos detrás mío, me giré a ver, habían tres hombres, dos que vestían como los habitantes y uno alto, pelado y con barba.

\- Perfecto, el pez gordo. - Dijo el hombre que hallamos. Yo dí un paso atrás y me puse a la defensiva.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Leon.

Entonces el rubio corrió y lanzó una patada pero el pelado barbudo lo atajó del pie con una sola mano. Leon se asombró y, con un simple movimiento, el barbudo lo empujó haciéndolo volar y dejándolo caer, seguidamente, encima del armario y de aquel hombre. Ambos quedaron inconscientes.

Yo, me asusté y rápidamente tomé la pistola de la chaqueta de Kennedy, sin dudarlo disparé a aquel sujeto pero no le hice ningún daño, se acercó a mí tomándome del cuello, me elevó con una sola mano, ya me quedaba sin aire, trataba de patearlo pero mis piernas no lo alcanzaban, no tardé en dejar de resistirme y me arrojó al suelo. Caí desmayada.


	5. Capítulo 4

Desperté mirando a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación donde habían cajas y estantes, era un poco amplia, ví que había un cúmulo de bolsas en un rincón hacia la pared. Es extraño, aquí no es el lugar donde recuerdo que había estado la última vez.

Logré ver a Leon, sin su chaqueta, solamente tenía una camiseta gris, sentado en el suelo, amarrado de las manos a espaldas del hombre a quien habíamos hallado en la otra casa, ambos estaban inconscientes.

Intenté moverme pero me fijé que estaba amarrada a un pilar, me sentí un poco frustrada y agaché mi cabeza, comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor, como si llegase a estallar, al igual que en mi cuello.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de recordar lo último que aconteció cuando encontramos a aquel hombre. Me acuerdo cuando me desmayé y luego no sentí nada, pero sí, sí, había una voz que me sonaba familiar... una tenebrosa voz que decía:

"Humanos débiles..."

Una risa malvada.

"Pronto no podrán resistirse..."

Luego no recuerdo nada más, todo era negro, sentía que flotaba, hasta que desperté aquí.

Pero ¿qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué aún seguimos vivos?

\- ¡Ah! - Escuché un murmuro, era el norteamericano quien despertó.

Él había despertado bruscamente con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Se movió y se dió cuenta que estaba amarrado junto al otro hombre, observó por todas partes hasta que me encontró con la mirada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me preguntó.

\- Sí ¿y tú?

\- Yeah. - Dijo para luego mover al otro sujeto. - ¡Hey, hey! Despierta.

\- Ay, ay ,ay. - Se despertó aquél. - Salimos de la sartén para caer en las brasas.

\- ¿Quieres decirme qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí? - Preguntó Leon.

\- Americanos, ¿Sí? - Preguntó el otro en español. - ¿Ahora que trae a niñatos como vosotros a esta parte del mundo?- Cuestionó esta vez en inglés pero manteniendo su acento.

Parece que Leon se ofendió por aquello y lo estiró un poco, motivo por el cual el sujeto chilló de dolor.

\- Él es norteamericano, yo soy sudamericana, de Paraguay. - Interrumpí.

Él me miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Eres uno de los turistas? - Me preguntó y yo asentí. - Lamento lo ocurrido cariño.

Yo sólo rodé los ojos y decidí ignorar aquella última palabra. Leon lo volvió a estirar.

\- ¡Au! Tranquilo, quienquiera que seas. - Dijo el español.

\- Ah, mi nombre es Leon. - Se presentó el rubio y con esfuerzo quitó de su bolsillo una foto para mostrárselo al español. - Vine aquí por esta chica. ¿La ves?

Entonces el hombre se recostó un poco por Leon.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que eres un policía o algo? - Preguntó. - Naaah, no tienes la pinta.

\- Tal vez. - Contestó el rubio mirando para otro lado.

\- Okay, dejame adivinar. - El español miró la foto de la chica. - ¿Ella es la hija del presidente?

Yo miré confundida y, a la vez, asombrada, la hija del presidente ¿De los Estados Unidos?

\- Ja, demasiado certero para solo adivinar. - Se giró Leon intentando mirarlo. - ¿Quieres explicarte?

\- Poderes psíquicos. - Murmuró aquel y Leon quedó un poco sorprendido. - Naah, solo estoy bromeando contigo, amigo.

Yo sonreí negando. ¿Quién es tan idiota para creer en poderes psíquicos?

\- He oído a uno de los aldeanos hablando algo acerca de la hija del presidente en la iglesia.

\- ¿Y tú eres? - Preguntó el norteamericano.

\- Me llamo Luis Sera, solía ser un policía en Madrid. Ahora solo soy un bueno para nada, pero sigo siendo el preferido de las chicas. - Dijo lo último mirándome pervertidamente y yo casi vomito.

\- Pendejo. - Murmuré disgustada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

\- Umm, policía, arriesgas tu vida a diario pero nadie reconoce tu trabajo. Los héroes no se valoran mucho en estos días.

\- Yo también fui policía. - Comentó Leon. - Sólo por un día.

\- Creía que yo era malo. - Dijo Luis.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Interrumpí curiosamente.

Leon me miró algo apenado seguro fue un pasado duro para él.

\- No sé comome involucré en el incidente en Raccoon City, en mi primer día en el cuerpo.

\- No sería ese el del brote del virus. ¿No? - Pregunté y el asintió. Creo que estoy comenzando a entender por qué no quería contármelo antes.

\- 1998, Nunca lo olvidaré. - Comentaba Kennedy. -En ese año ocurrieron los espeluznantes asesinatos de las montañas Arklay. Poco después, la noticia fue a todo el mundo revelando que era la culpa de un experimento viral secreto conducido por la empresa internacional farmacéutica, Umbrella. El virus brotó en una pequeña comunidad en las montañas, Raccoon City, asestándole un duro golpe que hizo temblar sus mismos cimientos. Sin arriesgarse, el presidente de los Estados Unidos ordenó un plan de contingencia para esterilizar a Raccoon City. Con todo el asunto se hizo público, el gobierno de Estados Unidos emitió una suspensión indefinida de las actividades empresariales de Umbrella. Pronto sus acciones cayeron en picadas lo que a efectos prácticos acabó con Umbrella.

\- Woow. - Murmuré sorprendida.

\- Creo que ví unas muestras del virus en el laboratorio del departamento. - Comentó el español.

De pronto oímos un ruído y un hombre, con la cara ensangrentada y arrastrando un enorme hacha por el suelo, ingresó a donde estábamos nosotros.

\- Te voy a matar. - Dijo con una estruenda voz acercándose a Leon y Luis.

Estos dos trataban de retroceder, yo era capaz de llamar su atención, pero tenía miedo, pensé que mi vida es más valiosa, pero de todos modos moriría.

\- ¡Haz algo policía! - Exclamó Luis.

\- Después de tí. - Dijo Leon.

El enemigo los atacó pero le dió a las cadenas que los mantenían atados, así que estos dos lograron liberarse. Seguidamente se dirigió a Leon, quien estaba en el suelo, levantó su hacha para acabar con su vida, pero el rubio con una patada lo lanzó contra una pared y al caer al suelo boca abajo se fracturó el cuello, teniendo así una muerte trágica.

Yo miré con horror la escena, lo bueno era que se salvaron, pero el muy pendejo español se puso de pie y huyó. Leon se levantó y se acercó a mí para desatarme.

\- ¿A dónde mierda se va ese pendejo? - Pregunté una vez libre.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo.

\- El español. - Dije mientras tocaba los bolsillos de mi jean para asegurarme de que mi cuerpo estuviera intacto, de hecho soy muy delicada en ese aspecto.

\- Ah, se ha ido.

\- Oh ¿En serio? - Pregunté sarcástica y él sólo negó haciendo una mueca.

Me dí cuenta que Leon mantenía su mirada sobre mí, yo aún estaba inspeccionándome.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunté. -Me estoy asegurando de que no haber sido violada, mírate rubia, no tienes tu chaqueta, probablemente te violaron.

\- Como sea... - Dijo para luego agarrar su pistola y la escopeta que estaban en una esquina sobre el suelo. - Cariño. - Sonrió burlándose y me entregó la escopeta.

\- ¿Ahora tú? - Pregunté un poco ofendida y sujeté el arma. - Solo olvídalo, rubia. - Tosí para pasar desapercibida.

De pronto un encapuchado nos llamó desde afuera, a través de la ventana.

\- Por aquí, extraños. - Nos dijo y se alejó.

¿Quién ha de ser?

Leon preparó su arma y yo lo seguí detrás cargando la escopeta a mis espaldas, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a un costado donde se supone que estaba ese hombre encapuchado.

\- Bienvenidos. Tengo algo que podría interesarles. - Comentó y de su túnica nos mostró una variedad de armas, municiones y otras cosas.

Mi acompañante habló con él, era un habitante de la zona, pero diferente a los demás. Nos vendió algunas armas, yo tenía dinero para pagar pero Leon me negó, así que pasó a su cuenta. Compró un rifle, una TMP, una pistola, más cartuchos para cada uno y granadas, a parte de un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una mochila para cargar con ello.

Regresamos a la casa. El norteamericano se estaba equipando y yo decidí darle la escopeta, él la tomó, colgándosela y me dió una pistola.

\- ¿Y esto? - Pregunté confundida.

\- Quédatela, la necesitarás. A parte, confío en tí.

\- Ah, sí, claro, luego de que a poco comentaste toda tu vida a un extraño y encima español.

\- Tengo mis razones. - Dijo entregándome unos audífonos. Me los puse y colocó una frecuencia para probar. - ¿Me oyes?

\- ¡Au! Oye sí. - Exclamé frotándome el oído, pues el volumen estaba muy alto, así que lo reguló.

\- ¿Qué tal ahí? - Probó nuevamente.

\- Mucho mejor. - Dije.

Mi acompañante sacó el mapa y lo colocó sobre una mesa donde había una máquina de escribir.

\- Esto es algo antiguo. - Comencé a jugar tipeando y presionando las teclas. - Muy bien ¿Cuál es el plan, agente?

\- Tenemos que llegar hasta aquí. - Señaló.

\- Es la iglesia. - Dije reconociendo la ubicación y él asintió.

\- Aquí es dónde tienen a la hija del presidente.

\- Y dónde atraparon a mi tío. - Murmuré y él me miró.

\- Tal vez lo tienen aprisionado con ella.

\- Eso espero. - Comenté.

\- Tomaremos esta ruta. - Señaló en el mapa y yo simplemente asentí. - ¿Estás lista?

\- Como los boyscouts. Siempre. - Decidí colgarme la mochila por mi espalda.

\- ¿Estás segura de poder llevar eso? - Me preguntó.

\- Sí, claro. - Dije firmemente.

\- Entonces... - Leon guardó el mapa y recargó su pistola. - En marcha.


	6. Capítulo 5

Cuando salimos, vimos el portón que debíamos cruzar para poder seguir nuestro camino, pero a Leon le dió un mal presentimiento. Se acercó al mural y vió que la zona estaba siendo vigilada por los pobladores armados con hachas, dinamitas, machetes y otros elementos.

Me pidió el rifle y se lo entregué, colocó un silenciador a su rifle, se posicionó como francotirador y comenzó a disparar a cada uno mientras tanto yo miraba con sus binoculares. En realidad era muy bueno para dar al blanco y justo en la cabeza, los mataba de un tiro.

\- Vamos. - Me avisó Leon, devolviéndome el rifle.

Preparé mi pistola, al igual que é e ingresamos, debíamos cruzar unos puentes, bueno de hecho eso aparentaba porque en realidad eran enormes tablas de maderas, no muy seguras para cruzar, así que con mucho cuidado nos dispusimos a hacerlo.

De un momento a otro vimos a un poblador cargando una dinamita frente a nosotros, antes de lanzárnosla Leon lo disparó, éste cayó al vacío y oímos una explosión abajo.

\- Chiaaa. - Murmuré asombrada mirando hacia el vacío.

\- Muévete, vamos. - Ordenó Kennedy y caminamos hasta llegar al otro lado y así abandonar aquel sector.

Minutos luego de haber caminado bastante, encontramos una casa e ingresamos a una habitación. Guardé mi pistola y eché un vistazo, no era muy amplia, podría decir que era un poco acogedora, había una cama, un armario, un estante con varios libros, hasta un escritorio y una ventana.

Pronto mi mirada se centró en un cuadro con la imagen de un hombre, era aquel hombre... el que pertenece a la secta de Los Iluminados, el mismo que ordenó a esos dos monjes y a los habitantes para que me siguieran.

\- Leon, este es el hombre, supongo que es el líder de Los Iluminados. - Comenté mientras le mostraba.

\- Mmm, tiene una cara aterradora. - Dijo.

\- Mira, hay algunos archivos. - Señalé mientras leía aquellos. En el documento decía algo sobre un parásito llamado "**Las Plagas**".

**_Considerando que los virus creados por la Corporación Umbrella, que destruía la mente y el cuerpo de las personas a través de mutaciones, produciendo necrosis en el cuerpo del ser huésped, Las Plagas, al ser un parásito, son más sutiles, vinculándose silenciosamente al sistema nervioso central de la víctima y tomando el control de su mente._**

**_Los humanos infectados con Las Plagas, al contrario que los zombies, mantienen la apariencia humana y la capacidad del habla, y parecen relativamente normales en apariencia. También conservan su inteligencia humana y capacidad para actuar colectivamente. Esto los hace mucho más peligrosos que otros organismos, ya que son silenciosos, inteligentes y bien organizados._**

**_Cuando las plagas múltiples se insertan en los ejércitos humanos, que causan el anfitrión de someterse a drásticas mutaciones físicas y más de sanguijuelas como en aspecto. Ellos son capaces de regenerar el cuerpo del huésped..._**

\- Wooow. - Murmuré mientras leía, cambié de página.

**_Las Plagas eran organismos parásitos muy antiguos que habitaban en una remota región de España hace muchos años, estos parásitos eran adorados por una secta religiosa llamada "Los Iluminados"; sin embargo, el primer caballero castellano de la región y gobernador de un castillo que quedaba en aquel lugar decidió erradicar las plagas por siempre y mandó a enterrarlas a todas en las antiguas minas del castillo y a asesinar a todos los líderes de la secta..._**

\- Las Plagas. - Dijo Leon pensando. - Nunca había oído sobre eso.

De pronto oímos un ruído en el piso de abajo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Pregunté mientras doblaba el archivo.

\- Averigüémoslo. - Dijo Leon tomando su pistola en mano.

Entonces guardé el archivo en la mochila y él abrió la puerta lentamente. Pude oír a unos aldeanos decir algo en español.

\- Hay un rumor que hay unos extranjeros entre nosotros. - Dijo uno.

\- Nuestro jefe se encargará de ellos. - Dijo otro. - Y si La Plaga es mucho mejor...

Nos adentramos al pasillo y repentinamente sentimos un paso detrás de nosotros, al girar nos dimos cuenta que era el mismo hombre barbudo. Este pelado nos tomó del cuello y nos elevó a una determinada altura que ni nuestros pies tocaban el suelo.

Leon y yo intentamos liberarnos pero era demasiado fuerte, además a él se le cayó su pistola y yo no había preparado la mía. Lección del día estar siempre armada cuando visito un pueblo extraño.

Luego de un instante aquel hombre nos miró a los ojos y nos dejó caer al suelo, Kennedy masajeó su cuello y se sentó sobre el suelo recuperando el oxígeno, sin embargo yo decidí acostarme por completo y dar un fuerte suspiro.

\- Parece que por vuestras venas corre nuestra misma sangre. - Habló el barbudo. Me recosté y lo miré. - A pesar de todo, vosotros sois unos extraños. - Continuó el grandulón. - Tengáis presente, sí resultáis molestos a nuestros ojos, las consecuencias serán graves.

Sentí escalofríos al oír aquella voz, era una amenaza o advertencia o cómo quieran llamarlo, pero ¿Por qué nos liberó? Pensé que ya era mi fin.

Aquel pelado ingresó al cuarto dónde habíamos estado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Misma sangre? - Preguntó el agente, poniéndose de pie, confundido recuperando el aire.

Yo, aún recostada sobre el suelo, lo miré tratando de entender a qué se refería, hasta que ví a Leon agarrar su pistola e ingresar a la habitación. ¿Acaso está drogado?

\- ¡Leon espera! - Exclamé levantándome.

Lo seguí y observé que fue golpeado por el barbudo, Kennedy cayó al suelo y su arma a otra parte, más lejos. Yo me quedé impactada, aquel sujeto con su enorme pie pisó al agente y éste no podía salirse.

\- ¡No! - Grité y el "pez gordo", como el español Luis Sera lo había llamado, giró a verme. Tragué saliva.

Se dispuso para atacarme, pero dos disparos llegaron a la espalda de este, a través de la ventana, parece que se enojó y decidió seguir a quién había emitido esos disparos. Saltó de la misma, rompiendo completamente el cristal y ya no lo he visto.

¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Quién habrá disparado? Quienquiera que sea le debemos la vida.

El norteamericano se levantó y agarró su pistola, yo me recosté por la puerta suspirando aliviada.

\- ¿Qué te fumaste? - Pregunté en español mirándolo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Bien, recientemente no estabas pensando, porque si estuvieras pensando no hubieras regresado aquí.

Leon solo me ignoró y miró a la ventana, yo rodé los ojos, era obvio lo drogaron.


	7. Capítulo 6

Mi acompañante recibió una llamada y contestó.

\- Leon, tengo una información que podría interesarte... - Oí la voz de una mujer.

\- Cuéntame. - Dijo el norteamericano, alejándose un poco de mí.

No logré entender mucho de la conversación, solo oí que hablaban de Los Iluminados y la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos.

\- Por cierto, hemos tenido un encontronazo con el mandamás del pueblo. Podría habernos matado, pero nos perdonó la vida... - Escuché a Leon decir. - No... está bien. No la dejaré, podría ser una testigo clave.

Lo último que oí me dejó pensando, ¿estaban hablando de mí?. Creo que soy un estorbo para su misión y podría terminar arruinándolo todo... Rayos, me pregunto cómo habrá llegado hasta el presidente.

\- Entendido. - Dijo para finalizar la llamada y se acercó a mí.

Le dediqué una media sonrisa y suspiré.

-Leon ¿Cómo conseguiste ésta misión? - Pregunté curiosa.

Él me miró un breve tiempo, suspiró y me comentó.

-Recibí una formación especial a través de una organización secreta que trabajaba bajo el control directo del presidente. Yo debía asumir la responsabilidad de proteger a la nueva familia presidencial. Fue justo antes de asumir mis deberes de proteger a su hija, cuando fue secuestrada. - Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de donde el barbudo saltó.- Esa es la última razón por la que estoy en esta parte rural y solitaria de Europa. Según nuestra inteligencia, hay información confiable sobre un avistamiento de una chica que se parece mucho a la hija del presidente. Al parecer, ella está siendo retenida por algún grupo no identificado de personas. - Se dedicó a mirar el suelo. - ¿Quién habría imaginado que mi primer trabajo serìa una misión de rescate?

Yo me quedé pensando, que mala racha por aquel hombre, supongo.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? - Cuestioné mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

\- Porque soy un sobreviviente del incidente de Raccoon City, supongo. - Me miró.

Entonces decidí dejar el tema a un lado para seguir nuestro camino.

\- ¿Qué hay de tí? - Me preguntó caminábamos.- Tú sabes más de mí que yo de tí.

-Soy sólo una estudiante de intercambio, hija única, mi padre era un cazador, ya lo sabes, mi mamá era enfermera y el resto de mi familia trabaja en la agricultura, les gusta la naturaleza, pero yo soy diferente, me gusta el mundo tecnológico. - Observaba a mi entorno mientras caminaba. - Practiqué fútbol, krav maga y parkour. ¿Qué más te digo? ¿Qué me gusta el baloncesto y prefiero Los Ángeles Lakers que Miami Heat? - Dije lo último sonando sarcástica y él solo levantó una ceja.

-Interesante.- Fue lo único que comentó.

Llegamos a la orilla de un río y vimos a dos aldeanos en una lancha que se detuvieron a mitad de camino, no podía observar bien cual era el motivo de la parada, pero Leon con sus binoculares echó un vistazo.

\- Mierda, no - Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? - Pregunté intrigada.

Me entregó sus binoculares y pude ver que aquellos dos hombres estaban levantando el cuerpo de otro, noté que vestía con uniforme policial, debe ser otro compañero del agente. Lo lanzaron al río y los aldeanos volvieron a nuestra dirección. Nos ocultamos detrás de unas enormes rocas, hasta que los dos hombres se alejaron.

\- Tenemos que rescatarlo. - Dije y caminé con la intención de subir a la lancha.

Cuando de pronto sentimos unos pequeños temblores, pensé que era terremoto hasta que ví a un enorme monstruo marino saliendo del agua y llevando a su boca el cuerpo del policía, lo tragó entero.

-¡Jaaaicuee flauta! - Exclamé boquiabierta.

Leon y yo miramos la escena sorprendidos. La criatura regresó al agua. Mi corazón latía a mil revoluciones por hora. Nunca en mi vida había visto alguna cosa así.

\- ¿Qué...hacemos...ahora? - Pregunté aún atónita por lo que acababa de ver.

\- Tenemos que cruzar al otro lado del río.- Dijo firmemente el rubio.

\- ¿Estás loco? - Cuestioné y él me entregó el mapa, le eché un vistazo y sí, tenía razón, todo por salvar a la hija del presidente.

Solamente suspiré. En este caso peferiría haber muerto desangrada.

\- ¡Vamos, sube! - Dijo ya dentro de la lancha.

-Ima-imagina si soy devorada por esa cosa, no-no creo que esté preparada para vivir dentro de un monstruo marino como Jonás, todavía tengo pecados por cometer. - Tartamudeé asustada.

Con mi corazón en la boca subí a la lancha. Respiré profundo y nos dirigimos al río, nuestro objetivo era cruzar para el otro lado.

Todo parecía tranquilo, aunque pude ver el rostro de Leon, se lo notaba muy nervioso. ¿Pero quién demonios no estaría así? Joder, yo me estaba comiendo las uñas y rezando para que esa cosa no nos devorara.

Desafortunadamente, en el camino se nos apareció aquella criatura marina, nos empujó por debajo de la lancha y caímos al agua.

Yo trataba de ponerme a flote con todas mis fuerzas, la mochila que llevaba en mi espalda era pesada, estaba por ahogarme, pero el agente me dió una mano, me quitó la mochila y nadó lo más rápido posible. Yo me quedé manteniéndome a flote, mirando a mi alrededor y pronto logré ver al monstruo que se dirigía hacia mí.

Nadé, desesperadamente, por detrás de Leon, tiró la mochila en la lancha que, afortunadamente, no le había ocurrido ninguna rotura. Subió y me ayudó a ponerme a salvo.

Me recosté en un costado, pero pronto puse mi cabeza fuera de la lancha y vomité, había tragado agua que apestaba.

\- Laura ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó Leon, mientras me tocaba el hombro.

\- S-sí... - Tosí un poco hasta recuperarme y solo asentí. - Gracias.

Observé todo el río, al parecer la criatura marina había desaparecido bajo el agua. No tardamos en darnos cuenta que el ancla había caído, cuando el rubio iba a subirla, se atoró. Ambos nos miramos intrigados.

De pronto vimos las cadenas del ancla estirarse.

\- Mierda, ¡sujétate! - Exclamó Leon.

Sentimos la lancha moverse, al parecer el ancla había quedado atorado por aquel monstruo y fuimos arrastrados. Tuve tanto miedo que comencé a gritar. Estaba en pánico.

Con mi adrenalina al límite ví tres arpones en una esquina, medio cubiertos por una carpa negra. Cuando la lancha se detuvo sólo pude oír a mi acompañante maldecir, me puse de pie y ví que el monstruo se estaba acercando a muestra dirección. Leon intentaba arrancar el motor de la lancha, pero no parecía funcionar. Entonces agarré uno de los arpones y se lo lancé a aquella criatura, le había acertado en su cabeza y se alejó.

Kennedy me miró sorprendido, entonces él se puso de pie y agarró otro arpón, esperó a que esa cosa regresara y al volver lo clavó en el cuello.

-Le bloqueaste sus branquias. - Dije en español pero él no me entendió. - Tírale en la boca.

Leon preparó el último arpón y apuntó, lo lanzó justo cuando el monstruo abrió su boca, este comenzó a perder mucha sangre y a ahogarse en las profundidades.

\- ¡Yeah! ¡Muere hijo de perra! - Exclamé victoriosa.

Lo que no habíamos notado era que el ancla, que se había atorado por esa criatura, se rompió de la lancha y la cuerda se enredó por mi pie, motivo por la cual me arrastró.

\- ¡No, no, mierda! - Exclamé desesperada.

Antes de caer al agua, el norteamericano me sujetó, quitó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la cuerda hasta dejarme libre, nos habíamos acostado en la superficie de la lancha y suspiramos aliviados.

\- Gracias. - Murmuré y me senté en una esquina de la lancha.

\- Parece que por fin pudiste darte un baño ¿Ah? - Comentó el agente quién se recostó en la otra esquina.

\- Igual que tú ¿No? - Levanté mi ceja mirándolo. Y él solo negó para luego salpicarme un poco de agua y poner en marcha la lancha. - ¡Hey! - Exclamé e hice lo mismo pero ya ni se molestó.

Luego de eso, habíamos llegado al otro lado del río, nos bajamos de aquella máquina y me coloqué la mochila en la espalda. De pronto él comenzó a sentirse mal. Logré ver que tosió sangre y se retorcía de dolor presionando su abdomen.

\- Leon, ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté preocupada.

Lo sujeté para que no cayera al suelo, se lo notaba muy débil. ¿Pero cómo? Hace un rato estaba bien.

Observé una pequeña casa y decidí ingresar en ella, Kennedy se recostó por la pared mientras yo verificaba mi entorno con la pistola y cerré la puerta, repentinamente el rubio cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Rayos, agente. - Murmuré y me arrodillé a verificar su estado.

Tomé su pulso, aún estaba vivo, respiré aliviada aunque eso aún no me quitaba la preocupación. De pronto sentí que alguien apuntó una pistola a mi cabeza.

-No te muevas - Me dijo en español, esa voz me sonaba.

-¿Pamela? - Pregunté y me dí la vuelta.

-Dije que no te movieras rulita.

Yo me reí, ella me miró seriamente y levantó una ceja.

-Conozco esa expresión. - Dije levantándome mientras guardaba mi pistola. - ¡Pamela no! - Exclamé pero ya fue tarde, me dió uno de sus diabéticos abrazos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Leon Kennedy aún continuaba inconsciente y Pamela me había ayudado a levantarlo para acostarlo en una cama de madera que había en la casa, no muy cómoda pero era mejor que dejarlo en el suelo.

Me quedé de pie mirando el cuerpo del agente. Aún no podía creer que hasta aquí habíamos llegado, no podía creer que yo aún siguiera con vida. Esto es increíble, es como un maldito sueño.

De pronto me mareé y sentí como si algo caminara dentro de mi pecho y mi abdomen. Chillé de dolor y tosí, rayos, era sangre. Pamela justo se puso a lado mío y me sujetó.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupada.

\- Sí. - Contesté con una voz un poco ronca.

Salí corriendo afuera de la casa y vomité sangre.

\- No estás bien. - Interrumpió Pamela que fue a mi auxilio y me entregó una botellita de agua.

\- Gracias. - Me limité a decir y comencé a beberlo. - ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo aquí señorita? - Pregunté con mi tono muy peculiar y con una media sonrisa.

\- Vine de vacaciones señorita ¿Y usted? - Dijo siguiendo el juego y sólo sonreí, pasaron mucho tiempo desde que no la veía.

\- Igual, pero no te ví con los demás turistas ¿Hace cuánto estás por acá?

\- La verdad que vine con Richard...

\- Ooopaaa. - Interrumpí con mi mirada pervertida.

\- Él murió. - Al decir esto me impacté.

\- Lo siento ¿Cómo?

\- Esos españoles nos atacaron, Richard se creyó del héroe y lo mataron por idiota. - Lo dijo fríamente y yo me quedé congelada.

\- ¿No deberías llorar o algo así? - Traté de entender sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Vos decís? Ya no quiero deprimirme ahora que estás conmigo me siento mejor.

\- Por cierto no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- Oh, lo siento señorita, estoy hace un mes.

\- ¿Qué? - Me impacté.- Y aún estás viva.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que me iba a rendir y morir ya? No rulita, por suerte esta casa tenía algunas comodidades y algo para comer, pero ya se están agotando.

\- ¿Y de dónde quitaste ésa pistola? - Cuestioné al ver que tenía el arma colgada por la cintura.

\- Siempre la llevo conmigo, mi papá dice que es para mi seguridad.

\- Oh claro, él es policía, y yo pensaba que ninguna cucaracha podías matar.

\- Sos una perra. - Me dijo mostrando su dedo del medio.

\- Y así me querés. - Sonreí y ella rodó sus ojos.- No hagas eso, te quedarás bizca.

\- Sí claro, como sea ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Y ¿Quién es tu extraño acompañante que está inconsciente en la cama? - Me interrogó.

\- Es un chico emo que encontré por ahí. - Contesté sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Ruli, decime. - Insistió.

\- Me. - Dije divertida y ella me miró muy enojada. - Okay, te cuento. Hace unos días vine de vacaciones y hay una secta satánica, diría yo, que se llama "Los Iluminados", estoy segura que ellos son los culpables de todo. Que ellos controlan a los aldeanos de la zona. Un tal Osmund Saddler es el causante de todo. Mira. - Comenté mientras quité de la mochila el archivo y se lo entregué a mi amiga.

Ella comenzó a leerlo, mientras yo decidí mirar mi entorno. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

\- Ésto puede servirnos como evidencia de todos los asesinatos. - Dijo Pamela al terminar de leerlo. Me devolvió el archivo y yo lo guardé en la mochila. - ¿Qué más? - Me preguntó.

\- Bueno, ellos tienen a mi tío, y los aldeanos mataron a los turistas que vinieron con nosotros y también a mis padres. - Dije lo último en un murmuro.

\- Lo siento rulis. - Me dijo y se acercó a mí.

\- ¡Aléjate satanás! No quiero tus abrazos, por favor. - Bromeé para evitar deprimirme, ella solamente rió y dió un paso atrás.

\- ¿Y qué hay con el chico emo? - Cuestionó nuevamente.

\- Bueno respecto a ése tipo...Yo logré escapar de la aldea o eso pensé hasta que pisé una estúpida trampa que me lesionó el pie, como ves. - Le señalé mi herida. - Él me asistió, es una clase de agente que trabaja para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y vino a esta zona para rescatar a la hija del presidente, por lo visto la secuestraron.

\- ¿No me estás mintiendo? - Me preguntó incrédula.

\- No. - Contesté mirándola a los ojos. - Por cierto habla inglés y no entiende bien el español, así que menos el guaraní.

\- Ay no, va a ser un dolor de cabeza. - Añadió mi amiga mientras se posaba una mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Para vos nomás. - Dije.

\- Maldita, sabes inglés.

\- No te preocupes, te puedo traducir.

Dicho esto entramos de vuelta a la casa, el sol estaba ocultándose. Dejé la mochila en un costado de la cama. Luego Pamela me dió una lata de choclo, y con todo el hambre que tenía me lo tuve que comer.

\- ¿Así que ahora vas a ir con él? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Espera, ¿Te estás poniendo celosa? - La miré curiosa.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no ruli. Solamente intento protegerte, no me cae bien ese tipo.

\- Bueno, mami. - Bromeé. - Ja, puedes venir con nosotros.

\- ¿No deberías preguntárselo primero?

\- No me importa, tenemos que salir de éste infierno a como sea. Si no es con él, lo haremos las dos juntas. - Dejé la lata vacía sobre la mesa. - Pamela, no puedes quedarte aquí. Tenemos que avanzar, debe haber una salida.

De repente fuimos interrumpidas por un sonido, parecía una llamada telefónica. Me acerqué a Leon, quité de su bolsillo su celular y ví que decía "Videocall- Hunnigan" era una videollamada.

\- ¿Vas a atender? - Preguntó mi amiga.

\- Ehh, sí. - Dije dudosa y atendí la videollamada, pude ver el rostro de la tal Hunnigan. - Ahh... ¿Hola?

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó la chica en inglés un poco a la defensiva. - ¿Dónde está Leon?

\- Lo siento, soy Laura López. Supongo que Leon te habló de mí. Él está inconsciente. - Dije en su idioma.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé, estaba bien hasta que repentinamente se desmayó. Pero no te preocupes, estoy cuidando de él. Se parece a la bella durmiente. - Dije mientras le mostraba desde el celular a donde Leon, Hunnigan solamente hizo una mueca.

\- Okay, avísale que me llame cuando despierte. - Dijo Hunnigan.

\- Entendido, pero espera, Hunnigan. - Interrumpí.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Hay posibilidades de que salgamos vivos de aquí?

\- No te preocupes, el agente Kennedy es uno de los mejores entrenados en la agencia, si él prometió llevarte consigo, entonces estás en buenas manos. - Al oír esto me quedé un poco desconcertada y se finalizó la videollamada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Me preguntó Pamela con su expresión perdida.

\- Es un contacto de aquel rubio, quiere que le avise cuando despierte para que le devuelva la llamada, o en este caso, videollamada. - Expliqué.

\- Okay. - Dijo mi amiga

Entonces miré el teléfono que tenía en mi mano. ¿Debe tener algo importante? Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero yo no soy un gato, así que.

Me aparté un poco de mi amiga y me dispuse a infiltrarme en el celular de Leon hasta que oí que alguien aclaró su garganta detrás mío, giré y era él. Ay, ay, ay, creo que ahora me siento como el gato.

\- Hola. - Sonreí inocente.

Él me mostró su mano para que le devolviera lo que le pertenecía, así que se lo devolví.

\- Hunnigan quiere que le regreses la llamada. - Le avisé en inglés.

\- Okay, y ¡wow!, ya oscureció, ¿Cuántas horas he estado inconsciente? - Preguntó.

\- Ehhh, no lo sé, alrededor de tres horas tal vez.

\- Finalmente despertó. - Interrumpió Pamela.

\- Ajá. - Me limité a decir.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Interrogó Leon y mi amiga me miró.

\- Ella es mi amiga. - Interrumpí. - Su nombre es Pamela, ella solo habla español.

\- Mmm, okay. - Comentó Leon.- Mi nombre es Leon Kennedy. - Se presentó mirando a mi amiga y ambos se estrecharon las manos, a Pamela le pareció muy raro, se lo notaba en su rostro.

\- Quiero que ella venga con nosotros, su padre es un policía y ella es una experta en, ya tu sabes, pelear y todo eso. - Le expliqué.

\- Está genial, tenemos que irnos a la iglesia, pero antes haré una llamada. - Dijo Leon para luego salir de la casa.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Pamela.

\- Nos acompañarás. - Sonreí. - Nos vamos a ir a una iglesia, por lo que parece ahí está la hija del presidente y probablemente mi tío.

\- ¿Iglesia? Espera...¿qué? - Cuestionó mi amiga bastante confundida.

\- La hija del presidente, si queremos salir vivas de aquí, vamos a acompañarlo y a ayudarlo en su misión, al menos que conozcas otra forma de salir de este maldito pueblo.

\- Ya está. - Dijo sin discutir. Por lo visto no tenía otra idea.

El norteamericano ingresó de nuevo a la casa, se sentó en una silla y apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa suspirando, parece que estaba algo agotado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunté. Yo estaba parada y apoyada por un mueble mirando hacia el techo.

\- Estaré bien. ¿Y tú? - Contestó.

\- Mejorando. - Respondí.

En eso mi amiga se acercó, se sentó en frente de Leon dejando dos latas de choclo, abiertas, sobre la mesa, de las cuales uno se lo dió a él con una cucharita.

\- Tienes que alimentarte un poco, para recuperar energía. - Lo interrumpí antes de que dijera palabra alguna y me miró sospechando. - No le pusimos droga ni veneno ni nada por el estilo, así que no te preocupes. - Dije y él dirigió su mirada hacia Pamela quien ya estaba comiendo la suya.

\- Gracias. - Dijo y procedió a comer. - ¿No comerás? - Me preguntó.

\- Ya comí, no te preocupes. - Contesté y él simplemente siguió comiendo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Nos habíamos preparado para continuar adelante. En serio ¿Por qué de noche? Me daba miedo.

En fin, el agente me explicó un poco del plan y yo se lo tuve que traducir a mi amiga. En general, encontrar a Ashley Graham, la hija del Presidente de los Estados Unidos y esperar la evacuación.

En un momento me senté en la cama para cambiar el vendaje de mi pierna. Luego nos equipamos con nuestras respectivas armas y otras cosas de las cuales me pareció muy extraño que, luego de lo ocurrido en el río, nuestros audífonos aún funcionaran, ahora que lo pienso, también el teléfono de Leon...bueno, supongo que son a prueba de agua.

Nos fijamos en llevar lo necesario y me coloqué la mochila, llevábamos unas linternas y listo, estábamos preparados para esta aventura nocturna.

Nos dirigimos a un camino rocoso. En un costado apareció un hombre, los tres nos alarmamos y lo apuntamos con nuestras pistolas. Caminaba lentamente hacia nuestra dirección hasta que hizo un movimiento raro con la cabeza y esta le estalló.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Preguntó Leon.

Aquél hombre continuaba de pie y sin cabeza, pero algo apareció en lugar de la misma, una especie de tentáculos con cuchillas. Retrocedimos unos pasos hasta que esa cosa nos atacó con eso que reemplazaba su cabeza, los tres lo disparamos y acabamos con él.

Mucha sangre se desparramó por la superficie, era algo verdaderamente asqueroso. Bajé mi arma y me acerqué a checarlo.

\- ¿Qué era esa cosa? - Cuestionó Pamela.

\- No sé Pamelita, pero esto va más allá de mis conocimientos.

\- Parece que esto es lo que hace Las Plagas. - Interrumpió el rubio. - Mejor sigamos. - Ordenó.

Los tres comenzamos a trotar para avanzar más rápido. Nuestro camino para rescatar a Ashley era muy largo. En ocasiones, tuve que caminar porque la mochila era pesada, así que Leon decidió quitármela para cargarlo consigo.

Por una parte aparecieron más de esos aldeanos y en serio les explotaba la cabeza a algunos, creo que el agente tenía razón, parecía una mutación o algo por el estilo. No teníamos otra opción más que correr y a veces los disparábamos.

Logramos alejarnos de ellos hasta que cruzamos una sección donde no había nada más que tres chozas y graznidos provenientes de un grupo de cuervos que estaban sobre volando esa zona. De pronto unas rejas hechas por duros troncos cerraron todo camino posible de escape impidiendo así proseguir nuestra expedición.

Los tres nos pusimos en alerta, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al oír un ruído proveniente de una enome puerta que estaba cerrada.

Nos fijamos que un aldeano jaló de una palanca y esa enorme puerta se abrió lentamente. Otros habitantes aparecieron de esa puerta, empujando varias cuerdas con mucha fuerza, se los notaban muy apurados.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! - Decían.

\- ¡Usa los músculos!

\- ¡Rápido apúrense!

Nosotros nos quedamos perplejos viendo que era lo que estaban haciendo. Oímos unos aterradores rugidos. Si yo tuviera problemas cardíacos hace rato me hubiera dado un ataque del corazón.

Las cuerdas se les fueron de las manos y de aquella enorme puerta salió libre un gigante, parecía un ogro, era bastante feo. Comenzó a matar a cada uno de los aldeanos, los pisaba y los aplastaba con su puño. Eso fue como una masacre en vivo. De pronto nos atacó con su brazo, el rubio hizo un backflip esquivando el ataque, Pamela se tiró para atrás y yo simplemente me lancé al suelo.

Luego mi amiga me ayudó a ponerme de pie, atenta como siempre. Nos alejamos un poco de aquel monstruo, nos sentíamos acorralados hasta que oímos el aullido de un perro.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Es ése perro! - Exclamó Leon con un tono esperanzado.

El perro llegó hasta donde estábamos y comenzó a distraer a aquella cosa.

Kennedy quitó la TMP de la mochila y se puso a disparar al gigante. Mi amiga decidió apoyarlo también, ambos disparaban. Sin embargo, yo me quedé congelada, sin hacer nada, pero cuando iba a realizar un disparo nos atacó, tomó una enorme roca y lo lanzó a nuestra dirección pero afortunadamente logramos esquivarla.

Cuando nos pusimos de pie vimos que aquel monstruo aplastó al perro.

\- ¡No! - Gritó Leon y con toda la rabia del mundo comenzó a disparar a aquella cosa.

Pamela y yo nos miramos como "¿A éste que le pasa?"

Nos fijamos que del cuello del gigante salía una cosa rara, y éste se apretaba la cabeza de dolor. El agente norteamericano pensó rápido y corrió para luego saltar por el hombro de aquel monstruo hasta llegar por su enorme nuca, tomó su cuchillo y lo apuñaló varias veces.

La bestia emitió un rugido debido al daño y echó a Leon pero este se mantuvo de pie, parecía un acróbata. Aquella cosa perdió el equilibrio y cayó, aparentemente, muerto al suelo causando un pequeño temblor en el terreno. Mi amiga y yo miramos boquiabiertas al rubio.

\- Woow. - Fue lo único que dije tratando de entrar en mí misma.

\- Pobre perro. - Dijo Pamela mirando las partes del animal.

\- Sí. - Comenté aún impactada.

\- ¡Nde! Ya terminó. - Me sacudió mi amiga.

Repentinamente reaccioné al ver que las rejas se abrieron automáticamente, cosa que me pareció bastante rara. Así que continuamos nuestro camino.

Habíamos cruzado unos puentes y a lo lejos pude ver la iglesia. Me alegré mucho y ansiosa me adelanté apresurando mis pasos, trotando en cierto momento, pero algo me detuvo. Un lobo se puso en medio del camino y gruñía mirándome, yo maldije en un murmuro.

Decidí retroceder unos pasos lentos, pero el animal corrió a mi dirección y se lanzó sobre mí intentando morderme, pero logré dispararlo dos veces, lo eché a un lado. Me puse de pie y Pamela y Leon me alcanzaron.

Pronto ese lobo se levantó y de su lomo salieron unos tentáculos.

\- Las Plagas. - Oí decir al agente enfadado.

Kennedy dió unos pasos adelante y lo disparó con la TMP hasta matarlo, pero llegaron más de ellos y, entonces, mi amiga y yo decidimos disparar contra esas criaturas hasta acabar con sus existencias. Seguidamente recargamos nuestras armas y llegamos a la ubicación.

Ingresamos en la iglesia, no había nadie adentro. ¿Dónde podría estar la chica? ¿Mi tío estará aquí?

Leon se dirigió a una parte donde había una escalera y lo seguimos. Estando en el segundo piso pudimos ver un enorme retrato de Osmund Saddler, pero no había otro camino para avanzar.

\- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó Pamela.

\- No sé. - Contesté.

Kennedy no había dicho palabra alguna y se fijó que había una enorme lámpara compuesta por velas en el centro y saltó sobre ella para dar un movimiento e impulsarse al otro lado.

\- ¿Tenemos que saltar? - Me preguntó mi amiga.

Yo simplemente sonreí, a mi me encanta saltar, así que no tuve inconveniente, pese al problema de mi pierna, pero que ya estaba curándose, conseguí cruzar al otro lado. Sin embargo Pamela dudó un poco pero logró pasar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - Pregunté a Leon.

\- Hay una puerta en el pasillo pero una reja de acero nos impide cruzar hasta ella. - El rubio se quedó pensando un breve momento.

\- ¿Qué es ésto? - Interrumpió Pamela tocando unos botones en una máquina que había en una esquina.

Unos reflectores se encendieron, eran de tres colores diferentes; rojo, verde y azul. Estos llevaban ciertas marcas.

\- Bien hecho. - Comentó Leon para luego acercarse a la máquina.

Pamela miró extrañada y decidió cederle el lugar a nuestro acompañante norteamericano. Él intentó encontrar algún patrón en esas marcas mientras presionaba los botones.

Mi amiga y yo echamos un vistazo a nuestro alrededor.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo me parece muy significativo de este lugar? - Cuestionó ella.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunté.

\- El símbolo, es algo muy peculiar. - Comentó

Entonces me quedé mirando como el agente trataba de encontrar alguna conexión entre esos colores y yo sonreí.

\- Eres una genia, Pamela. - La felicité.

Sugerí a Leon que intentara con unir esos colores como la forma del símbolo de Los Iluminados y así fue como la reja de acero se abrió.

\- De nada. - Dijo mi amiga con su tono sarcástico.

Leon guardó la TMP en la mochila y preparó su pistola. Nos dirigimos a aquella puerta. Kennedy la abrió y entramos apuntando nuestras armas por todas partes, encontramos a una chica rubia, muy joven, de unos 20 años aproximadamente.

\- ¡Ashley! - Exclamó el rubio y bajó su arma.

\- ¡Aléjate! - Gritó la chica en inglés y lanzó un palo de madera a Leon.

Pamela y yo nos miramos y estallamos a carcajadas, sobretodo por su voz de niña chillona, así que guardamos nuestras pistolas. El agente nos miró seriamente y decidimos reírnos en un susurro pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que la niña chillona estaba bastante asustada, así que mi amiga y yo nos calmamos.

\- ¡Hey! Tranquila - Dijo el rubio mirando a Ashley.

\- ¡No! ¡Aléjate! - Gritó la chica aferrándose a un barril.

\- Tranquila. Todo estará bien. - Decía el rubio tratando de ganarse la confianza de la chica. - Mi nombre es Leon. Fui enviado bajo las órdenes del presidente para rescatarte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? - Preguntó la rubia algo asombrada.

\- Así es. - Comentó Leon agachándose a su altura.- Y tengo que quitarte de aquí. Ahora ven conmigo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, el rubio se dispuso a hacer una llamada y la chillona se quedó mirándonos. Yo le dí una mirada a ella, fruncí mis labios tratando de no reír y le dediqué una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Pamela no soportaba que mantuviera su mirada sobre nosotras sin decirnos alguna palabra.

\- Ya me cansé, di algo por lo menos un "Hello" - Dijo mi amiga en español pero la rubia no la entendió y yo me reí a carcajadas.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - Interrogó la hija del presidente. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?

\- Disculpe señorita, mi amiga no habla inglés. Yo soy Laura y ella es Pamela, somos paraguayas. Y estamos aquí solo para huir de aquellos aldeanos dementes. - Le expliqué y ella lo entendió.

\- Un gusto conocerlas, mi nombre es Ashley Graham y soy...

\- La hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos. - La interrumpí.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo supiste eso?

\- Bien... Yo no soy tan estúpida para arriesgar mi vida por cualquiera, después de todo no vine por ti o por él, mi amiga y yo solamente queremos salir de éste infierno, pero podemos tener un poco de compasión por tí a cambio de una buena recompensa de tu papi.

\- ¿Me estás chantajeando? - Preguntó la rubia a la defensiva y yo solamente levanté un lado de mi ceja y miré para otra parte ignorándola. - Eres una...

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Interrumpió Leon.

\- Nada rubia, la chillona de tu misión es una buena compañía. - Dije para luego mirar a Ashley y sonreír.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Preguntó ella un poco enojada y yo solté una leve carcajada.

Entonces, cansada, recosté mi espalda por la pared y pronto mi ánimos cayeron en picadas, suspiré frustrada.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - Me preguntó Pamela, preocupada.

\- Aquí es dónde raptaron a mi tío, yo esperaba encontrarlo con ella. - Comenté triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Ashley preocupada.

Leon solo miró algo apenado.

\- Ashley, a parte de tí ¿has visto a alguien más secuestrado por aquí? - Preguntó el agente.

\- No, me dejaron sóla aquí ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Olvídenlo, debe ser muy tarde... - Interrumpí pensando lo peor.

\- Laura... - Leon iba a decir algo, pero lo interrumpí.

\- Ahora tenemos una misión, ¿no es así agente? - Dije un poco nerviosa con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

Pude ver como todos me miraban apenados. Yo respiré profundamente y me puse firme.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - Miré a Leon.

\- Hay otro sendero para salir del pueblo, enviarán un helicóptero más allá de ahí para recogernos. - Contestó. - Pero mira, Laura, podríamos ver la forma de...

\- Solo hay que dejarlo ir, ¿vale? - Lo interrumpí y él comprendió mi decisión.


	10. Capítulo 9

Los dos norteamericanos salieron de la habitación donde estábamos y mi amiga y yo los seguimos por atrás.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me preguntó Pamela.

\- Sí, sí. - Contesté.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, estaré bien. - Le dediqué una media sonrisa.

Llegamos al primer piso y cuando íbamos a salir alguien nos interrumpió.

\- La chica se vendrá conmigo. - Oímos decirlo en inglés.

Esa voz, tenía que ser él. Los cuatro dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia esa persona. Era un hombre alto, delgado y con un rostro medio deforme, vistiendo una túnica morada que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Esta túnica tenía un estampado de rombos con la insignia de los iluminados en el pecho, un cinturón y una capa.

Llevaba consigo un cetro muy peculiar, con una especie de insecto en la punta, según el archivo debe ser La Plaga, con la que controla a los demás habitantes o portadores del parásito.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó Leon.

\- Si te empeñas, mi nombre es Osmund Saddler, el maestro de esta... comunidad religiosa. - Respondió él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Cuestionó Leon a la defensiva, poniendo a Ashley detrás suyo.

\- Demostrar al mundo entero nuestro increíble poder por supuesto. Los Estados Unidos dejará de patrullar el mundo de una vez por todas. Y por eso hemos secuestrado a la hija del Presidente, para compartir con ella nuestro don y luego... enviarla de vuelta a casa.

\- No. - Murmuró Ashley y yo la miré intrigada. - Leon... Creo que me inyectaron algo en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que la hiciste? - Interrogó el agente muy enojado.

\- Solo la hemos inoculado un pequeño regalito. ¡Oh!, desde luego, cuando regrese a los brazos de su padre será una fiesta de mil demonios. - Explicó Saddler y soltó una risa maligna. - Pero antes de que eso ocurra, negociaré con el Presidente para sacarle algún... donativo. Lo creas o no, requiere una gran cantidad de dinero para mantener esta iglesia en pie. - Dijo mirando el símbolo de su secta.

Yo estaba muy preocupada por lo que acababa de oír, a Leon se lo veía muy furioso.

\- La fe y el dinero no te conducirán a ninguna parte, Saddler. - Comentó el agente.

\- Oh, creo que olvidé decirte que te dimos el mismo regalo a ti y a esa chica. - Dijo lo último apuntándome con su dedo.

Leon y yo nos miramos mutuamente, estábamos un poco confundidos, pero él captó algo.

\- Cuando estábamos inconscientes. - Murmuró.

\- Maldito pendejo español. - Susurré, pensando que él podría estar trabajando con ellos.

\- Oh, deseo de corazón que apreciéis nuestro pequeño pero especial obsequio. Cuando los huevos eclosionen, os convertiréis en mis marionetas. Haréis lo que yo diga, sin poder oponeros. Tendré un control total sobre vuestras mentes. ¿No creéis que esta es una manera revolucionaria de propagar mi fe? - Continuó Saddler.

\- Suena más como una invasión alienígena. Creo yo. - Contestó Leon.

De pronto dos hombres con ballestas ingresaron a la iglesia desde la puerta principal y nos apuntaron con sus armas. Los cuatro nos giramos a verlos.

\- Estamos fritos. - Susurré.

Leon miró a un costado y rápidamente tomó de la mano a Ashley para estirarla y huir. Los dos monjes dispararon sus ballestas contra ellos, pero lograron esquivar y saltaron rompiendo un ventanal.

Pamela y yo nos quedamos dentro de la iglesia, ambas quitamos rápidamente nuestras pistolas y disparamos contra los dos iluminados.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Corre! - Grité mientras huía y junto a mi amiga saltamos del ventanal donde los dos norteamericanos habían saltado. - Carajo. - Murmuré.

Los cristales rotos me hicieron un pequeño corte superficial en el brazo. Por suerte la caída no me afectó mucho la pierna.

Ví que el agente ayudó a la chillona a ponerse de pie y luego Pamela se acercó a él empujándolo muy enojada. Yo me puse de pie para ver que ocurría, Ashley se asustó.

\- ¿Qué mierda es tu problema imbécil? - Preguntó Pamela. - Casi hiciste que nos mataran ahí adentro.

Kennedy solo se mantenía en silencio, teniendo en cuenta que mi amiga era de la misma estatura que Leon, ella lo miraba directo a los ojos, cara a cara. Era aterrador ver a mi amiga con toda su furia. La confrontación de miradas duro unos pocos segundos porque Pamela decidió alejarse de él y se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó y yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Al salir de la iglesia, nos emcontramos con casi todos los aldeanos parados mirando a nuestra dirección, tenían antorchas y cargaban consigo diferentes clases de herramientas como armas.

El agente se percaptó de una carreta lleno de barriles, le disparó unos cuántos balazos y esta explotó, dejándonos un camino libre de los habitantes.

Nos pusimos a correr para huir del sitio y llegar lo más rápido posible al punto de extracción.

Luego de unas cuantas confrontaciones contra los aldeanos que encontrábamos en el camino, íbamos a cruzar un puente, Leon recibió una videollamada y no se lo notaba muy feliz por aquello.

\- ¡Maldición! - Susurró luego de haber terminado de hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Interrumpí.

\- Malas noticias. - Contestó. - Perdieron contacto con el helicóptero. Algo debió derribarlo.

\- Rayos. - Murmuré.

\- Enviarán otro, mientras tanto tenemos que ir al punto de extracción. - Explicó.

\- Bueno. - Dije un poco desanimada y luego se lo expliqué a Pamela.

Habíamos pasado el puente hasta que nos fijamos que había una cabaña y dos enormes puertas de accesos por unos costados.

Fue cuando comenzaron a llegar un grupo de aldeanos con antorchas y "armas", ingresaron por las puertas y cruzaban del otro lado del puente. Nos estaban acorralando.

\- ¡Agárrenlo! - Gritaban.

\- ¡No dejen que se escapen!

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Leon? - Preguntó Ashley asustada.

\- Odio decirlo, pero estamos bien atrapados. ¡Rápido, en esa cabaña! - Dijo él señalando la cabaña.

Corrimos para adentrarnos en aquel lugar y el hombre cerró la puerta apoyándose sobre ella.

\- Leon. - Dijo alguien llamando la atención de todos.

Era el español, lanzó un palo de madera al agente para poder trancar la puerta.

\- Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿eh? - Comentó Luis. - Bueno, veo que el Presidente ha equipado a su hija con... buenos misiles.

Yo lo miré muy enojada, era un pervertido total ese pendejo.

\- ¡Qué grosero! Y no creo que haya nada relevante con mi figura o mi posición social. ¿Quién eres? - Interrogó Ashley a la defensiva, esta vez no me reí porque el español se pasó los límites.

\- Jo Jo, perdóneme su alteza. ¿Quizá la señorita debería presentarse antes de preguntarle a alguien su nombre? - Dijo Sera con un tono arrogante.

\- Su nombre es Ashley Graham, la hija del Presidente. - Contestó ella tratando de sonar ruda.

\- ¿Ella está...? Bien, ya sabes. - Preguntó mientras miraba al agente.

\- No te preocupes, ella está bien. - Contestó Leon mientras se aseguraba que el sitio estuviera resguardado.

\- Ehh, no importa, de todas formas, uno presenta ciertos síntomas antes de convertirse en uno de ellos. - Comentó el español caminando y miró a Pamela de pies a cabeza. - y ¿tú quién eres princesa hermosa?

Seguidamente decidí empujarlo contra la pared y tomarlo de su camisa.

\- Cierra tu pico pendejo. - Se lo dije en español entre dientes y con una mirada amenazadora. - ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Oh, tranquila cariño, ¿Qué opinas si te invito una cena y te explico todo? - Preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

\- No estoy de humor. - Dije y quité mi pistola para apuntarlo a la cabeza. - Habla ¡Ya!

\- Laura, ¿Por qué estás...? - Leon intentaba tranquilizarme, pero lo interrumpí.

\- ¡Cállate rubia! - Exclamé en inglés. - Mira, ¿cómo se supone que él sabe sobre los síntomas o que Ashley está infectada?

\- Leon y tú también, excepto esa chica. - Interrumpió el español.

\- ¡Cállate! Será mejor que digas algo en tu defensa o te culparé por todo. ¿Sabes qué es La Plaga? - Cuestioné furiosa.

Pude ver en el rostro de aquel español una expresión de sorpresa, sé que lo sabe.

\- Chicos, ¡Miren! - Interrumpió la chillona.

Nos fijamos que los aldeanos estaban rodeando la cabaña.

\- Laura, déjalo. - Ordenó Leon.

Yo me giré a verlo, ¿Quién se cree?. Luego miré a Pamela, estaba bastante confundida, entonces suspiré y dejé de apuntarlo con la pistola.

\- Luego te explico todo. - Dije a mi amiga. - Ahora vamos a tener que pelear.

\- Ya me dí cuenta. - Ella quitó su pistola.

\- Ashley ¡Arriba! - Ordenó el agente y la chica rubia asintió para luego subir por las escaleras.

\- Okay. Es hora de jugar. - Comentó el español sujetando su pistola acercándose a una ventana junto al rubio norteamericano.

Mi amiga y yo decidimos cubrir la otra ventana y comenzamos a disparar.

\- Pamela, dispárales en la cabeza. - Le dije y ella asintió.

A Kennedy se le ocurrió la brillante idea de empujar unos muebles para cubir las ventanas para mantenernos a salvo, así que decidí ayudarlo. Aunque no sirvieron de mucho porque los aldeanos con sus hachas los rompieron.

Antes de que entraran, Luis Sera los disparó varias veces. Algunos comenzaron a entrar desde las otras ventanas, eran demasiados. No podíamos con todos.

Uno de ellos, con su hacha, casi cortó a Pamela, pero ella afortunadamente logró esquivar y agarró el objeto para clavárselo en la cabeza de aquel infectado.

Pude ver que a mi amiga le dió asco ver la sangre que despidió el cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero se vió obligada a concentrarse y seguir disparando porque cada vez entraban más infectados.

Yo continué disparando contra los pueblerinos, pero una mujer me agarró por atrás cubriéndome la boca y presionando mi cuello, ella tenía tanta fuerza que me levantó unos centímetros al aire. Con mi pistola la disparé varias veces y me dejó libre, le atiné otra bala en la cabeza y ésta le estalló. Era una de esos infectados especiales.

Me asusté al ver que sus afilados tentáculos iban a clavarme, así que me deslicé sobre una mesa que había allí y caí al suelo. La infectada rompió el mueble.

Recargué mi pistola y cuando ví que ésta iba a atacar a Leon, la disparé varias veces, aunque eso no impidió que uno de sus tentáculos golpearan al agente, justo antes de morir.

No me dió tiempo de checar el estado del norteamericano porque de pronto oímos cristales rotos, seguramente estaban intentando entrar por el segundo piso.

\- Leon, ¡Arriba! - Avisó Luis y el rubio subió.

Mientras disparábamos oímos la voz de Kennedy parecía que estaba peleando mano a mano con uno de ellos.

\- ¡Ve a ayudarlo! Pamela y yo cubriremos aquí. - Avisé al español.

\- Así que Pamela es su nombre. - Dijo él mientras recargaba su pistola y guiñó un ojo a mi amiga.

\- Maldito. - Mi amiga susurró.

\- ¡Vete! - Le ordené y Luis Sera subió al segundo piso para ayudar a Leon.

Continuamos con la masacre hasta que me quedé sin municiones. Justo en ese momento un aldeano saltó sobre mí y caímos al suelo. Pamela llegó y lo disparó en su cabeza, suspiré aliviada y eché el cuerpo a un lado.

Mi amiga me dió una mano para ponerme de pie. Recargué la pistola y continuamos disparando.

Luego de varios minutos de tiroteos, los pueblerinos comenzaron a alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había rastros de pólvora y sangre por todas partes, la cabaña había quedado un completo desastre.

Comencé a toser y seguidamente bajaron los tres del segundo piso.

\- Parece que están retirándose. - Dijo Leon bajando su arma. Fue allí que pude ver un corte en su brazo derecho.

\- Leon, tu brazo... - Señalé.

Todos fijaron su mirada en el brazo del agente, que en el momento estaba perdiendo sangre.

\- Oh mi Dios. - Comentó la hija del Presidente cubriéndose su boca.

\- Tranquilas, es solo un corte, he pasado peores cosas. - Dijo Kennedy sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Venga, dame eso acá. - Dije guardando mi arma y le pedí la mochila para quitar el kit de primeros auxilios y curarlo.

Al terminar de limpiar la herida le puse un spray para que esta sanara o por lo menos dejara de sangrar. Procedí a guardar el kit en la mochila y decidí cargarla conmigo.

\- ¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora? - Cuestionó el español mientras giraba su pistola y caminaba.

\- No podemos utilizar el puente por el que vinimos, así que supongo que no tenemos otra opción que seguir avanzando. - Contestó el norteamericano mientras movía su brazo.

\- He olvidado algo, seguid vosotros. - Comentó Sera guardando su arma para luego salir de la cabaña.

\- Luis. - Lo llamó Leon sosteniéndose por el marco de la puerta pero el español lo ignoró.

\- Ese hijo de perra. - Murmuré para intentar salir pero el agente me detuvo.

Me desistí, porque nuestra prioridad era salir de aquí vivos. Aunque aún tenía asuntos que resolver con ese pendejo.


	11. Capítulo 10

Los cuatro nos habíamos quedado un rato en la cabaña, mientras Leon veía el mapa, Ashley curioseaba el sitio y yo me explicaba a mi amiga lo que apenas ocurrió. Luego el agente nos indicó el punto de extracción y el camino que debíamos tomar.

A veces el camino por donde íbamos era muy oscuro y usábamos las linternas, oímos truenos y vimos rayos en el lúgubre cielo, parecía que iba a llover.

Habíamos llegado a un sitio desolado, no había nadie caminando por allí a excepción de nosotros. Estábamos a la altura del pueblo, un lugar más alejado de la iglesia, jamás había llegado antes hasta aquí.

Habíamos cruzado una puerta, y arribamos un camino con un relieve un poco alto para finalmente llegar a un puente, bien construído por cierto. Pudimos admirar un enorme pero enorme y siniestro castillo que estaba ubicado del otro lado del puente. Para ser aún más espeluznante, los destellos de unos rayos iluminaron sobre la dantesca arquitectura y yo me aterroricé ante dicho escenario.

\- Tranquila ruli. - Me dijo mi amiga.

\- Esto sí que da miedo Pamelita. - Comenté tratando de calmar los nervios.

De pronto escuchamos pasos de una multitud, logramos ver a un grupo de aldeanos viniendo a nuestra dirección corriendo.

\- ¡Al otro lado del puente! - Exclamó Kennedy y corrimos para el otro lado. - Encárgate de esa. - Me dijo y lo ayudé a girar la manívela de modo que los pueblerinos no pudieron cruzar a tiempo.

Nos quedamos mirando como quedó el puente, nada mal para lucir antiguo, al menos nos salvamos de esos pendejos.

Cuando nos giramos para seguir nuestro camino, apareció el "Pez Gordo" y me empujó con su fuerte brazo lanzándome a la orilla, apenas me sujeté de una gruesa soga que atajaba el enorme puente, si me soltaba caía al vacío.

Escuché algunos gritos provenientes de Ashley. Mi respiración se agitaba y comencé a sudar, estaba al borde del abismo, un error y podía morir.

Para no mirar el precipicio me fijé que Leon estaba disparando con su pistola al mandamás para distraerlo y Ashley corrió, apartándose, para no llamar la atención del barbudo.

Mierda, mis fuerzas estaban desvaneciéndose, sentía mis brazos adormecerse y repentinamente ya no lo soporté... me solté.

Cerré mis ojos, ya era mi fin, sentía como caía lentamente y mi alma se desprendía de mi cuerpo, en unos flashes venían a mi mente los rostros de mis padres y mi tío, la paz y la alegría... Sentí una mano, primeramente pensé que era Diosito recibiéndome en el "paraíso", pero al abrir mis ojos ví a mi amiga. La miré sorprendida, ella me había salvado. Con todas sus fuerzas me levantó poniéndome en tierra firme.

Yo me acosté sobre la superficie y suspiré aliviada, luego miré a Pamela que estaba sentada en el suelo.

\- Woow. - Dije sin poder creerlo, pero de pronto reaccioné. - Si esperas un abrazo de mi parte, no lo conseguirás, pero gracias por salvarme la vida señorita Santos. - La dije y ella sonrió.

\- No puedo creer que acabo de salvar a un hipopótamo. - Dijo sarcástica y yo le quité el dedo del medio, ella solo rió.

Fuimos interrumpidas por el grito chillón de la rubia norteamericana, nos pusimos de pie y nos fijamos que el pelado agarró a Leon del cuello en un intento por asfixiarlo.

\- ¡Rayos! - Murmuré.

Me quité la mochila en busca de la metralleta y lo dejé en el suelo. Respiré profundamente y comencé a dispararlo. El grandullón liberó al agente y giró a verme, ya no lo tenía miedo, corrió a mi dirección y yo esperé a que llegara a mí, había un barril con combustible y Leon lo tumbó.

\- Hasta luego. - Dijo en español para luego dispararlo y este explotó por el mandamás.

Había mucho humo, pensé que ya habíamos acabado con esa escoria, pero entre las llamas pude ver que aquel calvo se convirtió en un monstruo, parecía que su cuerpo mutó, el resto de su chaqueta cayó hecha cenizas al suelo y de su abdomen salieron algunas patas de insectos, era muy asqueroso.

Todos estábamos asombrados ante su mutación. Sin dudar, recargué la metralleta y lo disparé hasta partirle por la mitad, sus piernas cayeron al suelo. Sin embargo, aún sin éstas, no parecía detenerse.

Sangraba bastante, que horror casi vomité, pero pese a eso, rápidamente consiguió atrapar, con sus patas de insectos, a mi amiga. La elevó al aire y antes de que la clavara, con algo afilado que salía de su espalda, lo volví a disparar.

Aquella cosa me vió y me siguió con la intención de hacerme lo mismo, pero lo continué disparando sin cesar y el monstruo cayó al suelo.

Nos acercamos al cuerpo del "pez gordo".

\- ¿Ha muerto? - Pregunté y de pronto el cuerpo del mandamás se movió.

Leon lo disparó con su pistola directo a la cabeza ocasionando su muerte definitiva.

\- Ahora, sí. - Respondió el hombre.

\- Me debes una. - Miré a Leon, le tiré la metralleta por su pecho y él la sujetó.

\- Nada mal. - Comentó colgando el arma a su espalda.

Agarré nuevamente la mochila y me lo colgué para luego así ponernos en marcha.

Nos habíamos adentrado más al enorme y antiguo lugar, era bastante lúgubre. Subimos a unas escaleras y nos percatamos que habían dos iluminados armados con armas medievales, específicamente algunos usaban mangual y guadaña.

Al parecer debíamos cruzar en la dirección que ellos estaban resguardando. Entonces Kennedy se acercó lentamente detrás de uno y lo desnucó, mientras que se vió obligado a disparar al otro, causando que más de ellos se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia y los iluminados comenzaron a rodearnos con sus filosas armas.

Los tres preparamos nuestras pistolas.

\- Tenemos que proteger a la hija del presidente. - Ordenó Leon.

\- Copiado, capitán América. - Dije sarcástica.

Y comenzamos a disparar mientras cubríamos a la chillona majestad de los Estados Unidos. Me sentía como el guardaespaldas.

Luego de haber acabado con los iluminados que nos rodearon, dimos unos pasos para continuar pero pronto nos fijamos que habían dos más de ellos encima de una estructura apuntándonos con una enorme catapulta.

\- ¡Carajo! - Exclamé y Leon estiró a Ashley de su mano para correr.

Justo cuando nos atacaron logramos zafarnos, y nos ocultamos detrás de unos pilares.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí. - Advertí al agente.

\- Necesito el rifle. - Pidió y se lo entregué.

Él se preparó y apuntó para luego acertar a uno. Cuando se puso a recargar el francotirador ya fue tarde porque el que quedaba vivo lanzó fuego a nuestra dirección.

Ashley, mi amiga y yo logramos salir a tiempo pero Leon fue impulsado por la explosión. Yo corrí para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y nos ocultamos detrás de una pared, mientras Pamela protegía a Ashley.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Lo pregunté y el asintió.

\- Ajá, pero el arma cayó en el suelo y está allí. - Señaló.

El rifle había caído justamente en medio de un sitio para un blanco fácil.

\- Maldición. - Murmuré y por un breve momento me quedé pensando y mirando mi pierna. - Voy a tomarlo. - Suspiré.

\- No, es peligroso. - Me detuvo.

\- Muy tarde, agente. - Dije para luego dejar caer la mochila y correr.

Giré sobre el suelo y tomé el rifle, me puse de pie y continué corriendo esquivando un ataque, tuve que deslizarme sobre el suelo antes de que me alcanzara otro y logré llegar tendida en la superficie a los pies del norteamericano.

\- Dispáralo. - Dije un poco exhausta y le entregué el rifle.

Leon lo tomó y apuntó para disparar contra el último tirador matándolo. Me dió una mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

\- ¿Estás loca? - Exclamó Pamela muy preocupada - ¡Te arriesgaste por un rifle!

\- Es que me gusta correr, a veces me hace sentir que soy inmortal. - Bromeé.

\- Boba. - Dijo mi amiga con una media sonrisa.

\- Igual que vos. - Correspondí y guardé el rifle que el agente me entregó.

\- ¿No quieres que lo lleve conmigo? - Preguntó Pamela.

\- Naah, creo que ya comencé a tomarle cariño. - Contesté un poco sarcástica y colgué la mochila en mi espalda.

\- Lo hiciste bien. - Interrumpió Leon tocándome la cabeza pero yo empujé su brazo.

\- No me toques. - Lo advertí apuntándolo con mi dedo. - No me gusta que las personas toquen mi apreciado cabello.

Pamela empezó a reír, a pesar que no habrá entendido lo que yo dije, ella sabía perfectamente que no me gusta que me tocaran el cabello.

Entonces continuamos el trayecto hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, era la entrada principal del castillo. Cuando el agente iba a abrirla fuimos interrumpidos por nada más y nada menos que el pendejo español.

\- Hijo de fruta. - Murmuré y cuando dí un paso adelante para atacarlo, Leon puso sus manos en mi pecho para impedirlo.

Yo lo miré seriamente. ¿A éste qué le pasa para detenerme de esa forma?. Empujé su mano y tomé su brazo para atraerlo rápidamente hacía mí y con la fuerza de mi hombro lo eché al suelo, oí el grito de susto de Ashley.

\- Oye cariño, tranquila. - Dijo Luis acercándose a mí.

\- No me llames así. - Dí unos pasos rápidos para pegarlo pero Kennedy, aún tendido en la superficie, me estiró del pie y caí al suelo.

De pronto Pamela se entrometió y apuntó su pistola a la cabeza del hombre rubio.

\- No la vuelvas a tocar. - Lo amenazó y él solamente la miró, Luis intentó acercarse más. - Vos no te muevas, pervertido. - También advirtió, mi amiga.

\- Está bien, me rindo, tranquila. - Dijo el español levantando sus brazos. - Pero no es la forma de resolver esto, hablemos un poco niña, tengo algo importante que deciros a vosotros.


	12. Capítulo 11

\- Es mejor que hables ya. - Dije en español poniéndome de pie. - ¿Tú sabes realmente que está ocurriendo aquí?

\- Algo así. - Contestó el español.

-No me vengas con juegos Sera, ya dí la verdad.

Leon se puso de pie y a un lado de Ashley, ambos miraron atentamente al español mientras que Pamela bajó su arma.

-Soy un investigador contratado por Saddler. El se enteró de lo que yo estaba haciendo. - Comentó en inglés.

-¿Creaste Las Plagas? - Preguntó Leon.

-No, pero las he estudiado. Creé una máquina para quitar el parásito del cuerpo. - Al decir esto una luz de esperanza se encendió en mí. - Miren, sé que sois portadores, excepto Pamela. ¿Has estado tosiendo sangre?

-Sí. - Contestó Leon.

-¿Y vosotras? - Dirigió su mirada a Ashley y a mí.

\- Sí. - Las dos respondimos al unísono.

-¡Maldición! Los huevos han eclosionado. No tenemos mucho tiempo. - Avisó Luis.

-Entonces, ¿Podríamos morir? - Pregunté.

\- No, podéis convertiros en uno de ellos y ser manipulados por Saddler, eso es lo que quiere, después de todo ya no seréis más vosotros.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Ashley.

-Tenéis que seguir adelante, conozco un fármaco que tal vez funcione en vosotros tres. Lo conseguiré y luego os daré.

-Si estás trabajando para Saddler, ¿Por qué nos estás ayudando? - Pregunté curiosa.

-Estoy trabajando con él para mantenerme vivo, y os estoy ayudando porque Saddler se ha vuelto loco, después de todo, vosotras, las ladies, son muy hermosas y sexy. - Contestó Luis.

-Ohh, eso incluye a nuestro agente, supongo. - Dije para no molestarme en discutirle por lo que había dicho y él se sorprendió un poco por mi respuesta, supongo que quería vomitar.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy una mujer. - Interrumpió Leon y dí una pequeña risa burlona.

\- Lo que sea. Os estoy dejando chicos. - Dijo Luis un poco encabronado.

-Dejame ir contigo. - Interrumpió Ashley.

-No, te quedas aquí con Leon. Él es mejor con las damas, estoy seguro.

Yo me giré a ver a Leon de pies a cabeza, luego miré a Ashley y me reí.

-Estás loco, llevate a la chillona que es insoportable. - Dije en español.

-Sólo dejémoslo así. - Se negó y nos dió la espalda. - Me hace sentir mejor. - Lo dijo en inglés.

-Luis. - Llamó Leon y el español volteó a mirarlo. - Tómalo. - El rubio lanzó un auricular. - Estamos en contacto.

-Está bien. - Asintió Luis agarrando el dispositivo y luego se alejó.

-¿Vamos a dejarlo ir? - Me preguntó Pamela algo confundida.

\- Ahora que sé la verdad sí, pero volverá. - Contesté y miré fijamente a Leon. - Esta será la última vez que me detengas así, rubia. - Lo apunté con mi dedo.

-Lo siento, pensé que podrías matarlo. - Dijo Leon. - Por cierto, golpeas muy fuerte.

-Lo sé, pero después de todo eres débil. - Le dediqué una media sonrisa y él se tensó.

De pronto sonó su dispositivo móvil y se alejó para contestar. Entonces expliqué a mi amiga de lo que habíamos hablado con el español.

-Pero ¿estás segura de que podemos confiar en él? - Preguntó Pamela.

-Supongo que no del todo, aún tengo mis dudas. - Respondí.

\- He perdido contacto con Hunnigan. - Nos interrumpió Kennedy.

\- ¿Y qué haremos? - Le cuestioné.

\- Seguir adelante. - Contestó el agente y abrió la enorme puerta del castillo.

Al entrar admiré el lugar, era amplio y con una arquitectura de la edad media, nos adentramos más hasta que oímos una risa algo infantil, parecía aterrador pero a mí me causó un poco de risa también.

De pronto en un estrado del segundo piso aparecieron tres sujetos, de las cuáles uno era de pequeña estatura, llevaba puesto un sombrero muy peculiar de la época independiente, los otros dos acompañantes eran altos, vestían túnicas de color roja, cubriéndose sus cabezas con las mismas, no podíamos verles sus rostros, en sus vestimentas estaba impregnado el símbolo de los iluminados, sin duda alguna estos eran parte de aquella secta maléfica.

-Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuando podrían notarnos. - Dijo el enano en inglés levantando sus brazos.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó Leon.

-Me llamo Ramón Salazar, el octavo castellano de esta magnífica arquitectura. He sido honrado con el prodigioso poder del gran Lord Saddler. Os he estado esperando, mis hermanos. - Se presentó haciendo un saludo muy peculiar de la edad media.

-No gracias, bro. - Dijo Kennedy sarcástico.

-Nah, nah, tenemos a un rebelde. Si cuidáis vuestro propio bienestar, os sugiero que os rindáis y simplemente ... Seáis nuestros rehenes. O Sr. Scott, usted puede darnos la muchacha porque me temo que usted no vale un penique.

-¿Qué hay de nosotras dos? - Interrumpí señalando a mi amiga y a mí misma.

-Oh, vosotras sois las turistas de América del Sur. - Dijo Salazar. - Vosotras seguiréis vivas, si no queréis correr la misma suerte que vuestro amigo norteamericano, os recomiendo uniros a mí, para compartir este poder ilimitado. - Comentó en español y Pamela me miró.

-Tío, no aceptaremos esa oferta. - Negó Pamela imitando su acento y yo me reí mientras que los dos rubios nos miraban.

-Me temo que ahora sois nuestros enemigos. Todos ustedes pueden morir. - Amenazó lo último en inglés y se retiró con sus "guardaespaldas".

Los cuatro nos quedamos reflexionando un poco lo que acabamos de discutir con el enano.

-Nunca me convertiré en uno de ellos. ¡Nunca! - Dijo la chillona.

-Lo entendemos perfectamente. Encontraremos una cura. - Comentó el rubio para luego seguir el trayecto y lo acompañamos.

Entramos a un sector, el lugar estaba adornado por una mesa, jarrones y sillas, según el mapa teníamos que cruzar por ésa zona pero al final del camino habían dos estatuas de caballo que de sus hocicos despedían fuego impidiéndonos pasar.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Cuestionó Ashley.

\- ¿Esto tal vez sirva de algo? - Preguntó Pamela agarrando una llave de una mesilla.

\- Aquí no veo ninguna puerta. - Dije.

\- Pero aquí sí. - Señaló Kennedy a otra dirección.

De pronto llegaron un grupo de iluminados y, a parte de sus armas medievales, también traían escudos.

\- Morir es vivir, morir es vivir. - Musitaban.

Rápidamente quité mi pistola y en conjunto con mi amiga y el agente comenzamos a disparar contra ellos. Yo había disparado a uno de ellos en la cabeza y esta le estalló, como era de esperarse, pero algo muy diferente apareció. Una especie de gusano gigante.

Despedía un olor nauseabundo, me aterré bastante y casi vomité. Este infectado me agarró del hombro y me quedé paralizada cuando abrió su enorme boca para devorarme la cabeza, pero el agente Leon Scott Kennedy lo pateó, alejándolo de mí y le disparó tres veces en su cabeza de gusano, matándolo.

Yo había caído al suelo y me fijé que otro iluminado iba a atacarlo con su mangual, entonces tomé con ambas manos mi 9 mm. y lo disparé en las piernas. El infectado se arrodilló y Kennedy se percaptó de ello, así que rápidamente le propinó una patada brutal.

\- Morir es vivir. - Oí a otro iluminado que se acercó a mí con la intención de golpearme con su escudo.

Esquivé dándome la vuelta en el suelo y con un movimiento ágil le pateé en su rodilla, este cayó al suelo, me puse de pie y lo disparé, pero no tenía balas.

Cuando iba a recargar, no podía hacerlo, la adrenalina que tenía era tan intensa que mis manos temblaban, así que eché mi pistola, le quité su escudo y le golpeé varias veces en la cabeza.

\- Si piensas que morir... es vivir... - Murmuré entre dientes con mucha rabia, mientras seguía golpeándolo. - Entonces vive tu muerte, maldito.

El escudo quedó atascado en su cuello y el iluminado dejó de moverse. Yo estaba muy agitada y me agaché para agarrar mi pistola y recargarla.

\- Laura, ¡la metralleta! - Pidió el agente quien estaba esquivando otro ataque de un iluminado con escudo.

\- ¡Tómala! - Le lancé el arma una vez que lo quité de la mochila.

El norteamericano la tomó y disparó hasta destrozar el escudo del infectado y matarlo.

Por último observé como Pamela se hizo con el hacha de su atacante y lo clavó en su cuello. Yo le dediqué una media sonrisa y ella me lo devolvió pero seguidamente vomitó. Hice una mueca de asco.

Y así habíamos acabado con ese grupo de iluminados.

\- No debimos entrar aquí. - Comenté jadeando, pero pronto me repuse.

\- No es momento de lamentarse. - Dijo Leon. - A parte es el único camino para llegar al punto de extracción.

El agente pidió la llave a Pamela y ella se lo entregó. Acto seguido, el norteamericano abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Pregunté a mi amiga y ella solo asintió.

Nos adentramos y vimos unas escaleras, parecía el camino a un sótano. Bajamos con la esperanza de encontrar una salida alternativa, pero solo nos vimos encerrados en paredes, acompañados de una especie de hombre mutante con garras que tenía la boca y los ojos cocidos. Estaba amarrado y aparentemente inconsciente.

\- ¿Pero qué es eso? - Preguntó Pamela mirando con espanto a aquel ser.

\- Mmm... la palanca debe servir para algo. - Dijo Leon señalándola, la misma estaba cerca del mutante.

\- ¿Y si despierta aquel monstruo? - Preguntó Ashley con temor y todos la miramos deseando que no hubiera dicho eso.

\- Hey... con cuidado. - Le advertí al agente y él hizo caso omiso.

El rubio se acercó a la palanca y la jaló. Oímos un ruído a lo lejos.

-Iré a echar un vistazo. - Avisé con mi pistola en la mano.

Subí las escaleras y regresé al lugar donde estaban las estatuas, ya no salían llamas de las mismas, teníamos acceso. Así que volví a donde estaban los demás.

-¡Podemos continuar! - Exclamé en inglés desde la puerta.

Cuando Leon giró, aquél monstruo despertó y lo atacó. Él apenas esquivó, pero el de garras logró hacerle un pequeño corte en el brazo. Yo me quedé congelada, me asusté. Ashley comenzó a gritar con terror.

-¡Ashley ven aquí! - La llamé y ella subió por las escaleras.

Pamela con su pistola disparó al de garras llamando su atención. El agente se puso de pie y lo disparó logrando llamar su atención nuevamente. Cuando el tipo de garras giró, pude ver que en su espalda tenía algo pegado, debe estar infectado por Las Plagas, podría ser un punto débil.

\- ¡En su espalda! - Exclamé.

Mi amiga aprovechó que estaba distraído y con su pistola disparó varias veces a aquella cosa, pero parecía tener poco efecto. El monstruo atacó a Kennedy y este se arrastró por el suelo esquivándolo.

\- ¡Toma! - Le lanzó su metralleta a mi amiga.

El agente rápidamente quitó su pistola y la recargó para seguidamente disparar al sujeto con garras. Este lo volvió a atacar pero falló. Pues Leon estaba en el suelo y el monstruo atacaba un poco más arriba. Al parecer solo se guiaba por el ruído.

Ya que el garrador le dió la espalda a mi amiga, ella se posicionó perfectamente para dispararlo con la metralleta, justo donde el parásito de Las Plagas estaba impregnado en él.

El de garras cayó muerto encima de Leon, dejando caer su saliva en la frente del agente.

\- ¡Ahg! - Exclamó Kennedy echando el cuerpo a un lado. - Esto es... asqueroso. - Comentó mientras se secaba con su remera.

Pamela extendió una mano al norteamericano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Éste pueblo es cada vez más raro. - Murmuró Ashley.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. - Dije mirando al ya muerto garrador.


	13. Capítulo 12

Caminamos hasta llegar a un enorme pasillo y fue ahí cuando Ashley comenzó a sentirse mal.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Leon acercándose a la chillona.

-Estoy bien ¡Déjame sóla! - Exclamó y empujó al rubio para luego correr.

\- ¡Ashley espera!

En ese momento Pamela y yo estábamos delante de ellos dos, cuando la chica me empujó y caí al suelo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate pendeja! - Reclamé enojada.

De pronto una reja ascendió del suelo rozándome el pie, era una trampa.

-¡Laura! - Exclamó mi amiga asustada.

Me fijé que debajo mío había más de esas y rápidamente rodé por la superficie esquivándolo. Me puse de pie y estiré de la mano a Ashley para correr y evadir las otras dos trampas.

-Rayos. - Murmuré al ver como quedó.

Yo habría muerto por culpa de la chillona, bueno, y ella también. Me giré a su dirección para regañarla pero ella estaba muy mal, tosía bastante.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó mientras tosía y se recostó por la pared asustada.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco, mucho dramatismo ya por hoy. Entonces miré hacia el otro lado para ver a través de las rejas al agente y a mi amiga.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos cruzar desde aquí, no hay ninguna puerta. - Pregunté.

\- No se preocupen, iremos por ustedes. - Contestó Leon.

-Claro. - Murmuré para mí misma algo exhausta.

De pronto oí el grito de Ashley, dirigí mi mirada para ver que le pasaba, cayó en otra trampa, que idiota. Estaba atrapada por unos brazos de hierros, yo me acerqué para intentar ayudarla pero sentí un movimiento por la pared.

-¿Qué demonios? - Murmuré y rápidamente la pared se movió girando del otro lado, llevándome a mí y a la chillona de Ashley.

Yo fui impulsada por la velocidad en la que giró y caí al suelo. Chillé un poco de dolor y me senté en la superficie mirando a mi alrededor. No había nadie más que Ashley y yo, que pesadilla.

Me acosté en el suelo tapando mi rostro con ambas manos y suspiré, este es mi infierno.

-Laura, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó la norteamericana y yo la ignoré. - ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Okay, okay, estoy bien. - Respondí tratando de controlarme. - Solo quiero dormir.

\- Sabes que no es un buen tiempo ni un buen lugar para dormir, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, solo cierra tu estúpida boca. - Murmuré.

Luego de un minuto me dí cuenta que fui muy grosera con ella, así que suspiré y me levanté.

\- Bueno, lo siento, sé que fui grosera hablando de esa manera, y por chantajearte, pero a veces me gusta molestar a la gente de esa forma, y esta vez fui demasiado lejos, fuera de límites, supongo. - Dije mirándola.

\- Wooow, no importa, no me importa en lo absoluto, de todos modos me salvaste en esa trampa, tengo que decirte gracias por eso. - Comentó ella y yo solamente sonreí.

Me acerqué a ella e inspeccioné lo que la tenía atrapada, puro hierro. Decidí quitarme la mochila de la espalda y la abrí, tenía la AK47.

Tal vez esto funcione porque la pistola no serviría del todo, a parte el rubio tenía la metralleta y ni en sueños usaría una granada para liberar a Ashley, bueno ya sabemos el por qué, ja.

Tomé distancia y apunté.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Cuestionó.

\- Intento liberarte. - Respondí.

\- ¿Sabes cómo usar eso?

-No. - Al decir esto pude ver expresión de temor en su rostro. - Sólo estoy bromeando contigo Ashley, mi padre era un experto en cuanto a armas le hablaban, sé cómo usarlo, pero nunca lo he disparado antes, siempre hay una primera vez.

Entonces disparé a los hierros y la liberé, hice una mueca mirando el resultado.

-Nada mal. - Murmuré para mí misma.

Procedí a guardar la AK47 y colgué la mochila a mi espalda.

\- Gracias. - Dijo la hija del presidente.

-No es nada, de nada, supongo. - Asentí y miré por todas partes.

Había una puerta, me acerqué a la misma para abrirla pero estaba bloqueada. Era de acero, no podía abrirla al menos que yo fuera Hulk.

Luego me fijé que estábamos un piso abajo y enfrente había una pared de una determinada altura para llegar al segundo piso. Se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó la rubia.

-Voy a trepar esa pared. - Contesté.

\- ¿Cómo? Está muy alto.

-Eso no es un obstáculo para mi. - Sonreí y corrí.

Salté por la pared, rápidamente pisé un ladrillo y luego otro, saltando lo más alto posible hasta que mis manos se sujetaron por la parte superior y logré llegar al segundo piso.

Miré hacia abajo, Ashley estaba boquiabierta. De pronto oí un sonido, era una llamada a través del auricular, y lo atendí.

-Soy Leon, ¿ustedes dos están bien? - Preguntó.

\- Sí, agente. - Contesté - ¿Cómo está Pamela?

-Ella está bien, no hablamos mucho.

-Por supuesto que no, ella no te entiende, como sea. ¿Dónde están ustedes?

\- Estamos en una sección del castillo, luchamos contra algunos de esos perros y los iluminados, son como los títeres de Salazar.

-Lo sé, pero Salazar también es títere de Saddler.

-Yeah, pero él lo niega, por cierto, aún tiene 20 años de edad.

\- ¿Cómo? - Me sorprendí.

-Tal vez el parásito convierte a las personas inmortales o algo por el estilo.

-Atrasa el crecimiento. - Agregué.

\- ¿Recuerdas a sus guardaespaldas? - Cuestionó.

\- Sí. - Afirmé.

\- Nos encontramos con uno de ellos. Es un monstruo, como un infectado más, pero con aspecto repugnante. - Comentó Kennedy.

\- ¿Pero están bien?

\- Sí, fue algo difícil acabar con él, pero lo conseguimos.

\- Entiendo. Tengan cuidado, porque este castillo se trae muchas sorpresas. - Dije.

\- No lo niego. En fin, estamos en camino. - Habló el agente y el contacto se finalizó.

De pronto oí que alguien abrió una puerta y miré a Ashley, le hice una señal para que se mantuviera en silencio y me oculté detrás de un pilar.

Pude ver a una mujer que vestía un vestido rojo y unos tacones. ¿Qué hace una persona tan elegante por aquí?.

Aquella persona recibió una llamada, y pude escuchar la conversación en inglés, era un hombre.

-Luis ha tenido éxito en la recuperación de la muestra y espera en el castillo. Contacta con él de inmediato. - Oí decir al sujeto del teléfono.

-Entendido. - Asintió la de vestido rojo.

\- Y sobre ese pequeño perro faldero Leon, si te encuentras con él, pon fin a su miserable vida. No podemos permitir que interfiera nuestro plan.

\- No tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Es un sobreviviente de Raccoon City, no necesitamos distracciones. Lo quiero fuera. - Ordenó y finalizó la llamada.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con el incidente en Raccoon City? Aquél español tiene bastantes cosas por explicar.

-¡Laura! - Gritó la chillona.

Me asomé a ver que quería.

\- ¡Silencio! - Susurré hasta que sentí a alguien detrás mío.

\- No te muevas. - Dijo la mujer en inglés y me giré a verla. - Quieta. - Me apuntó con su pistola. - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy conocida como la típica turista de Sudamérica, en este pueblo. - Contesté levantando mis brazos.

-¿Una típica turista lleva pistola? - Preguntó.

-Ehhh, soy una gánster. - Dudé.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No crees que la palabra "turista" responde a tu pregunta? - Dije seriamente. - Ahora déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Qué hace una mujer elegante como tú en un lugar como éste?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Ok, mujer, al menos dime qué está pasando aquí, ¿estamos del mismo lado? ¿o estás en el lado de Los Iluminados?

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-Mataron a los otros turistas incluyendo a mis padres y tienen a mi tío. ¿Quién eres por cierto?

-Hay cosas que son mejores no saberlas.

-¿Tú nombre? - Cuestioné.

-Tampoco. - Respondió y yo rodé los ojos, pero luego capté algo.

-No eres norteamericana, ¿eres china? - Pregunté y la pendeja no me contestó. - Genial, ahora hablo a la pared. - Me crucé de brazos.

Pude ver que aquella mujer no prestó mucha atención a mis movimientos, entonces, aprovechando la corta distancia que llevábamos, empujé su brazo a un lado y me quité la mochila para con la misma poder golpearla.

Ella perdió su pistola, yo eché el bolso al suelo y la pateé, pero la mujer rápidamente evadió mi patada. Era bastante lista.

Seguidamente comenzamos a pelear mano a mano, su técnica de pelea era parecido al kung fu, nada mal en esto, pensé que sería de esas mujeres que pelea estirando del cabello, ja, me equivoqué.

Ella me había tomado del cuello por atrás y me fijé que entre el largor de su vestido llevaba un cuchillo, así que lo tomé, con mi codo la golpeé en su abdomen y me liberé de su agarre, con el cuchillo en mi mano lancé a su dirección y ella lo esquivó.

El corta punzante había quedado impregnado a la pared, ella lo quitó e hizo una voltereta tomando su arma que había caído al suelo, lo hizo tan rápido que ya me apuntaba con su pistola antes de que yo quitara el mío.

-¿Cómo rayos? - Murmuré al final rendida.

-No eres una típica turista ni tampoco una gánster. - Sonrió. - Revísate esa herida. - Dijo para luego huír.

Yo cansada ni en mis mejores días la seguiría, decidí agarrar la mochila y al agacharme una gota de sangre cayó, toqué mi rostro y detecté un pequeño corte en mi ceja.

-Pendeja. - Murmuré y me coloqué la mochila a mi espalda.


	14. Capítulo 13

Volví a oír a Ashley gritando mi nombre, y me acerqué a la orilla.

\- Te dije que te mantuvieras en silencio. - Dije. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te pasó en la ceja? - Preguntó desde abajo.

-Una mujer extraña me atacó. - Expliqué mientras me senté en el suelo. - Se veía como una persona china, pero no sé de dónde es, de todos modos está involucrada con todo lo que está pasando aquí, supongo, ella habló con otro hombre y Luis es su contacto.

\- ¿Crees que Luis nos está engañando? - Cuestionó Ahsley.

Quité de la mochila el botiquín de primeros auxilios para sacar un poco de algodón.

\- Probablemente, está claro que él no nos dijo del todo la verdad. - Respondí mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi ceja. - La mujer recibió la orden de matar a Leon, por lo que nuestro agente tiene que cuidar de su espalda.

Pude ver el rostro de preocupación de Ashley. Tiré el algodón que usé a un lado y masajeé mi nuca.

\- Esa mujer es muy buena peleando, incluso con un vestido elegante. - Suspiré y miré al techo, era bastante alto. - Si yo hubiera usado ese tipo de vestuario. - Continué. - Santa mierda, no podría haber hecho algún movimiento.

-Esto se está volviendo cada vez más misterioso, ¿sabes dónde está León? - Preguntó.

\- Sí, él esta en camino.

-Esta bien.

-Ashley, voy a echar un vistazo a este lugar. - Dije mientras guardaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. - Regresaré dentro de cinco minutos. Okay? - Avisé poniéndome de pie y la norteamericana asintió.

Quité mi pistola y la recargué, quería echar un vistazo por la zona por si volvía a encontrar a la pendeja de vestido rojo.

Cuando abrí la puerta para salir, choqué con alguien y grité asustada. Rápidamente reaccioné apuntando con mi arma, pero me dí cuenta que era Leon.

-Ugh, casi te disparo, agente. - Suspiré pues estaba a un paso de gatillar.

-¿Dónde está Ashley? - Preguntó.

\- Ella está...ehh, ¿cómo te explico...? - Me hice de la desentendida mientras bajé mi pistola.

-¿Qué la hiciste? - Me apartó adentrándose al lugar.

-Tranquilo, la chillona está bien, ella está... - Fui interrumpida por el grito de Ashley. - Allí. - Terminé mi frase.

Kennedy corrió a donde estaba Ashley pero no bajó al piso de abajo.

-Ashley. - Dijo el rubio suspirando de alivio.

-Leon. - Musitó la chica.

Sí, así es, esto suena raro, tipo Romeo y Julieta o el profesor Jirafales y Doña Florinda, como sea. Yo me quedé en la entrada de la puerta junto a Pamela.

-¿Que tal te ha ido con el tipo emo? - Pregunté a mi amiga.

-Es un dolor de cabeza. - Contestó y yo me reí. - Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó en la ceja?

\- Es una historia muy rara, me peleé con una mujer de vestido rojo. - Respondí y ella me miró intrigada.

-Hola chicas ¿cómo estáis vosotras? - Interrumpió el español que apareció repentinamente del pasillo de afuera.

-Tienes más cosas que explicar Luis. ¿Dónde está la muestra? - Pregunté.

-Ah, así que sabes, en eso estaba. - Sera se adentró al sitio dónde estábamos y lo dejamos cruzar.

Pamela decidió ponerse en un lugar un poco más alejado dentro del salón, mientras que yo me puse enfrente de Luis mirándolo atentamente, para saber que estaba tramando.

\- Chicos. ¡Lo encontré! - Exclamó quitando de su bolsillo un objeto.

En ese instante pude ver a su espalda una clase de tentáculo con corta punzante, parecía un insecto.

Esa cosa estaba a poco de atacar al español y yo rápidamente me lancé encima suyo, salvándolo. Ambos caímos al suelo. Pamela y Leon dirigieron su atención a lo ocurrido.

Ví que el tentáculo había salido del cuerpo de un hombre vistiendo una túnica lila con el símbolo de la secta impregnada en ella, acompañado de un cetro. Era nada más y nada menos que...

-¡Saddler! - Exclamó Leon Kennedy con enojo.

El líder de los iluminados sonrió con maldad. Pronto nos dimos cuenta que el objeto había caído de las manos del español y el villano la tomó.

-No. - Murmuró Luis.

-Ahora que tengo la muestra, ustedes ya no me sirven. - Comentó Saddler. - Mi chico Salazar se encargará de todos ustedes.

De la nada, mi amiga comenzó a disparar con su pistola a nuestro enemigo, pero las balas no lo dañaron. Él levantó su brazo derecho y apuntó a Pamela, parecía tener un poder especial que la elevó por los aires hasta impulsarla al piso de abajo donde estaba la hija del presidente.

-¡Pamela! - Exclamé y me levanté para observar por la orilla el estado de mi amiga. - ¿Estás bien? - Pregunté y ella asintió un poco adolorida. - Hijo de perra. - Murmuré mirando de vuelta a la dirección de Saddler, pero él ya no estaba.

Fui corriendo a la puerta y miré por el pasillo de afuera, no había nadie, ni siquiera rastro de aquel psicópata. Maldije en mi interior y me regresé a donde estaban los demás.

\- Genial. - Sonreí sarcásticamente y luego suspiré.

Me acerqué a la orilla del segundo piso para ver hacia abajo.

\- ¿Huyó? - Cuestionó mi amiga mirándome.

\- Como todo un cobarde. - Respondí haciendo una mueca.

\- Perfecto... - Susurró y miró a Ashley. - Bien, dénme una mano, subiremos hasta allá.

\- Kennedy, necesitamos de tu fuerza por aquí. - Lo llamé.

Seguidamente Leon se acercó a la orilla. Pamela levantó a Ashley y el agente pudo agarrarla, luego extendió una mano y ayudó a subir a mi amiga.

-Es tiempo de dar explicaciones, con la verdad. - Me dirigí al español cruzando los brazos y todos lo miraron.

-Es la muestra, Saddler la tomó y tenemos que recuperarla. - Comentó.

-¿Muestra de qué? - Preguntó Leon

\- Las Plagas. - Contestó.

-¿Solo eso? No lo creo, ese viejo te atacó por alguna otra razón. ¿Quién es esa mujer de vestido rojo? - Cuestionò y pude notar la tensión en él.

-¿Mujer de vestido rojo? - Preguntó Leon asombrado.

\- Sí, no sé quién es, pero conoce a nuestro español y está trabajando con otro hombre que le ordenó que te matara porque eres un sobreviviente de aquella tragedia en Raccoon City. - Comenté. - Además me hizo esto. - Señalé mi ceja.

-Umbrella. - Murmuró el agente y ahí entendí el por qué querían asesinarlo.

-Pensé que ya no existía. - Dije.

-No del todo parece. - Musitó Kennedy.

-Ahora tiene un poco de sentido. - Murmuré. - De todos modos, eres doble agente, ¿no? - Pregunté a Luis.

\- No exactamente, trabajé con Saddler y poco después cuando perdió la cabeza, envié un mensaje de ayuda a un amigo, pero el mensaje fue redirigido a esa mujer que me prometió ayudarme a salir de este maldito pueblo a cambio de la muestra, pero yo no sabía que ella trabajaba para la corporación Umbrella. - Se defendió el español. - Después de todo no me importa ese viejo y sus seguidores religiosos.

Entonces todo comenzó a tener un poco más de sentido, quiere decir que Luis fue utilizado y engañado, Leon en una misión de rescate ahora tiene que lidiar con todo esto, mientras que Pamela y yo solamente queremos salir de este infierno.

En realidad esto es una pesadilla, mi amiga y yo nos estamos involucrando bastante en esto, lo único que falta es que nos maten a nosotras, ah pero ya lo recuerdo, el enano se asegurará de eso, por supuesto somos sus enemigas, que horror.

-Chicos, encontré esto. - Luis interrumpió mis pensamientos y quitó algo de su bolsillo. - Es un fármaco que debe suprimir el crecimiento del parásito. - Lo lanzó a Kennedy y este lo atrapó.

Junto a Ashley nos acercamos a verlo, era un pequeño frasco que contenía adentro unas cápsulas.

\- Gracias. - Dije mirando a Sera.

-Gracias a ti por salvarme. - Me miró y yo solo hice una mueca. - Permíteme ver esa herida. - Se acercó a mí.

Toqué mi ceja con mi dedo índice y noté que volvió a sangrar. Suspiré y él echó un vistazo al corte.

\- Mmm, es superficial, pero parece que faltó agregar algo para cubrirlo. - Comentó el español. - ¿Puedo?

Asentí y él quitó de su bolsillo una tira adhesiva para luego colocarlo en mi herida.

\- Quedó perfecto. - Dijo sonriente.

\- Deberías tomar uno. - Interrumpió Kennedy poniendo una cápsula en mi mano.

Entonces lo metí a mi boca y lo tragué. Luego de eso, decidimos mantenernos todos juntos para poder salir con Leon del lugar.

Caminamos un buen rato, recorriendo el castillo mientras comentaba a mi amiga sobre la situación actual.

Cuando ingresamos a un salón vimos al octavo castellano del castillo y nos detuvimos.

-Creo que han vivido lo suficiente. - Dijo el enano. - Veamos si pueden sobrevivir esta vez.

Salazar levantó su mano derecha y la puerta por donde habíamos cruzado se cerró con rejas de acero.

-Mierda. - Murmuró Luis mirando atrás.

Rápidamente el enano huyó y salió por otra puerta que posteriormente quedó asegurada.

De pronto el techo hizo un ruido extraño, los cinco miramos arriba y este estaba descendiendo, hasta que aparecieron unas cuchillas del mismo, habíamos caído en una jodida trampa.

-¡No! - Gritó Ashley asustada.

Creo que voy a entrar en pánico, el techo descendía muy rápido. Corrí por donde Salazar huyó y traté de derribar la puerta con varias patadas pero no lo lograba Se sumó Sera para ayudarme pero no pudimos. Yo tragué saliva y ví como la muerte venía a nuestra dirección.

Me giré a ver nuevamente la puerta, tenía que haber forma de abrirla, me fijé que poseía un símbolo extraño en el centro y luego calculé que el símbolo estaba mal ubicado, resultó ser el símbolo de Los Iluminados, me habré tardado unos valiosos segundos hasta que conseguí abrirla.

\- Sí - Murmuré - ¡Chicos, andando!

De pronto oímos un sonido de alerta y el techo comenzó a descender bastante rápido, yo crucé al otro lado de la puerta con solo un paso para ponerme a salvo, mientras que los demás tuvieron que correr.

-¡Rápido! - Exclamé.

Luis, Leon y Ashley lograron huir a tiempo, pero mi amiga quedó atrás.

\- ¡Pamela! - Vociferé.

Fue muy tarde, el techo con cuchillas la aplastó haciéndola pedazos justo a unos pasos antes de cruzar la puerta.

\- ¡No! - Clamé golpeando con mi puño la parte lateral del techo que había bloqueado la puerta.

Sentí algo mojado recorriendo la suela de mi calzado, miré, era sangre, la sangre de mi amiga.

Dí unos pasos atrás y observé con horror, no sabía como reaccionar. Una gota de lágrima hacía su camino en mi mejilla, yo no podía decir palabra alguna.

Repentinamente sentí una mano apoyándose en mi hombro derecho, en ese momento tuve mucho coraje, me quebré en un mar de lágrimas y me giré a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza sin darle una mirada.


	15. Capítulo 14

Levanté mi mirada y pude ver al español y los dos norteamericanos, estaban confundidos. ¿A quién estoy abrazando?.

Me despegué de aquella persona y sequé mi rostro con mi mano para mirarla.

-¿Tío? - Pregunté asombrada y el asintió. - ¿Cómo lograste huír?

-Los que me secuestraron no eran muy listos, los aldeanos son bien raros. - Comentó.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Seguí un sendero que un extraño encapuchado me recomendó, me compré esta metralleta y en el camino encontré unos archivos. - Explicó y quitó de su chaqueta unos papeles para luego entregármelos.

Yo los tomé y los leí:

**_El poder de los Estados unidos reside en tres áreas. El departamento de Justicia, los cuerpos administrativos y el ejército. Para hacerse con ese poder, nosotros los iluminados, debemos influir en las mentes de los asesores del presidente._****_Aunque los Estados Unidos adivinasen nuestro juego, el daño seria mínino, todavía seríamos capaces de someter al país tal y como planeamos. Utilizando su poder sin fronteras en nuestro provecho, será fácil dominar el mundo._****_Si ,por cualquier motivo, nuestro plan no se desarrollara como debiera, recurriríamos a nuestro plan B. Enviaríamos a nuestros hombres infectados para que se infiltren y propaguen el terror y el caos como un virus._****_Solo es cuestión de tiempo que el país se vuelva inestable, y en momentos de máxima vulnerabilidad, golpearemos con fuerza. En cualquier caso ya nadie puede impedir que dominemos el mundo._**

-¿Sabes qué significa? - Interrogó mi tío.

-Villanos de película. - Murmuré y continué leyendo otro documento.

**_Parece ser que hay una intrusa entre nosotros._****_Sospechamos que está conectada con Sera._****_También creemos que fue ella quien extirpó el huevo que se le inyectó a Sera antes de que hiciese eclosión, y la que lo movió a coger la muestra antes de la llegada del agente americano._****_Es evidente que va detrás de la muestra._****_Debemos detenerla antes de que establezca contacto con Sera._****_También existen motivos para creer que está trabajando para alguien. Necesitamos capturarla con vida para interrogarla._****_La intrusa debería ser capaz de responder a todas nuestras preguntas. Una vez la hayamos capturado, Sera dejará de ser una preocupación para nosotros._****_En cuanto recuperemos la muestra, podréis deshacernos de él como os plazca._**

Al terminar de leer ese archivo miré en dirección a Luis.

-¿De qué me perdí? - Preguntó mi tío nuevamente.

-De muchas cosas. - Contesté.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y tus padres?

-Es una larga historia, mis padres ya no están. - Dije cabizbaja y él me abrazó.

\- Esos malditos bastardos. - Musitó él.

Al dejar de abrazarnos me acerqué a los demás y los miré mientras ellos me observaban apenados.

-Lo lamento tanto, Laura. - Dijo Ashley y yo simplemente medio sonreí.

\- Ahora, esto es su plan. - Dirigí mi mirada al rubio y suspiré para luego entregarle un archivo. - Esto parece una película yankee... - Entonces me acerqué al español. - Esto es para tí, todo el pueblo te tiene bajo la mira al igual que a la mujer de vestido rojo.

Luis y Leon leyeron los archivos mientras que mi tío se acercó.

-¿Me vas a presentar a tus amigos? - Cuestionó

-Eh, claro pero los dos rubios son norteamericanos, el otro es español y no son mis amigos. - Respondí. - El hombre rubio se llama Leon y es un agente especial de los Estados Unidos, trabaja con el presidente y prácticamente me salvó la vida, la chuca rubia es la hija del presidente se llama Ashley y es muy chillona, así que te recomiendo que tapes tus oídos, y el español es Luis, lo encontramos por ahí y resultó ser un investigador que trabajaba para los iluminados, pero terminó traicionándolos.

Mi tío los miró a cada uno y asintió.

-Chicos, él es mi tío, su nombre es Carlos. - Comenté en inglés.

-¿Y qué haces con ellos? - Preguntó mi tío.

-Pues tratando de sobrevivir, después de todo enviarán un helicóptero para sacarnos de aquí.

-Un gusto verlo vivo, señor. - Interrumpió Kennedy y estrechó las manos a mi tío, este lo aceptó.

Luego de un breve momento, entre comentarle lo que había ocurrido conmigo y en lo que nos hemos involucrado mi tío por poco enloqueció, pero se puso contento de que yo estuviera con vida.

Así que hemos continuado el trayecto con Leon, Luis y Ashley, aún no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, si salgo de esta necesitaré una terapia.

No tardamos en llegar al punto de extracción, pero no vimos nada ni a nadie, el sitio estaba desolado o eso parecía.

-No hay nadie, parece que ningún insecto ha cruzado por aquí. - Comentó Carlos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Preguntó Luis.

De pronto un enorme insecto volador apareció llevando a Ashley, que gritó pidiendo ayuda, todo pasó tan rápido que no la pudimos rescatar.

\- ¡Maldición! - Vociferó Leon.

De pronto oímos sonidos parecido al zumbido de abeja.

\- Genial. Más de ellos. - Susurró el agente.

Miramos nuestro alrededor, estábamos rodeados por unos enormes insectos voladores y nos pusimos en alerta.

Disparamos contra ellos, eran demasiados. Uno de esos insectos atacó a Carlos, pero Leon actuó de manera rápida y le propinó una patada, liberando a mi tío. En ese instante otro insecto me estiró de la pierna e intentó llevarme pero mi tío lo disparó y caí al suelo y cuando traté de levantarme, otro me atacó pero Luis lo disparó matándolo.

\- Gracias. - Suspiré agitada y Sera me guiñó el ojo para luego seguir disparando.

Yo solamente sonreí ignorando su gesto y me puse de pie, ayudando a mis acompañantes a disparar contra los insectos.

Minutos luego de haber acabado con todos, nos pusimos a pensar en qué hacer. En mi punto de vista preferiría pegarme un tiro y morir de una buena vez, o de lo contrario sufriría un infierno intentando encontrar a una chica que probablemente esté muerta y por la cual depende el hecho de que yo pueda salir de este lugar.

-Ella debe estar viva. - Habló Leon esperanzado.

-¿Y qué si no lo está? - Interrogué. - Leon, mira, yo sé que ella es tu misión pero esto está fuera de nuestras manos. ¿Cómo podemos localizarla?

-Nada es imposible, solo tenemos que pensar.

-Leon tiene razón. - Interrumpió Sera. - Ashley debe estar viva, a lo que me refiero es que, Saddler la necesita y esas criaturas han sido enviadas por él para llevarla de vuelta.

-Entonces, si Ashley está viva. ¿Dónde podría estar? - Pregunté.

De pronto fuimos interrumpidos por el teléfono del agente gringo y este contestó.

\- Me pregunto si puede verme, Sr. Kennedy. - Oí la voz de Ramón Salazar.

\- Si le tocas un pelo, te machacaré. - Dijo Leon.

\- Primero veamos si consigues llegar hasta aquí. - Desafió el enano.

\- Salazar, eres un hijo de perra. Te mataré. - Interrumpí furiosa y él solo sonrió malévolamente.

\- En ese caso, los estaré esperando. - Dijo para finalizar la video llamada.

-Mierda. - Murmuré con rabia.

\- Ahora que ya sabemos quién la tiene, no tenemos que perder tiempo. - Comentó nuestro acompañante español.

Así que nos pusimos en marcha mientras yo conversaba con mi tío de cómo las cosas iban. Habíamos ingresado a otra sección del castillo por donde Luis nos guió y vimos a la chillona que estaba retenida por dos iluminados que con sus filosas lanzas la tenían de rodillas apuntándola al cuello.

-¡Ashley! - Clamó Kennedy.

\- Leon. - Dijo Ashley con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué no acabaron con uno de sus guardaespaldas? - Pregunté al agente y él me miró confundido.

\- Tal vez nos equivocamos. - Musitó.

Nos adentramos más y vimos al enano español sentado en una silla muy peculiar, su trono.

-Mr. Kennedy. ¿Acaso no sabe cuando es tiempo de arrojar la toalla? - Preguntó aquel idiota riendo y presionó un botón.

El agente se sorprendió un poco y sentimos el suelo abrirse, era una trampa.

Carlos no logró caer en ella porque él estaba más alejado así que rápidamente se tiró al suelo para sujetarme de la mano.

Luis se sujetó de la orilla y Leon cayó pero se sujetó con una cuerda especial que él traía consigo. Mi tío logró ponerme en la superficie y los dos nos acercamos para dar una mano a Sera hasta ponerlo a salvo.

-¡No! - Se enojó el enano y lo miré. - No más juegos, matadlos. - Ordenó en español.

Uno de los iluminados se acercó a nosotros con su lanza y nos atacó, mi tío y Luis se pusieron a dispararlo era difícil acabar con él.

Yo me acerqué al borde y ayudé a subir a Kennedy. Pronto me fijé que abajo no era un vacío, sino que tenía lanzas filosas que, al caer, nos habrían atravesado el cuerpo.

\- ¡Rápido! Tenemos que prepararnos para el ritual. - Oí decir al enano mientras se retiraba con otro iluminado y Ashley de prisionera.

Ví a Leon ponerse de pie y correr en dirección a Salazar pero el iluminado le tiró su lanza y yo salté sobre el agente para salvarlo mientras que nuestros enemigos lograron huir llevando a la hija del presidente con ellos.

-Ah, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema hombre? - Cuestioné un tanto enojada. - Controla tus impulsos.

Nos pusimos de pie y para entonces Luis y Carlos acabaron con el otro iluminado.

-¿Y la chica? - Interrogó mi tío.

-La llevaron, harán un ritual o algo así. - Reporté.

-Genial.

-Este pendejo se quiso morir. - Señalé a Kennedy.

-Tenemos que movernos o será tarde. - Interrumpió Sera. - Creo que sé a dónde podrían ir.


	16. Capítulo 15

Continuamos y seguimos a Luis Sera, hasta que llegamos a un túnel.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? - Preguntó Carlos.

\- Por supuesto. - Asintió el español con firmeza y en ese momento el teléfono de Kennedy sonó.

\- Tal vez tengas nueve vidas, pero eso poco importa ya, Sr. Kennedy. - Apareció el octavo castellano en la pantalla. - He enviado a mi mano derecha para disponer de vosotros. - Comentó y yo quedé intrigada.

\- ¿Tu mano derecha? ¿Es que se te cayó? - Se burló el agente.

\- Diga lo que le plazca. ¡Muere, gusano! - Gritó enfurecido y cortó la video llamada.

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos ante esa reacción por parte del enano español.

\- Parece que se enojó. - Dijo Carlos.

De pronto oímos un extraño ruído, como si alguien estuviera corriendo y trepando las paredes del túnel.

Todos nos pusimos en alerta, hasta que observé una especie de cola de lagarto detrás de Luis.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Grité y disparé con la pistola, pero este desapareció.

\- ¡Au! ¡Por un demonios! ¿Acaso quieres matarme? - Preguntó Sera adolorido por la bala que rozó su oreja.

\- ¿Vieron eso? - Cuestioné aterrorizada.

\- ¿Ver qué? - Preguntó Kennedy y de pronto algo cayó del techo del túnel.

\- Eso. - Señalé temerosa.

Era un alto humanoide mutante con cola de lagarto bien afilada, unas garras aterrorizantes y una mandíbula espeluznante, sus ojos brillaban en un color rojo como la sangre.

Me causó bastante terror el verlo allí parado mirándonos, yo no podía si quiera respirar, me quedé perpleja. Sin embargo, Leon no dudó en dispararle, pero su coraza era tan dura que las balas no lo dañaban.

Aquel monstruo movió su dedo de un lado a otro, haciendo la seña ''no''. Fue en ese momento que exhalé un poco el aire que quedó en mis pulmones y esa criatura se dispuso a correr en nuestra dirección.

Mi tío me estiró del brazo para seguirlo y junto a los otros dos corrimos para intentar huir de aquel monstruo.

Sentí como aquella cosa trepaba, hasta que su cola pasó en frente de nosotros, pero logramos esquivarlo.

\- Rápido, por aquí. - Dijo Luis abriendo una puerta.

Corrimos hacia él e ingresamos y así Sera la cerró para ponernos a salvo.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - Pregunté agitada.

\- Es uno de los guardias de Salazar. - Contestó el español. - Se lo conoce como Verdugo, no es para nada amistoso y cuando recibe órdenes, hace todo lo posible para cumplirlas.

\- Las balas no lo dañaron. - Comentó Carlos.

\- En efecto no le ocasiona daño alguno, tiene una piel bastante dura que difícilmente alguna bala traspasa en ella. - Explicó Luis.

\- Al menos tenemos un elevador aquí. - Interrumpió Kennedy. - Tal vez podamos huir. - Presionó un botón, pero no funcionó.

\- Mal día, agente. - Comentó Carlos.

\- ¿Qué hace un tanque de nitrógeno aquí? - Pregunté.

\- Eso es lo de menos, debemos hallar algún interruptor para hacer funcionar este elevador. - Dijo Leon.

Buscamos en el pequeño salón, pero no había.

\- Me temo que debe estar en otro salón. - Opinó Sera.

El norteamericano, decidido, recargó su metralleta.

\- ¿No piensas salir allí afuera o sí? - Cuestioné.

\- Alguien debe hacerlo. - Respondió el agente.

\- Leon, yo lo distraigo. - Interrumpió Luis y Kennedy asintió.

\- Cuídense, muchachos. - Dije.

Los dos salieron y cerré la puerta nuevamente. Miré a mi tío y luego el tanque de nitrógeno. Decidí dar unas cuantas vueltas por el salón y miré hacia el elevador.

\- Eres muy valiente. - Habló mi tío detrás mío.

\- No te quedas atrás. - Comenté.

\- ¿Sabes? Pese a las diferencias que hubo en la familia, estoy orgulloso de que siempre optaste por aquello que te gusta. - Dijo Carlos. - Y créeme que tanto tu padre como tu madre estarían igual de orgullosos.

Al oírle decir eso, cerré mis puños y agaché mi cabeza.

\- Sé que juntos saldremos de esta. - Continuó diciendo mi tío.

Yo giré a verlo echando unas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas. Él también estaba con los ojos llorosos.

\- No voy a abandonarte. - Dijo medio sonriendo. - Somos familia.

En ese instante un sonido interrumpió nuestro momento, una luz brillaba en el botón del elevador.

\- Lo lograron. - Sonreí y presioné el botón.

El elevador comenzaba a encender, cuando de pronto oímos que alguien abrió la puerta, era Leon acompañado de Luis. Se veían muy ajetreados.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - Cuando apenas terminé de preguntarles, el verdugo apareció.

Todos reaccionamos rápidamente, disparando contra aquel fenómeno. Este saltó hacia mi dirección, pero lo esquivé. Cuando todos giramos para dispararlo, desapareció. Miramos el techo cautelosamente, hasta que oímos ruído en el.

De pronto su cola apareció atacando a Kennedy, pero él lo eludió con un movimiento acrobático y el ataque de esta criatura generó una abertura en el tanque de nitrógeno que había en el sitio, congelando la filosa punta de su cola.

Oímos el grito del verdugo y todos nos dirigimos una mirada rápida. Creo que estabamos pensando iguales.

El monstruo volvió a aparecerse, cayendo del techo y nos mostró su cola, su extremo estaba congelado, pero con un movimiento rompió el hielo, liberando su cola y rugió para luego correr a nuestra dirección.

Cuando nos atacó, nos abrimos paso y Luis había aprovechado para echar el tanque al suelo. Este comenzó a liberar todo su contenido contra el verdugo.

Observamos como aquella monstruosidad se congelaba completamente.

\- No durará por mucho tiempo. - Comentó Luis. - Tenemos que irnos.

\- El elevador está demorando. - Dije presionando nuevamente el botón para apurar.

\- Entonces acabemos con él. - Habló Leon.

Todos recargamos nuestras armas y disparamos contra el congelado verdugo. De pronto nuestro enemigo se liberó de su congelamiento y rugió violentamente. Intentó atacarnos, pero al parecer las balas lo debilitaron y se arrodilló, sujetándose con uno de sus brazos.

\- No os detengáis, continuad disparando. - Habló el español, recargando su pistola Red 9.

El verdugo volvió a saltar pero de tantos balazos recibidos, cayó al suelo y se murió. Justo en ese momento el ascensor ya estaba listo. Yo había quedado un poco exhausta y comencé a toser.

\- Hey... - Se acercó mi tío y masajeó mi espalda. - Tranquila, estarás bien.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Se aproximó el agente.

\- S-sí... - Tosí nuevamente hasta que aclaré mi garganta. - Solo vámonos de aquí.

\- Buena chica. - Dijo Leon dedicándome una media sonrisa. - Sigamos.

Y entonces los cuatro nos subimos al elevador para continuar con el segundo rescate a Ashley.


	17. Capítulo 16

Habíamos llegado a un sitio y vimos al enano con el único de su guardaespalda sobreviviente.

-Me alegro de que se hayan unido a nosotros, chicos. - Dijo Salazar.

-Otra vez tú. - Habló Leon cansado.

\- El sagrado ritual que está a punto de comenzar en esta torre, otorgará a la chica un poder sin igual. Se unirá a nosotros; será uno de los nuestros. - Comentó el pequeño español.

-Esto no es ningún ritual. Es terrorismo.

-La palabra de moda estos días ¿no es verdad? - Continúo hablando. - No se preocupe. También tenemos preparado un ritual especial para ustedes.

De pronto cuando Salazar elevó un poco su mano derecha, Leon rápidamente lanzó su cuchillo y lo clavó. El enano comenzó a chillar de dolor, de hecho parecía que estaba llorando, yo hice una mueca imaginando lo que se ha de sentir y ví que el agente sonrió burlón.

El iluminado que protegía del enano no dudó en quitar el cuchillo que había quedado impregnado entre la mano de su amo y la pared, y lo lanzó de vuelta a Kennedy pero este lo esquivó. El cuchillo del rubio había quedado atascado por la pared.

Vimos como Salazar y su esclavo huían, ingresando a una clase de ascensor.

\- ¡Detente! - Exclamó Leon tratando de alcanzarlos pero no lo consiguió.

-Vaya forma de atentar contra vuestro enemigo. - Murmuró Luis en español.

-Tuvo una muy buena puntería. - Opinó mi tío quitando el cuchillo de la pared mientras que el rubio se acercaba a nosotros.

-Tenemos que seguirlos. - Dijo Leon y Carlos le entregó su cuchillo. - Tomaremos el siguiente elevador.

-¿No crees que nos tomará tiempo? - Interrumpí.

Entonces los tres, Luis, Leon y yo nos miramos conjuntamente.

-¡A las escaleras! - Dijimos al unísono y corrimos escaleras arriba.

Era agotador pero ¿qué otra opción teníamos?. Nos tomó un breve tiempo, incluso en algunas partes nos encontramos con unos aldeanos y otros seguidores de aquella secta.

Tuvimos que hacerlos de un lado, el lugar no era muy amplio y nos dificultaba disparar a todos. Aunque habíamos acabado con algunos, no dejaban de aparecer.

Dos me habían rodeado y yo había quedado sin balas, ambos me agarraron, uno me levantó de los pies y el otro de mis hombros. No pude evitar gritar salvajemente mientras intentaba liberarme, hasta que Kennedy apareció clavando con su cuchillo al hombre que me sujetó de los pies y este retrocedió, liberándome.

Mientras que Leon se enfrentaba a él con cuhillo, yo logré pisar la superficie y con todas mis fuerzas me impulsé hacia adelante agachándome de modo que pude levantar al otro sujeto que me había agarrado de los hombros por detrás y lo derribé al suelo quebrándole el brazo.

\- ¡Laura, cuidado! - Avisó Luis cuando me estaba recomponiendo y me giré a ver.

Un iluminado me atacó con su hacha, afortunadamente logré esquivarlo, aproveché que bajó la guarda y lo empujé quitándole su arma. Me dí cuenta que el sujeto a quien quebré el brazo se estaba levantando, así que le lancé el hacha a su cabeza y lo maté.

Rápidamente recargué mi pistola y disparé seguidas veces al iluminado.

\- ¡Rápido, sigamos! - Ordenó Leon quién ya había acabado con un aldeano.

Corrimos para seguir adelante hasta que un aldeano saltó sobre el agente y este a su vez me golpeó sin intención y yo caí al suelo. Me froté la frente con mi mano y ví que Leon estaba forcejeando con el poblador.

De pronto observé que un enorme barril estaba viniendo a nuestra dirección, decidí estirar al norteamericano del brazo y lo tiré al suelo, justo sobre mí. Pude ver como si fuera en cámara lenta, que aquel barril empujó al poblador, derribándolo. Desde el suelo miré como el aldeano yacía muerto. Luego ví a Luis y a mi tío ambos estaban preocupados, ellos se habían recostado por la pared esquivando.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Leon quién aún seguía sobre mí, ambos nos miramos fijamente, hasta que Carlos aclaró la garganta

Kennedy y yo sonreímos, él se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme.

\- Andando. - Murmuró.

Habíamos logrado llegar a donde estaba Salazar pero no vimos a nadie más que a él y su "guardaespaldas", había una mesa en el centro, cubierto de sangre con fuego proveniente de unos candelabros, ideal para un ritual.

El sitio era tan extraño que había una clase de flor gigante por la pared.

-Ah, ella acaba de irse. El ritual ha terminado. Se ha marchado a la isla con mis hombres. - Comentó el enano.

\- ¿Qué? - Se sorprendió el rubio.

-Creo que es momento de presentar mis respetos ante vuestra impresionante voluntad de hierro. - Dijo Salazar subiendo las escaleras hasta que aquella planta gigante abrió sus pétalos y con sus raíces agarró al enano español. - Muchachos... bienvenidos.

Seguidamente aquella cosa agarró al acompañante de Ramón, que finalmente resultó ser otro verdugo. Salazar y aquel monstruo estaban dentro de esa enorme planta mutante.

Todos miramos expectantes aquella escena hasta que la flor mutante liberó un capullo y de este salió Salazar con cierta deformidad en su cuerpo, era horrible.

-Monstruos. Supongo que después de esto habrá uno menos de qué preocuparse. - Murmuró Leon y preparó su metralleta.

El norteamericano comenzó a disparar al igual que Luis, sin embargo yo no podía mover un dedo.

-Quiero que sufran igual que Ashley. - Habló aquel monstruo, cerró su capullo y nos atacó.

Kennedy y Sera lo esquivaron. Cuando el golpe venía directo a mí, mi tío me tiró sobre él al suelo y nos salvamos.

\- ¡Reacciona Laura! - Me gritó.

Nos pusimos de pie y agarré la pistola para dispararlo. Definitivamente las balas de mi arma no lo causaban tanto daño como las del español y el norteamericano. Ví el capullo abriéndose nuevamente, y Salazar comenzó a gritar. Volvió a atacar y esta vez golpeó a Luis, pero rápidamente el recobró fuerzas.

Desde mi lado derecho llegaba otro ataque, yo lo disparé varias veces, pero no fue efectivo, corrí e hice un giro aéreo vertical, esquivándolo. Sentí calambre recorrer en mi pierna que estaba vendada. Chillé un poco de dolor y exhalé.

Luego dirigí mi mirada hacia la mutación de Salazar.

\- Necesitamos encontrar su punto débil. - Dijo mi tío.

\- Allí, cuando abre su capullo. - Señaló Luis.

\- Leon. - Lo llamé, mientras quitaba la AK47 de la mochila y se lo entregué.

El agente se puso en posición, apuntó y ocasionó dos disparos, uno a la cabeza y otro en el corazón de Salazar, mientras tanto lo apoyamos disparando contra aquella aberración.

De pronto aquel monstruo comenzó a tambalearse, pensamos que iba a caer a nuestra dirección, por lo que nos alertamos, pero se desintegró de la nada emitiendo un olor asqueroso.

-Ugh... - Dije haciendo un gesto de disgusto y me acerqué a los demás. - Y bien... ¿dónde podemos encontrar a Ashley? - Pregunté.

\- La llevaron en una isla. - Contestó Leon.

-¿Pero qué isla? - Cuestioné.

-Conozco una isla cerca de aquí, se llama La Isla, hay un entrenamiento militar para Los Ganados, que son los aldeanos infectados con Las Plagas, tal vez allí encontremos la cura. De hecho, allí está el laboratorio con la máquina que he creado para eliminar el parásito de un infectado. - Interrumpió Luis.

\- Y ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? - Pregunté.

\- Síganme, conozco un camino.

Entonces seguimos a Sera hasta llegar a una cueva que daba prácticamente hacia la salida del pueblo por agua.

-Debe haber una lancha o un bote. - Murmuró Luis.

Hasta que avistamos a una mujer dentro de una lancha.

-¡Tú! - Exclamé y quité la pistola para apuntarla.

-Ada - Dijo Leon.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, Leon. - Habló la mujer de vestido rojo quitándose sus gafas.

-¿Qué mierda? - Interrogué confundida. - ¿Se conocen?

\- Larga historia. - Musitó el rubio y dirigió su mirada a Ada.

-¿Necesitan que los lleve a algún sitio, muchachos? - Preguntó y pude ver la cara del norteamericano al aceptar la invitación.

¿Está enamorado? No puedo creerlo. Bajé la pistola.

-Leon, ¿estás loco? Esa mujer me dió un puñetazo en la cara, y tú la aceptas, sabiendo que ella tiene la misión de matarte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella?

-Confía en mí, sé más que tí al respecto, vida de agentes. - Respondió Kennedy y subió a la lancha.

Yo me quedé pensando, está bien, tiene razón, "Vida de Agentes". Ni que fuera James Bond.

Miré a Luis quien subió a la lancha también y mi tío se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó confundido.

-Esa pendeja de vestido rojo me hizo este corte en mi ceja, resulta ser que es nuestra enemiga y Leon está enamorado de ella. Y lo más loco, que ella recibió la orden de matarlo. - Le expliqué.

\- Pero parece que ella también se gusta de él. - Comentó Carlos. - Fíjate que si fuera por su misión lo hubiese asesinado en este mismo instante.

Al decir eso reflexioné cada palabra, creo que mi tío tenía toda la razón.

\- ¿Vienen con nosotros? - Preguntó Ada y yo rodé los ojos suspirando.

Hasta que decidí subir a la lancha junto a mi tío. La mujer puso en marcha la lancha.

\- Así que es verdad. - Hablo Leon.

-¿Verdad sobre qué? - Cuestionó la mujer mientras manejaba.

-Tú, trabajando con Wesker.

-Veo que has estado haciendo tu tarea.

-¿Por qué Ada?

-¿Qué te importa?

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué apareces así? ¿Por qué golpeaste a la chica? - Preguntó Kennedy.

De pronto la mujer frenó bruscamente la lancha, creo que ya habíamos llegado.

-Tengo algunos trabajos que hacer, y esa chica no es una chica normal como las demás por cierto. Nos vemos. - Dijo Ada y con un lanza garfios huyó dejando en marcha la lancha.

-Mujeres. - Musitó Leon deteniendo la marcha.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices. - Susurré.


	18. Capítulo 17

Los cuatro nos bajamos de la lancha y pisamos tierra firme, Kennedy me devolvió la AK47 y yo lo guardé, él se quedó con la metralleta en mano y su pistola lo tenía colgado en su cadera con un estuche. Ví que Sera recargó su arma e igual mi tío, entonces yo quité el cargador y solo me quedaban dos balas, así que lo recargué.

Recorrimos la isla, no parecía una isla cualquiera, parecía una base de militar. Cuando nos encontramos con unos campamentos miramos nuestro entorno, era extraño porque no había nadie.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Cuestionó Carlos.

Repentinamente oímos algunas pisadas, al darnos cuenta un grupo de infectados ya nos habían rodeado, al principio pensé que eran guerrilleros pero luego capté que no lo eran, por la forma de actuar de esos hombres, eran los ganados, esta vez lucían un poco diferentes, bueno, después de todo ya no estábamos en una aldea.

Nos dispusimos a disparar, eran muchísimos, hasta llegaron más de ellos pero armados con metralletas.

-Mierda. - Murmuré.

Nuestros enemigos comenzaron a dispararnos y rápidamente nos dividimos, ocultándonos en distintas partes detrás de unos muros o pilares.

-¡Malditos cabrones! - Gritó Luis en español disparando contra los infectados.

Yo simplemente me cubrí, esto era peor que un juego de guerra, mi ritmo cardíaco era acelerado. Sentí un pequeño temblor en el suelo y oí el sonido de un helicóptero.

Me giré a ver a un costado del pilar y me fijé que este disparó contra los ganados. Entonces aproveché para correr al otro lado de un muro donde estaba mi tío.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó Carlos mientras recargaba su arma.

\- Ni la menor idea, pero parece que está de nuestro lado. - Contesté recostándome por el muro agitada y sudando.

Seguidamente recargué mi pistola y ambos nos posicionamos y continuamos disparando a los que seguían de pie.

Me volví a cubrir y ví que desde el otro lado Luis estaba gritando pero no lo pude oír a causa de la balacera, él hizo una señal con su dedo y yo me giré. Había un infectado con un lanzamisiles y disparó a mi dirección.

\- ¡Corre! - Avisé a mi tío estirándolo del brazo.

Ambos intentamos esquivar pero la fuerza de la explosión ocasionó que nuestros cuerpos salieran impulsados.

Oí un fuerte zumbido, había mucho polvo y tenía la visión nublosa, yo estaba caída en la superficie.

Leon intentó acercarse a mí pero dispararon contra él y tuvo que ocultarse, miré a un costado y ví a mi tío inconsciente y con la frente sangrando. Se acercaron unos infectados, yo intenté moverme pero mis movimientos eran en vano, comencé a toser mucho, ellos nos agarraron y nos metieron a una camioneta hasta que perdí la noción. Todo quedó negro.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me dí cuenta que estaba tendida en el suelo.

¿Dónde rayos estoy?.

Miré a mi entorno, era un salón no muy amplio no había nadie más que yo y algunas cajas vacías en algunos muebles, toqué mi oído pero no tenía los audífonos para contactar con Leon.

Me levanté y sentí dolores en todo el cuerpo, pero me repuse, me sacudí, mi ropa tenía lleno de polvo hasta que estornudé. Suspiré y dirigí mi mirada a una puerta de hierro que tenía una pequeña ventana con rejillas.

Me acerqué y observé a través de ella, mi tío se encontraba del otro lado. Él estaba despierto amarrado a una mesa, lo ví muy cansado.

De repente una horrenda cara con ojos luminosos apareció en la rejilla, yo me sobresalté dando un paso atrás hasta caerme al suelo. La puerta hizo un ruído, lo estaba abriendo.

Desesperadamente con un vistazo traté de ubicar mi mochila pero no la encontré, cuando se abrió por completo la puerta ví a dos infectados, solté un gemido de susto y tragué saliva.

-¡Traedla! - Ordenó uno de ellos.

Yo me levanté y los miré, estaban armados y tenían esos ojos rojos sangre.

\- No me gusta que me toquen. - Hablé apuntándolo con mi dedo y me miró extrañado pero luego ignoró mi advertencia.

Aquel sujeto intentó agarrarme del brazo pero yo lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas echándolo. El otro me golpeó con un garfio pero yo lo esquivé y lo pateé en la rodilla tan fuerte que hasta sentí su hueso quebrarse.

Echó su garfio al suelo y yo lo tomé, crucé del otro lado de la puerta y con todas mis fuerzas lo cerré, apenas lo logré.

Sonreí victoriosa al verlos quejándose, cuando me giré para ver a mi tío otro me atacó tratando de apuñalarme con su cuchillo pero, gracias a mi rápida captación, logré detener su ataque con el garfio y con una patada lo derribé mientras que aproveché para quitarle el cuchillo de su mano y decidí guardarlo para mí.

Corrí para desamarrar a mi tío antes de que se levantara del suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó.

\- Ajá, ¿Y tú?

Al rato de liberarlo tomó el garfio y lo lanzó directo a la cabeza del infectado que yo había derribado, aparentemente el ganado ya se había levantado y corrió a nuestra dirección. Yo sonreí y mi tío también.

\- ¿Por si acaso sabes donde está mi mochila? - Le cuestioné.

-Creo que es aquel. - Señaló.

Vi mi mochila, estaba intacta, por suerte no quitaron nada de adentro. Quité dos armas y un pañuelo que lo mojé con desinfectante, luego me lo puse a la espalda y me acerqué a mi tío.

\- Debemos apurarnos y huir de inmediato. - Dije recargando una pistola y se lo entregué junto al pañuelo húmedo. - Limpiate la sangre de tu frente... en serio, estas si que son unas lindas vacaciones. - Recargué la AK47.

\- Deja de bromear y dame eso. - Dijo Carlos pidiéndome la AK47.

-Primero no es broma, se llama sarcasmo y segundo ya te dí una pistola ¿No estás satisfecho? - Contesté y él desechó el pañuelo e hizo un gesto con su mano, así que rodé los ojos e hicimos cambio de armas.

De pronto alguien abrió la entrada principal, mi tío y yo lo apuntamos con nuestras respectivas armas, era un infectado y al vernos gritó, así que lo acabamos.

-Mejor salgamos. - Comentó Carlos.

Ambos comenzamos a trotar saliendo de aquella sala.

\- Espera. - Hizo una señal con su mano.

Miramos cautelosamente, había un grupo de infectados resguardando el lugar.

-¿Qué haremos? - Pregunté.

-Acabemos con los malditos. - Fue lo único que dijo.

-Claro, lo dices porque tienes una AK47 y yo una pistolita.

Entonces mi tío corrió a disparar contra nuestros enemigos y yo también, cuando parecía que teníamos el control llegó un hombre de casi unos tres metros de altura, era enorme y para ser peor cargaba consigo una ametralladora minigun.

Mi tío no se dió cuenta y aquel tipo lo estaba apuntando para dispararlo, entonces yo lo disparé con mi pistola y éste se giró a mi diección.

¿En qué pensaba para hacer eso?.

Me asustó la cara de aquel tipo, con su complexión física era bastante aterrador y más aún con esa clase de arma.

Cuando el hombre disparó contra mí justo un infectado iba a atacarme y se puso en mi frente para ser liquidado por las balas de aquel arsenal, luego comencé a correr esquivando las balas, hasta que me cubrí detrás de un pilar.

\- Oh Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío. - Musité.

Pude ver que mi tío se percató de aquel sujeto y lo comenzó a disparar, aquel infectado no sufría mucho daño por las balas de la AK47.

Cuando mi tío dejó de disparar sabiendo que era inútil corrió a ocultarse y aquel hombre comenzó a disparar a su dirección.

Me fijé que donde estaba Carlos no era muy seguro, así que realicé un cálculo rápido, guardé mi pistola y quité el cuchillo.

Inhalé y me dispuse a correr con mucha adrenalina, en mi camino dos infectados con ballestas me dispararon, hice un giro en el aire esquivando sus flechas, caí de rodillas en frente de ellos y los corté en sus piernas derribándolos.

Me levanté y corrí nuevamente, al estar cerca de aquel sujeto con la minigun, me impulsé a un pilar, le di una patada a la pared para conseguir un salto más alto y en el aire sujeté el cuchillo con ambas manos, al llegar a su espalda le clavé en su nuca y el corta punzante traspasó su garganta.

Caí al suelo y pude ver que el sujeto soltó su ametralladora e intentaba quitarse el cuchillo. Entonces me puse rápidamente de pie.

-¡Corre! - Exclamé dirigiéndome a mi tío.

Él corrió junto a mí y logramos cruzar una puerta de hierro para luego asegurarla.

-Me salvaste. - Murmuró Carlos.

-Eso parece. - Dije exhausta. - ¡Woow! Eso fue adrenalina. - Suspiré y recuperé mi aliento. - ¡Ese tipo era gigante! ¿Será que habrá podido quitarse el cuchillo del cuello?

-Vamos a averiguarlo. - Contestó mi tío fingiendo abrir la puerta.

-¡No, no, no, no! - Exclamé sujetando su brazo y luego él se burló de mí. - Idiota.

Entonces decidimos continuar, no había nadie más a quien enfrentar, por el momento.

Recorrimos una parte de La Isla, tenía una base muy grande. En el camino mi tío comenzó a sentirse mal, tosía bastante y se lo notaba más débil, así que nos detuvimos un momento.

-¿Estás bien? - Le pregunté y me percaté que escupía sangre. - No, no. - Murmuré preocupada.

En definitiva, él estaba infectado por el parásito. Traté de actuar lo más rápido, en la mochila busqué las píldoras del fármaco que el español nos había dado pero no lo encontré, luego recordé que el rubio lo guardó en su bolsillo y maldije a mis adentros.

Me volví a mi tío, y lo hice sentar encima de una roca.

-Respira. - Dije como si yo supiera lo que hacía. - Relájate, yo se que tú puedes Carlín.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. - Dijo y continuó tosiendo.

-Como sea, Carlín. - Lo molesté tratando de ocultar mi preocupación.

Pronto dejó de toser y ambos vimos que en sus brazos corrían una marca extraña, parecía algún líquido oscuro recorriendo sus venas que llegó hasta su rostro, fue cuando el chilló de dolor y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Tío. - Murmuré preocupada y me agaché. - ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunté y lentamente él dirigió su mirada a la mía, sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

Me miró enfurecidamente y yo lo miré atónita. Él se lanzó sobre mí dejándome sobre el suelo e intentó ahorcarme, yo no tenía mi arma conmigo y su AK47 estaba a un lado de la roca.

Yo luchaba por un intento de liberarme, pero poco a poco el aire se me acababa. De pronto oí un disparo y la sangre salpicó por mi cara.

Habían disparado a mi tío justo en la cabeza, su cuerpo muerto cayó sobre el mío, yo lo hice a un lado y me quedé en shock.


	19. Capítulo 18

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miré a un costado el cuerpo de mi tío, sentía que mi respiración se agitaba, un muchacho se acercó a mí teniéndome su mano. Era alto, un poco moreno y tenía un corte de barba con bigote.

-¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó en inglés.

Yo simplemente me levanté y lo empujé para luego correr, agarré la AK47, la mochila y me alejé.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Espera! - Exclamó.

Me alejé tanto que llegué a un sitio desolado, parecía que hubo guerra por allí ya que algunos muros estaban destruídos. Me recosté detrás de uno de esos muros y comencé a apretar mi cabeza soltando un fuerte grito. Ya lo perdí todo, absolutamente todo.

Tiré la AK47 al suelo y deslicé mi espalda contra el muro hasta sentarme en la superficie. Golpeé con fuerza mi codo contra el muro, tenía mucha rabia.

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea... - Susurraba para mí misma. - Lo perdí, lo perdí... - Sollocé.

Quité la pistola y la apunté al lateral izquierdo de mi cabeza. Respiré profundo y gatillé, el sonido se oyó como un eco, no tenía balas.

-¿Qué más da? - Me pregunté a mi misma.

Entonces recargué la pistola y la apunté nuevamente a mi cabeza.

\- A la mierda la vida. - Disparé.

La bala no llegó a mi cabeza, fue a otra dirección, alguien había empujado la pistola de mi mano y me tomó del cuello. La impotencia se apoderó de mí.

Luché por deshacerme de esa persona. Con fuerza la tiré al suelo y me quedé encima de ella, agarré su pistola para apuntarla rápidamente, era aquel muchacho.

-¡Hijo de puta! - Exclamé y disparé al suelo cerca de su oído.

\- ¡Ahh! - Pegó un grito grave.

Me levanté y dejé caer la pistola encima de su pecho. Me alejé, agarré mi pistola y la AK47 y me dispuse a seguir mi camino frustrada.

\- ¡Detente! - Dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie. - ¿Qué fue éso?

-Tú mataste a mi tío. - Lo dije con rabia secando la sangre que cubría mi rostro.

-Lo maté por tí, yo solo intenté protegerte, no tenía opción. - Habló apenado.

-Maldita sea. - Murmuré, sequé mis lágrimas y suspiré. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta isla?

-Soy Mazen, estoy aquí en esta isla pasando mis vacaciones. - Contestó.

-Okay, en una isla donde las personas son manipuladas por un parásito. Buen lugar para vacaciones.

\- Sí, me gusta el parásito y ayudar a salvar a la gente de la muerte. Igual que tú. Así es como paso mis vacaciones.

-¿Qué? No sabes nada de mi. - Dije y Mazen miró la AK47 que yo tenía en mi mano entonces suspiré. - Mi nombre es Laura, yo también estaba pasando mis vacaciones, pero no en esta isla, estaba en un pueblo rural en España.

-¿Y qué te trajo por aquí, Laura?

-Larga historia. - Contesté. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, yo estaba en el ejército egipcio como voluntario, por eso siempre llevo esta pistola conmigo, y la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es solo vacaciones, pero no tenía conocimiento de que aquí había una base militar.

-Ah, esto realmente no es una base militar. - Corregí.

-¿Cómo dijiste? - Interrogó confuso.

-Bueno, como te dije antes, son manipulados por un parásito, por eso mi tío me atacó, pusieron el parásito dentro de él y el huevo eclosionó convirtiéndolo en uno de ellos. - Expliqué.

-Woow, bueno. Realmente lo siento por tu tío. - Se disculpó.

\- Como sea. - Dije tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido.

-¿Que planeas hacer? ¿Estás sóla ahora? - Cuestionó.

-No, bien, ahora sí. - Respondí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo estaba con dos hombres

-¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? - Preguntó.

\- Mmmm... - En un principio dudé. - Está bien, pero primero tenemos que encontrar al rubio. - Afirmé.

-¿A quién?

-Ah, un agente norteamericano. Su nombre es Leon.

-Está bien. Entonces vamos a encontrar a ese maldito hombre.

\- Ja. - Musité y lo miré extrañada, él me devolvió la mirada sonriente y suspiré. - Está bien, ¿tienes carga?

\- Ajá, un poco. - Respondió y le entregué unos cartuchos mientras que recargué la AK47. - Gracias... Leon, estamos en camino - Dijo Mazen.

Así que decidí que él me acompañara, era un chico muy charlatán y humorista, pero yo no tenía ganas ni de reír.

-Si estabas en España, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿eres una clase de agente? - Cuestionó curioso.

\- No, solo soy una estudiante de intercambio... - Dudé un poco pero luego decidí contarle toda la historia confiando en él, después de todo sigo viva gracias a él.

Entre hablar habíamos llegado a un sitio que tenía una arquitectura similar al del castillo de Salazar, estaba rodeada por unos infectados que protegían la zona, supongo que ahí debe estar Ashley por eso tanta seguridad.

-¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Mazen.

-Tenemos que ingresar ahí. - Contesté. - ¿Has visto la película de las tortugas ninjas?

-Vivir como un ninja en las sombras. - Sonrió Mazen.

Entonces nos adentramos al sitio tomando rutas alternativas y cruzando entre ellos sin que nos vieran.

Nos ocultábamos entre los pilares para no ser descubiertos, hasta que cruzamos a un salón y oímos una voz gruesa, yo me todo detuve.

-¿Qué pasa? - Cuestionó el egipcio.

-Aquí. - Señalé y él se acercó.

Curiosos nos fijamos que eran Osmund Saddler y un hombre musculoso con ropa militar y una cicatriz en su rostro.

-¿De qué están hablando? - Preguntó Mazen.

-Si guardas silencio, podremos escucharlos. - Dije.

Nos adentramos silenciosamente para oír de lo qué estaban hablando.

-Por lo visto, Salazar no ja conseguido domesticar a ese cerdo americano y sus colegas. Salazar tuvo su oportunidad. Krauser tráeme a la chica. Ah, y aprovecha para deshacerte de ellos. - Ordenó Saddler que estaba sentado en un trono mientras que el tal Krauser estaba de rodillas.

\- Considéralo hecho. - Habló el militar poniéndose de pie.

El egipcio y yo nos miramos preocupados.

\- Estupendo. Esto cada vez está mejor. - Murmuró Mazen.

-Movámonos ahora mismo. - Ordené y así nos alejamos del salón.

Continuamos y vimos a Leon y Luis caminando.

-¡Muchachos! - Exclamé y Leon se giró tan rápido apuntándonos con su pistola, haciendo que Mazen reaccionara del mismo modo. - Woow, woow, detente. Soy solo yo. - Dije para tranquilizarlos y ambos bajaron sus respectivas armas.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el agente preocupado acercándose a mi y yo asentí. - ¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde está tu tío?

\- Es Mazen y... él... mató a mi tío. - Dije cabizbaja.

Leon reaccionó agresivo contra él y yo lo detuve.

\- No, no, hombre traquilo, mi tío tenía el parásito en su cuerpo. - Suspiré. - Era demasiado tarde y se convirtió en uno de ellos, intentó matarme, pero Mazen solo hizo lo correcto para salvarme.

Miré atentamente a Kennedy, él suspiró nervioso.

-Okay. - Musitó Leon calmándose. - Lo siento. - Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, noté tristeza en sus facciones.

No pude contenerme, agaché mi cabeza y eché unas lágrimas.

\- Tranquila, juntos saldremos de este lío. - El norteamericano apoyó su brazo en mi hombro izquierdo.

Me sequé las lágrimas, tome aire y suspiré. Luego lo miré y él me dedicó una media sonrisa, yo asentí mucho mejor.

\- Vayamos a por Ashley y salgamos de aquí. - Dije decidida.

\- Bien dicho. - Asintió Leon.

Nos dispusimos a continuar caminando pero una figura apareció y nos atacó.


	20. Capítulo 19

Todo fue tan rápido, pateó al egipcio empujándolo contra una pared al igual que al español. Cuando me iba a golpear Leon se tiró sobre mi y ambos esquivamos el ataque, eché a un lado el cuerpo del norteamericano y agarré la AK47 para apuntarlo y lo miré fijamente, era Krauser, el hombre corpulento que estuvo conversando con Saddler.

\- ¡Krauser! - Clamó Kennedy a mi lado.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, camarada. - Sonrió.

Yo miré sorprendida al agente, ¿ahora conoce a este?

Decidí disparar al sujeto, pero este esquivó todas las balas velozmente hasta que se acercó a mí con un cuchillo pero Mazen lo disparó distrayéndolo.

Krauser atacó al egipcio agarrándolo del cuello. En ese momento Luis se acercó a mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

\- ¡No! - Grité disparando contra el militar.

Él dejó caer a Mazen, y rápidamente me golpeó ocasionando la caída de mi arma. Luis intervino con un disparo que Krauser esquivó y rozó mi rostro. Seguidamente nuestro enemigo golpeó a Sera en el abdomen con su puño y le ató la mano con una soga.

Yo intenté golpearlo, pero también consiguió amarrarme de la mano con el español. Luis intentó disparar pero eso complicó más. Krauser se deshizo de su arma y ya no nos podíamos hacer nada, nos golpeó a ambos y caímos sentados sobre el suelo. El corpulento hombre se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlón.

-Imbécil. - Murmuré con rabia.

Leon apareció por detrás de Krauser intentando atacarlo, pero el de músculos rápidamente tomó su cuchillo y giró para defenderse.

Kennedy esquivó, pero de igual modo le había ocasionado un pequeño corte en su mejilla. Pude ver que el agente quitó su cuchillo y se puso frente al corpulento militar.

\- Fallecí en un accidente hace dos años. ¿No es eso lo que te contaron? - Habló Krauser.

\- Así que fuiste tú quien secuestró a Ashley. - Dijo Leon mientras ambos caminaban en círculo cautelosamente.

\- Lo has pillado rápido, como siempre... Al fin y al cabo, los dos sabemos de dónde procedemos. - Comentó el militar seguido de un ataque.

Leon ágilmente lo esquivó y le devolvió el ataque, pero Krauser lo eludió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Preguntó Kennedy.

El hombre lo atacó nuevamente, pero Leon lo esquivó.

\- La muestra que Saddler desarrolló, eso es todo. - Comentó y volvió a atacar a nuestro aliado.

El agente lo impidió, ocasionando que los cuchillos chocaran entre sí y luego hizo un corte en el pecho de Krauser, rasgando parte de su remera.

-Creo que para esta pelea necesitaré unas palomitas de maíz. - Oí decir a Luis.

-Cállate, esto no es una película. - Dije.

\- Mantén a Ashley fuera de esto. - Habló el rubio.

\- Lo siento, la necesito para ganar la confianza de Saddler. Como tú, soy americano. - Comentó Krauser.

Pateó un barril contra Leon y este lo hizo a un lado con su brazo, el militar aprovechó la distracción para atacarlo con su cuchillo, pero Kennedy actuó rápido defendiéndose con el suyo. Ambos habían caído a otra parte y los perdimos de vista.

\- Mierda. - Susurré moviéndome con fuerza.

\- Oye, tranquila. - Dijo Luis.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, lo va a matar. - Comenté en desesperación.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el cuerpo de Mazen, este no había hecho ningún movimiento.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que debes relajarte, de todos modos moriremos. - Dijo Sera.

-No sé que pasa por tu cabeza pero ese norteamericano tiene mi pase de salida, así que mejor colabora.

-¿Cómo colaboraré? Te recuerdo que estamos amarrados, lo cual es irónico después de tanto odio contra mí, a parte vuestro novio está muerto y es probable que el americano no sobreviva a ésta, así que sólo estamos nosotros dos, cariño. - Comentó el español.

-¿De qué hablas? Para comenzar aquel pendejo no es mi novio, es un idiota egipcio que asesinó a mi tío para salvarme, y sí lo sé, es irónico todo esto pero si vuelves a decirme cariño o alguna otra cosa, juro que romperé tu... - Dije enojada hasta que fui interrumpida por el sonido de un disparo.

-Algo me dice que hubo trampa. - Musitó Luis.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que vimos a Leon dirigiéndose a nosotros con un cuchillo en su mano.

\- ¿Qué decías? - Molesté a Luis. - Hey, ¡rubio! Estás vivo, ¿cómo te fue? ¿lo mataste?

\- No, aún no puedo creerlo. - Habló el agente cortando la soga que nos mantenía atados a mí y al español.

-¿Qué cosa? - Pregunté agarrando la AK47 una vez libré. - ¿Qué pasó allí? ¿Conoces al Mr. Músculo?

-Más o menos. Él fue mi compañero. - Contestó.

\- ¿Qué? - Se sorprendió Sera.

-Este es el fin. - Murmuré. - ¿Quién es él?

\- Jack Krauser era un soldado perteneciente a la unidad SOCOM del S.O.U. de operaciones especiales. Con una historia de servicio valiente, en el año 2002 fue seleccionado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos para qe me acompañara a una misión. - Explicó Leon. - Hemos sido enviados para investigar la relación que había entre un ex investigador de Umbrella y un capo de la droga llamado Javier Hidalgo.

Abrí la mochila, guardé la AK47, quité la 9mm y la recargué, todo mientras oía al norteamericano hablar.

\- Para ello tuvimos que infiltrarnos en la mansión de Javier en la pequeña localidad de Amparo, pero nos dimos cuenta que en el pueblo se había propagado el Virus - T. - Continuó hablando. - Afortunadamente hemos tenido éxito en la misión pero Krauser había resultado herido en el brazo motivo por la cual se retiró del ejército, poco después me había enterado de su deceso, accidente aéreo.

-Pero él finalmente está vivo. - Comenté.

-Ajá. - Asintió el rubio.

\- ¿Lo dejaste ir? - Cuestioné.

-No, Ada me salvó. - Respondió y yo me quedé pensando.

Parece que mi tío tenía razón después de todo. Pronto oímos a alguien quejándose de dolor, era Mazen.

\- Sigue vivo. - Murmuré feliz y me acerqué a él.

Ayudé al egipcio a levantarse y lo miré sonriente.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? - Preguntó confundido.

\- Pensé que estabas muerto. - Dije.

\- Pues resucité. - Bromeó y yo reí levemente.

-Entonces, Mazen ¿cuántos años tienes? - Interrogó Leon mientras continuamos caminando.

\- Diecisiete, señor. - Contestó. - Soy de Egipto.

-¿Qué te trajo por aquí niño? - Preguntó Luis.

-Vacaciones.

-¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo aquí? - Cuestionó el rubio.

-Sí, Laura me comentó y por cierto soy voluntario en la Armada de Egipto. - Respondió Mazen.

Leon me miró sospechosamente y justo cuando iba a hablar, caímos en una trampa. Fuimos separados por unas rejas de acero, Luis y Mazen de un lado y Leon y yo del otro.

-¡Mierda! - Exclamó el español.

-¿Qué es esto? - Pregunté tocando la reja un poco confundida.

-Podemos manejar esto, yo cubro, retrocede. - Dijo Mazen tomándolo con calma.

De pronto sentí un movimiento detrás mío, no era el agente porque él estaba a mi lado, me giré y Krauser apareció asestándonos unos fuertes golpes echándonos a un lado, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda.

Primeramente pensé que se me había quebrado algún hueso pero luego pude movilizarme. Me puse de pie junto al rubio y no vimos a nadie más que a Luis y Mazen del otro lado de la reja mirando preocupados.

Pero pronto ellos tuvieron problemas de su lado, fueron atacados por dos monstruos. Antes de que yo dijera alguna palabra fui interrumpida por el militar.

\- Así que ahora hay algo entre ustedes dos ¿no? - Preguntó cruzándose de brazos en frente de una enorme puerta.

Yo miré confundida pero luego me acordé que se refería a la pendeja de Ada

-¿Dónde está Ashley? - Interrogó Leon.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Está tras esa puerta. Pero necesitarás tres insignias para abrirla. - Contestó el Mr. Músculo.

\- ¿Qué estás traumando Krauser? - Preguntó Kennedy un poco inquieto.

\- Hay uno al norte, y el otro en el este. - Explicó el militar.

-Y déjame adivinar, tienes la última. - Interrumpí.

-Woow, chica inteligente... - Se burló. - Eso significa que ustedes dos tienen la soga al cuello. - Continuó el corpulento hombre apuntándonos con una metralleta.

-Diría que lo has planeado bastante bien. - Dijo Leon y Krauser sonrió.

Rápidamente Leon lanzó un objeto distrayendo a Krauser, me estiró de la mano y corrimos para luego tirarnos y cubrirnos detrás de un muro ya que el hombre comenzó a dispararnos.

Kennedy me había dicho que lo ayudara, él me cubriría mientras yo recogería las dos insignias pero yo no le presté mucha atención porque mi mirada se dirigió a dónde estaban el egipcio y el español.

Mazen había disparado a uno de los monstruos pero no sufrió daño alguno, aquella cosa lo atacó y el egipcio esquivó para luego romperle la mandíbula.

Luis fue atacado por otro que lo agarró del cuello pero él lo disparó en su rostro y este lo liberó pero su cara se regeneró. Yo miré asombrada.

¿Qué son esas cosas?

-¡Hey despierta! - Oí al rubio mientras me sacudió.

\- Oye, está bien, está bien. Hagámoslo. - Asentí mirándolo.

Me puse las agallas y esperé a que Leon atacara a Krauser. Cuando mi compañero ya tenía su atención, decidí correr en busca de las insignias.

En el camino me encontré a unos robots pequeños que disparaban láser.

¿Qué demonios?

No tenía otra cosa más que dispararlos con mi pistola, mientras corría en busca de los objetos. Encontré uno y lo guardé, seguidamente corrí en busca del otro, pero comenzaron a aparecer más de esos robots y lanzaron pequeños explosivos.

Así que corrí, saltando muros, y trepando algunos, me sujeté por una barra y fue cuando esas cosas arrojaron sus explosivos a mi dirección, logré subir justo a tiempo, me deslicé de espalda por encima de la barra y los disparé varias veces, acabando con varios de ellos.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar en tierra, me posicioné para caer de rodillas y continué corriendo saltando por un pilar para intentar llegar a la cima de otro muro, pero no lo conseguí.

Me sujeté con todas mis fuerzas por el borde del muro, fue en ese momento dónde sus ataques rozaron mis piernas.

\- ¡Aaaaahhh! - Grité en desesperación.

Usé mis pies para impulsarme por el muro y así logré subir. Quedé agotada y me tumbé sobre la superficie arenosa.

\- Necesito ejercitarme más. - Murmuré agitada.

Miré a un costado, algo brillaba no muy lejos de donde yo estaba tendida. Me levanté con las pocas ganas que me quedaban y suspiré.

Me acerqué a ver, era la otra insignia. Sonreí triunfante y cuando me iba a agachar para tomarla sentí un cuchillo por mi cuello.

-Eres mía. - Oí la voz de Krauser, quien me tomó de sorpresa por atrás.

-¿Qu- qué? - Me tensé.

Traté de levantar mi mirada para verlo pero él apretó el cuchillo a mi cuello haciéndome un corte superficial.

\- ¡Laura! - Exclamó Leon llegando a donde estábamos, yo comencé a sudar de nerviosismo.

Sinceramente jamás esperaba pasar por esto.


	21. Capítulo 20

-Libérala, Krauser. - Habló Leon apuntando con su pistola.

\- ¿Y qué si no lo hago? Tú no puedes matarme. - Rió malévolamente. - Además, ella tiene dos cosas que me pertenecen.

Cuando el de músculos bajó una mano para intentar quitarme la mochila, yo lo empujé de espaldas y alejé el corta punzante de mi cuello, para que no me apuñalara. Seguidamente me agaché, de ese modo logré liberarme.

Me arrastré rápidamente sobre la superficie llegando a lado de Leon, él me dió una mirada rápida y yo solo levanté un pulgar indicando que estaba bien, a pesar de que me sangraba un poco el cuello.

\- Mierda. - Murmuró furioso y nos miró a ambos.

-¿Qué pretendes con la restauración de Umbrella? - Interrogó Kennedy y yo los miré atentamente.

-Ja, traer orden y equilibrio a este mundo de locos. - Contestó.

-Un psicópata como tú no puede aportar ni orden ni equilibrio. - Comentó el agente.

-¿No creerás realmente que una mente conservadora puede esbozar un nuevo rumbo para el mundo? - Dijo Krauser para luego lanzar una granada cegadora y desaparecer.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Leon agachándose para verificar mi estado.

\- Sí, no es nada para preocuparse. - Contesté.

-¿Qué rayos te hizo? - Vió la sangre que provenía de mi cuello. - Ese hijo de perra. - Musitó.

Mi compañero me ayudó a ponerme de pie y fue cuando a su espalda ví que Krauser apareció repentinamente para atacarlo, entonces yo agarré a Leon y lo hice girar conmigo para esquivarlo, pero el cuchillo me cortó una parte del brazo izquierdo, ocasionando una herida un poco profunda.

\- ¡Aaaahhh! - Grité como un cerdo siendo mutilado.

Kennedy rápidamente disparó al sujeto pero este esquivó todos los proyectiles, logró acercarse al rubio y lo empujó, haciendo que este perdiera su arma.

-Preparate para morir, Leon. - Habló Jack Krauser tomando distancia y levantó su brazo izquierdo, éste comenzó a mutar en algo raro. - ¡Siente el poder!

-Estás completamente loco, Krauser. - Comentó Leon mientras yo hacía presión en mi herida y chillaba de dolor.

Traté de mantenerme un poco alejada de ellos porque yo no podía pelear más, así que retrocedí unos pasos.

Aunque de pronto apareció el de músculos detrás mío, pero el agente intervino, con su cuchillo lo apuñaló en el brazo, por lo que Krauser retrocedió y se dispuso a atacar a Leon con su brazo mutado, sin embargo el rubio logró esquivarlo.

Luego Jack corrió tan rápido que pensé que iba a matarlo, pero Kennedy logró eludirlo y con un movimiento ágil lo pateó tan fuerte dejándolo confuso hasta que hizo girar su cuchillo con estilo y lo clavó en su pecho, el corpulento hombre cayó de rodillas, perdió el equilibrio y se echó al suelo. Aparentemente, Jack Krauser había muerto.

Leon miró el cuerpo de su ex camarada y le quitó la insignia.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó cuando me acerqué a él y guardó el objeto.

\- ¿Luzco tan mal? - Bromeé y me sentí completamente débil, perdía bastante sangre.

Me mareé y justo antes de caer a la superficie, Leon me sujetó.

\- Eso parece, dejame ayudarte. - Dijo el rubio.

Me quitó la mochila y me hizo acostar en el suelo arenoso. Se puso a buscar algo de la mochila.

\- Leo... creo que... me voy a dormir. - Musité y fue cuando cerré mis ojos.

\- ¡Laura! ¡Laura! - Oí su voz a lo lejos.

Todo se puso negro, no sentí nada más. Parecía que dejé de existir, no había luz, ni viento, absolutamente nada, todo era oscuridad.

\- Laura, despierta. - Escuché la voz de Leon.

De repente sentí dolor en mi brazo y lentamente abrí mis ojos.

\- ¿Estoy muerta? - Pregunté débilmente.

\- No, tranquila, no morirás hoy. - Él contestó y comenzó a toser.

Miré mi brazo, estaba vendado y con mancha de sangre.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Cuestionó Kennedy y pude ver que sus ojos estaban un poco más rojos.

\- Mejor. - Respondí. - Tú no te ves tan bien. - Dije preocupada y él tomó la píldora.

\- Estaré bien. - Musitó.

Entonces Leon me ayudó a levantarme, observé que él tenía la mochila colgada en su espalda, luego decidí colocar la pistola en mi cadera y fue cuando oímos una explosión.

Nos acercamos al lugar, las rejas que nos separaban de Luis y Mazen quedaron completamente destrozadas.

Había mucho humo y arena recorriendo por el aire. Yo estaba un poco confundida pero pronto Leon apuntó con su dedo hacia el español y el egipcio, ambos seguían con vida.

-Laura, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Mazen acercándose a mí preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. - Contesté. - ¿Cómo estás tú? - Pregunté mirando a Luis.

-¿Sabes? estar con este tío es una pesadilla, es un tanto suicida. - Respondió Sera suspirando y yo me reí.

Habíamos continuado hasta llegar a la gran puerta. Leon unió las tres insgnias para poder abrirla e ingresamos.

Adentro vimos a Ashley que estaba dentro de una cápsula, parecía no haber nadie en el sitio.

-Aunque dentro de poco obtendrás un increíble poder, parece que sigues prefiriendo la muerte. - Una tenebrosa voz nos interrumpió y nos giramos a ver, era Saddler.

-Me llevo a Ashley, lo quieras o no. - Habló Leon con autoridad poniéndose al frente.

-Ah... la osadía de los jóvenes. - Opinó el viejo.

Realizó un movimiento con su mano y golpeó fuertemente al agente hasta impulsarlo contra la pared.

Mazen comenzó a disparar pero Saddler lo derribó, el líder de los iluminados elevó su mano señalando al egipcio, pero al parecer él no tenía el parásito porque intentó controlarlo pero no lo consiguió.

Luis aprovechó ese tiempo para atacarlo, sin embargo fue neutralizado por el viejo religioso. Miré como todos esaban adoloridos en el suelo, yo estaba lesionada no podía hacer nada, aunque intenté quitar la pistola, pero Saddler se fijó en mí.

Con una sonrisa macabra levantó su mano, sentí un dolor horrible en mi cabeza, trataba de manipularme, pero esto no duró mucho porque pronto oí unos disparos y el dolor se fue.

-¿Ada? - Susurré asombrada al verla.

La verdad, no esperaba ser salvada por alguien que me hizo un corte en la ceja.

-Leon ¡ahora! - Exclamóella.

Entonces el rubio se puso de pie y quitó a Ashley de la cápsula, yo me acerqué junto a los demás y vimos a Osmund Saddler furioso intentando contener un gran poder que parecía no tener límites. Pude ver como los proyectiles que impactaron en su cuerpo salían de sus manos. Esa escena me aterrorizó bastante.

-¡Muévanse! - Advirtió Ada.

\- ¡Vámonos! - Avisó Kennedy.

Huímos del sitio ya que Saddler se recuperó. Pronto oímos disparos y una explosión selló el lugarcon una barricada de barriles.

-¡Ada no! - Clamó Leon intentando cruzar pero Luis lo detuvo.

Todos nos quedamos sin palabras.

-Ella estará bien. - Habló el español, calmándolo.

\- Pero ella... ¡está sóla! - Exclamó con rabia.

\- ¡Oye tranquilo! - Le gritó Luis. - Tú sabes, es Ada Wong.

Kennedy suspiró calmándose.

\- Muy bien... tienes una misión que terminar. - Lo animó Sera.


	22. Capítulo Final

Habíamos continuado hasta llegar al laboratorio del que Luis había hablado al principio. Era un sitio un poco amplio, había una camilla acompañada de máquinas y computadoras.

El español se acercó a una de ellas, mientras que Mazen observaba lo que este hacía. Yo decidí mantenerme en silencio, sabía muy bien como se sentía Leon en ese momento. Perder a alguien que amas es algo extremadamente... doloroso.

\- Está bien, muchachos. ¿Quién será el primero? - Preguntó Luis.

-¿Este trozo de basura? No estoy segura. - Comentó la hija del presidente.

-Hey señorita, estás hablando de mi máquina. - Se ofendió Sera.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará? - Dudó Mazen.

-Oh, vamos hombre, hice esta máquina con mis propias manos. ¿Qué podría salir mal? - Contestó Luis seguro de sí mismo y con un toque de ego.

\- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. - Oímos la voz de Leon, quien durante todo el trayecto no había hablado. - Seré el primero. - Dijo seguro.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? - Preguntó la chica rubia.

\- Sí. - Afirmó el agente acostándose en la camilla.

Kennedy dió una mirada a Luis señalando que estaba listo, entonces el español puso en marcha aquella máquina.

Me acerqué a las computadoras y observé una imagen radiográfica del tórax del norteamericano y del parásito que estaba dentro suyo, era algo asqueroso. Y pensar que yo también lo tengo en mi interior.

Leon chilló de dolor cuando los rayos ultravioletas hicieron contacto con su cuerpo. Lo miré imaginándome que también me tocaría a mí. Una vez que el proceso terminó, la computadora avisó que el parásito había sido eliminado con éxito.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Ashley acercándose al agente.

-Como un millón de pavos. - Contestó.

\- Pensé que te ibas a morir. - Comentó la chica preocupada.

\- Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente? - Interrumpió Luis y la chillona me miró, yo rodé mis ojos suspirando.

Seguidamente me acosté en la camilla y miré las luces y los brazos de aquella extraña máquina.

-¿Estás lista? - Cuestionó Sera.

\- Sólo hazlo que quiero salir de aquí. - Respondí algo nerviosa.

Y la máquina hizo lo suyo. Carajos, eso fue bastante raro, al principio quería vomitar y luego sentí como si me apuñalaran en mi pecho, pero pronto el dolor se fue y sentí una carga menos en mí. Suspiré aliviada.

-Bien hecho. - Dijo Mazen ayúdandome a ponerme de pie y yo simplemente sonreí.

\- Okay, señorita. Es su turno. - Habló el español a Ashley.

Y lo mismo ocurrió con la hija del presidente, aunque ella sufrió más y no supo aguantar el dolor. Bueno es lo que pasa cuando eres bastante delicada.

La máquina terminó su trabajo y el parásito fue eliminado de su organismo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Leon preocupado acercándose a Ashley.

La chica rubia lo miró y sin decir palabra alguna lo abrazó. Esa escena me recordó bastante cuando abracé a mi tío sin saberlo... en fin, luego hice una mueca de disgusto, odio los abrazos, pero en este caso creo que Leon se lo merecía.

-No sé que opinas tú, pero creo que ya es hora de volver a casa. - Comentó Kennedy rompiendo el enlace entre ambos y dirigió su mirada a todos nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - Lo pregunté con una mueca y él sólo negó haciendo un gesto, supo cuál era mi intención.

-Espera, la hija del presidente acaba de abrazar a Leon y... ahora es mi turno, necesito un abrazo también. - Interrumpió el español abriendo sus brazos.

Ashley lo negó, entonces él apuntó sus brazos a mí y Mazen se interpuso para bajarle sus brazos.

\- ¡Hey! - Exclamó Sera.

\- Tenemos que movernos. - Habló el egipcio.

Así que continuamos nuestro trayecto, lo que restaba era salir de la maldita isla a salvo. Habíamos llegado a un túnel que nos dirigió a un lugar de construcción y había un ascensor especial para cargar materiales pesados.

Leon intentó contactar con el piloto del helicóptero pero no había señal.

-Algo anda mal. - Dijo el agente. - Voy a mirar alrededor, ustedes quédense aquí y cuiden de Ashley.

-No irás sólo por allí. - Interrumpí.

\- Estaré bien. Solo son unos minutos. - Me convenció.

-Bien. - Asentí.

Leon Kennedy dió una última mirada a Mazen para luego subir al ascensor. Simplemente nosotros nos habíamos quedado abajo.

-Genial, ahora tenemos que esperar. - Habló el español suspirando.

-Laura. - Se acercó Mazen a mí, mientras me senté encima de una roca.

\- ¿Sí? - Pregunté.

-¿Que piensas sobre todo esto? - Cuestionó.

-Prefiero no decirlo. - Respondí y el egipcio mantuvo su mirada en mi. - Bueno, pensé que esto sólo ocurre en las películas, mi vida está empeorando, si logramos escapar de esto no sabría qué hacer, ja. - Comenté.

-No te preocupes, estoy contigo. - Me alentó.

Yo lo miré seriamente. ¿Este que se trae en mente?.

Pero pronto mi mirada apuntó hacia Luis, tenía un dispositivo telefónico, lo que me pareció raro. Noté en su mirada algo sospechoso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Interrumpió Mazen.

\- Nada, tengo que hablar con Ashley, gracias por tu apoyo de todos modos. - Me puse de pie, aún sintiendo dolor en mi cuerpo.

Dirigí una mirada rápida al español cuando crucé a su lado, simplemente le sonreí, para que no notara mis sospechas en él.

-Ashley Graham. - Me acerqué a la norteamericana y me miró bastante preocupada. - ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunté.

-Bien, supongo. - Contestó.

\- No te preocupes Ashley, vamos a salir de este lío. - Ella simplemente sonrió.

De pronto oímos unas explosiones. Todos nos miramos preocupados.

\- Voy a echar un vistazo. - Interrumpió Mazen con la guardia alta.

Pero al girar, Luis Sera apareció detrás de él y lo golpeó con la culata de su arma dejándolo inconsciente en la superficie.

-No, no, todo el mundo se queda aquí. - Dijo el español apuntándonos con su pistola.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Interrogó Ashley.

-Solo quedate tranquila, cariño. - Contestó y le guiñó un ojo a la norteamericana.

-Eres un hijo de perra. - Interrumpí.

\- Oh, eso no es un lenguaje adecuado para una chica. Su Alteza, venga conmigo. - Luis la apuntó con su arma. - Adiós. - Se despidió.

El español se llevó a Ashley y subieron al ascensor, yo no pude hacer nada, simplemente me acerqué al cuerpo de Mazen, él aún estaba vivo pero no despertaba.

Agarré mi pistola, y llamé por el ascensor hasta que logré subir dejando sólo al egipcio inconsciente.

Cuando me adentré al sitio miré a Ada, estaba viva.

¿Pero qué demonios?.

La de vestido rojo estaba apuntando su arma a la cabeza del agente norteamericano, y a lado de aquella mujer estaba nada más y nada menos que aquel imbécil español reteniendo a la hija del presidente.

Yo me oculté detrás de unos barriles y me preparé para disparar con mi mano derecha. Estaba sudando y temblando, traté de controlar mi respiración para dar a un blanco.

Primero pensé que no lo lograría hasta que sentí una voz en mi interior que decía:

"Mantén la mirada fija, el arma y tú son uno".

Era esa frase que mi padre me repetía cuando íbamos de caza.

Entonces lo tomé en cuenta, tomé aire, apunté y disparé. La bala había impactado en el hombro izquierdo del español.

Me salí de donde estaba y los cuatro pusieron sus miradas en mí. Sin embargo, pronto apareció un helicóptero, Ada quitó a Leon de sus manos un objeto que no logré identificarlo y subió al helicóptero junto a Luis.

Mi mirada se centró en aquel español que estaba haciendo presión en su hombro, yo lo apunté con la pistola y gatillé pero ya no tenía balas, pude ver una sonrisa burlona reflejada en su rostro.

-Estás de suerte. - Murmuré frustrada y me acerqué a los dos norteamericanos.

\- ¡Ada! - Clamó Kennedy.

-No te preocupes, la pondré a buen recaudo. - Dijo la mujer de vestido rojo mostrando por lo que pude ver era la muestra de Las Plagas. - Tengo que irme. Si yo fuera tú me iría de la isla de inmediato. - Presionó el botón de un dispositivo.

-La ha activado. - Murmuró el agente asombrado.

-¿Activar qué? - Pregunté confundida y no recibí ninguna respuesta.

\- Atrápala. Mejor ponte en contacto con el helicóptero. Ya nos veremos. - Ada lanzó un objeto para luego alejarse en el helicóptero junto a Luis y el piloto del mismo.

-Mmm, justo lo que necesitaba. - Dijo Leon, la de vestido rojo le había arrojado un radioportátil.

El agente norteamericano comenzó a sintonizar frecuencia hasta contactar con quien nos quitaría de este infierno.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestioné.

\- El helicóptero viene en camino, ¿dónde está Mazen? - Respondió Leon.

-Mierda. - Murmuré me había olvidado de él. -Está abajo, voy a por él, solo dame un minuto.

-Apúrate, esta isla va a volar en cualquier momento. - Advirtió.

\- Okay. - Dije tranquilamente pero luego lo entendí. - ¿Qué? - Pregunté sorprendida.

Rápidamente tomé el elevador y bajé en busca del egipcio. Lo encontré despertándose.

-Mazen, tenemos que irnos. - Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie.

-¿Que está pasando? - Preguntó confundido.

-Este lugar va a estallar. Vámonos. - Respondí.

Seguidamente nos fuimos junto a los dos rubios y el helicóptero llegó.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - Cuestionó el egipcio al ver sangre por el suelo y yo recién me percaté de eso.

\- Es de Saddler. Está muerto. - Respondió el agente.

Entonces Kennedy nos ayudó a subir y logramos salir de aquella isla maldita.

Pude ver como ese lugar iba cayendo a pedazos por la explosión, me sentí aliviada de haber sobrevivido a esta pesadilla aunque tal vez nunca lo olvide, sabiendo que las personas que más amaba habían fallecido en mis propias manos.

Solté unas lágrimas hasta que sentí la mano de alguien apoyando en mi hombro, levanté la mirada y era Mazen.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó.

-Sí. - Contesté limpiando mi rostro.

\- Me alegra que estén vivos. - Interrumpió el piloto.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Mike. - Dijo Leon.

\- No es nada, es sólo mi trabajo. Por cierto me debes unas cervezas. - Comentó.

-Sí, yo invito. - Afirmó Kennedy y todos sonreímos.

-Misión cumplida, ¿verdad Leon? - Preguntó Ashley luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-No del todo. Aún tengo que llevarte a casa. - Contestó.

-De todos modos, ¿quién era esa mujer? - Cuestionó curiosa y Mazen y yo miramos atentamente al agente.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Se ruborizó un poco.

-Anda, dímelo. - Insistió y yo estaba casi por reír, pero traté de tomarlo con seriedad.

-Ella es una parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir. Vamos a dejarlo en eso. - Comentó Leon.


	23. Epílogo

Cuando finalmente todo acabó, habíamos ido a Estados Unidos. Mazen y yo fuimos convocados a una reunión junto a Leon, Hunnigan y el presidente de ese país..

-Señor Presidente, el agente Kennedy ha tenido éxito en su misión y ha realizado un reporte de los sucesos en España. - Explicó la mujer y el rubio entregó un folio al presidente.

-Gracias por traer a mi hija de regreso a casa. - Sonrió el presidente.

-No hay de qué, señor presidente. Estoy a sus órdenes. - Dijo Leon firmemente.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? - Interrogó curioso.

-Ellos me ayudaron en la misión señor, estaban de vacaciones por ésa zona cuando ocurrió el incidente. Y perdieron familias y amigos. - Comentó el agente y dirigió su mirada a mí. - Son unos guerreros. - Agregó.

-Lamentamos sus pérdidas. - El presidente se dirigió a nosotros y leyó el archivo que tenía en sus manos. - Muy bien... López y Adam, mi hija me comentó de ustedes, en especial de tí Laura. Le salvaste la vida, gracias - Dijo mirándome.

\- De nada, señor. - Sonreí forzosamente y Mazen me frotó la espalda.

\- Hunnigan y Kennedy. - Habló el presidente. - Estas dos personas ahora van a estar protegidas por el gobierno, les brindarán lo que ellos requieran para que vuelvan a sus vidas, respetando la ley principal.

-Sí, señor. - Afirmaron los dos agentes y el presidente se retiró.

-¿Entonces? - Preguntó el egipcio.

-Lo ocurrido en España debe mantenerse confidencial. - Explicó la mujer. - El gobierno les pondrá lo que necesiten para continuar con sus vidas. ¿Tienen algunos planes?

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Mazen y yo decidimos mantenernos en Estados Unidos por seguridad como recomendación de Hunnigan. Nos habían dado un lugar para vivir y cubrieron nuestras necesidades básicas.

Al pasar este período, prácticamente un año, decidimos tomar nuestros caminos.

Fuimos al aeropuerto, allí me despedí del egipcio, su vuelo estaba en camino.

\- Qué vacaciones la nuestra. - Habló Mazen y yo sonreí. - Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

\- Claro, ya van como cinco o seis veces que repites lo mismo. - Comenté y él me abrazó de la nada.

-Te extrañaré. - Dijo.

Me quedé como una piedra, pero luego me relajé y decidí devolverle el abrazo. Hasta que nos separamos.

-Me asfixiaste. - Suspiré y él sonrió. - También te extrañaré, ya vete que tu vuelo sale en unos minutos.

Pude ver como Mazen se alejó entre la multitud y yo me quedé pensando en la nada. Miré mi reloj, aún faltaba una hora para mi vuelo. Suspiré, y decidí sentarme en los asientos de espera.

Unos minutos luego pude ver a una madre que recibía con abrazo a su hija que había llegado de algun viaje, me sentí melancólica por un momento, hasta que ví a la prensa, estaban anunciando la llegada de alguien, de seguro algún famoso. No le presté mucha atención y fui directo al baño antes de que llegara mi avión.

Me lavé el rostro y miré al espejo. De pronto se activaron las alarmas de emergencias y escuché varios gritos. Salí del baño y observé como toda la multitud gritaba en auxilio, yo no entendía que ocurría hasta que me fijé que un guardia estaba mordiendo a una mujer.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa? - Intervine, y este se giró a verme.

Él tenía la boca repleta de sangre sujetando la oreja que le había arrancado a la mujer.

Yo me quedé paralizada.


	24. AVISOS IMPORTANTES

Quiero agradecerte a ti, lector/a por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fanfiction.

En este pequeño apartado comunico que lanzaré un formato PDF de este libro (que contiene un contenido extra).

También voy a estar escribiendo una saga fanfiction de Resident Evil. El próximo libro se basará en la película animada "Resident Evil Degeneración".

Hay otros proyectos en camino, transmisiones en youtube como programa de podcast para lanzar un formato audiolibro o videos, para debatir con los lectores y fans de la franquicia del videojuego.

Así que, si estás interesado/a en conocer más sobre mí y de mis demás obras, te invito a visitar mi página buscando en google:

"The Looray's Chronicles" (Las Crónicas de Looray).

También dale "me gusta" a Looray en facebook:

\- @looraylo

Y a "Resident Evil Los Iluminados":

\- @reonyc

Laura "Looray" López.

PD: Para descargar el PDF de "Resident Evil Los Iluminados" visita la página "The Looray's Chronicles". En la sección "Menú" selecciona "Libros" y escoge "Resident Evil Los Iluminados"


End file.
